Behind blue eyes
by Elena Grape
Summary: Ayant grandi parmi les Mangemorts, il est temps pour Annabeth de faire ses preuves en effectuant une mission pour Voldemort. Mais Draco, son seul soutien, lui semble de plus en plus étranger.
1. Prologue

_Je remercie Picotti de bien vouloir me corriger, et aussi Astrolabe Salander pour toujours me donner son avis._

**Prologue : Sympathy for the Devil.**

_**_I've been around for a long long year_**___  
>Je suis là depuis de longues longues années<br>___**_Stolen many man's soul and faith_**___  
>Et j'ai volé à beaucoup d'hommes leur âme et leur foi <em>_

__[...]___**_Pleased to meet you hope you guess my name. Oh yeah_**___  
><em>___Enchanté de vous connaître j'espère que vous devinez mon nom. Oh ouais____  
><em>__**_Ah what's puzzling you is the nature of my game. Oh yeah_**___  
><em>___Mais ce qui vous intrigue c'est de comprendre en quoi consiste mon jeu. Oh ouais____

Bien sûr que j'aimais Draco, plus que tout au monde, d'un amour inconditionnel. Peut être parce que je le connaissais depuis toujours et que nos parents se connaissaient depuis des années. Mais sûrement parce qu'il était mon frère, mon meilleur ami, mon pilier dans le monde de brutes qui nous entourait, notre monde, et pas celui qu'on aimerait avoir.

J'aime autant de choses que je déteste chez lui, c'est ça qui rend notre amitié réelle, car je ne suis pas l'une de ces filles qui l'idolâtre, juste pour avoir une nuit rien qu'avec lui et déclare qu'il est parfait. Car non Draco Malfoy n'est pas parfait et est loin de l'être. Par exemple, je déteste la façon qu'il a d'insulter quiconque se mettant sur son chemin sans aucune raison valable. Je déteste son sentiment de puissance envers les Sang de Bourbe, déjà je déteste ce mot. Ça doit être étonnant pour une fille de sang pur ? Mais même, mon oncle m'a appris à ne pas tenir compte du sang des sorciers, ou même des moldus. Je déteste sa façon de se comporter avec les filles, de les jeter après une nuit, en fait je crois que je déteste le fait qu'il ne montre pas son vrai visage comme il le fait avec moi. Car dès lors, j'aimerai ses sourires, ses vrais sourires, j'aimerai son humour, j'aimerai le ton sérieux qu'il prend quand on parle de nos familles, j'aimerai ses paroles réconfortantes, ses étreintes, tout chez lui. Mais il reste la plus part du temps froid, ne montrant jamais ses sentiments, ayant remis son masque. Je crois qu'il n'y a rien que je déteste le plus. Ah si, ma mère.

Il n'y a personne de plus détestable qu'elle au monde, et pourtant c'est ma mère, je devrais l'aimer. Mais non, je la déteste, pour m'avoir gâché mon enfance et tenté de gâcher mon avenir. En gros, je la déteste d'être une Mangemort. Elle ne m'aurait pas infligé des Doloris dès l'âge de sept ans, je n'aurais pas été élevée par un elfe de maison, je n'aurais pas pleuré pour avoir tué un moldu à l'âge de quatorze ans « pour m'entraîner à mon futur rôle », bref, j'aurais été heureuse je crois.

J'entends du bruit dans les escaliers, l'heure arrive. Draco me regarde, et la première fois de ma vie, je vois son regard acier vide, triste. Narcissa vient nous chercher car la cérémonie va commencer. Je crois, et je suis même sûre, que c'est l'adulte que je préfère. Elle est la mère que je voulais avoir, que je rêvais d'avoir étant petite. Elle nous donnait toujours plus de dessert, nous emmenait dans les parcs voisins, nous lisait des histoires, et surtout est la seule adulte du manoir à ne pas répéter toute la journée que l'on doit servir le Maître, que c'est un honneur de mourir pour lui. Elle est ma part de vie normale, loin du froid du manoir.

Pour la cérémonie, nous sommes habillés en longue robe noire, avec une capuche de la même couleur. Je pense que les masques nous seront donnés après, en même temps que la marque. Narcissa marche devant nous, et même si je ne vois pas son visage, je sais qu'elle est triste, et qu'elle est sur le point de pleurer. Après tout, son fils unique, son trésor, son bébé va devenir Mangemort, et servir les rangs du sorcier le plus terrifiant au sein de notre monde.

Draco me prend la main, mais ne me regarde pas. Il a mis son masque, comme s'il pensait que Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'arriverait pas à lire en lui. J'étais jalouse de la façon dont il avait de cacher ses sentiments, parce que moi je n'y arrivais pas, j'en étais même incapable. J'étais assez fragile, et je m'en fichais, car j'avais Draco pour me protéger et il m'avait promis d'être toujours là pour moi, de m'éloigner de tous dangers et qu'il ne me quitterait jamais. Et là j'entre en danger de mort. C'est pour ça qu'il culpabilise, j'en suis même sûre, il n'a pas se me protéger comme il voulait. Le couloir ne m'a jamais paru aussi long. On arrive devant la porte du salon et on entend Voldemort parler à ses fidèles. Je tressaille et Draco le remarque. Il me prend dans ses bras, une dernière fois en tant que personne libre.

Je tombe à terre, sous la douleur qu'on m'inflige. J'essaye de reprendre ma respiration, mais je crois que c'est peine perdue. La marque. _Il_ me l'inflige à l'instant même et même sous les Doloris, je n'ai jamais ressenti une telle douleur. Il veut que je craque, et j'essaye de résister mais la douleur est trop forte. Ma lèvre saigne tellement je la mords, je sens le goût acier dans ma bouche et je crois que je vais m'évanouir avant la fin. Entre la douleur qu'il me fait avec la marque qu'il est en train de m'appliquer et les souvenirs que je créé à cause de sa Légimencie, je me sens encore plus faible que d'habitude. Pour l'instant il ne fait aucune remarque sur mes souvenirs, les leçons que Rogue nous a données ont l'air de fonctionner. Il faut que je pense à le remercier, ou alors non, car on parle quand même de Rogue. Mais je me trompais, il était plus puissant que je ne le pensais. Il finit de me marquer, tel un animal ou un esclave, que je deviendrai de toute façon, et il me regarde dans les yeux.

-Tu crois pouvoir m'avoir avec ton Occlumencie ? Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu caches, je sais que ta chère mère se fera un plaisir de le découvrir. Cependant, tu maîtrises plutôt bien l'art de l'Occlumencie. Tu pourras m'être utile plus tard. Avec un moyen de pression bien sûr, pour être sûre que tu ne lâcheras pas.

Il me donne mon masque, alors que du sang s'écoule de ma marque. Je m'incline une dernière fois devant lui et recule, rejoignant le cercle de ses fidèles. Sa voix sonnant comme un sifflement à mes oreilles résonne malheureusement pour appeler Draco.

-Draco Malfoy, rejoins moi.

Sans m'adresser un regard, il s'avance au milieu du cercle de Mangemorts, devant leur maître. Et il reprend le même rituel. Marque, Légimencie, masque. Il a moins de choses à cacher, donc Rogue lui a conseillé de cacher les souvenirs compromettants, et de mettre en avant ceux qui feraient penser au Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il sera un bon Mangemort. Il lui donne son masque, et Draco recule, prenant place à côté de moi. Le maître nous ordonne de sortir, et avant que je rejoigne la chambre de Draco, ma mère me coince contre un mur.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu caches, mais je le découvrirai, tu peux en être sûre. Tu es vraiment trop conne pour avoir pensé pouvoir avoir le Maître avec tes pauvres souvenirs inventés. On a un bon moyen de pression, tu sais, un moyen de pression _vivant_, celui qui dort à l'étage en ce moment même.

Je la pousse, choquée par ses propos et cours à l'étage, allant dans la chambre de Draco. J'enlève ma robe de cérémonie, et dès que j'entre dans la chambre, je la jette loin de moi. Je m'approche du lit et m'accroupis, mes yeux commencent à me piquer. Mais elle est là, elle dort, paisiblement. Ses longs cheveux noirs et lisses sont éparpillés tout autours de son petit visage blanc, ses yeux bleus azur sont cachés derrières ses petites paupières fermées, et son souffle est régulier, signe qu'elle dort paisiblement. Je caresse sa joue avant de m'apercevoir que mon avant bras est rouge, à cause du sang séché de ma marque. Je me précipite à la salle de bain tandis que Draco arrive dans la chambre.

-Anna, je t'ai vu monter en courant dans ma chambre. Ça va mieux ?

Il s'approche de moi, avec un air inquiet peint sur le visage ; c'est quand même assez rare de le voir dans cet état. Il commence à enlever le sang dans mon avant bras alors que je regarde le lit de ma sœur. Ma mère serait-elle prête à sacrifier sa fille de trois ans pour que sa fille de seize ans soit une bonne Mangemort ? Venant d'elle, ça ne m'étonnerait pas, et ça me dégoûte. Draco se penche vers moi, se voulant rassurant.

-Anna, si tu fais tout ce qu'on te demande, il ne toucheront pas un cheveux de Lou.

Il a raison, sauf que ma fierté en prendrait un coup, m'abaisser à une esclave, de quelqu'un qui n'a même pas les mêmes idées que moi. C'est presque inconcevable.

-Je sais, mais qu'est ce qu'il va me demande de faire, m'inquiétais-je. Je ne sais pas si je serais prête à tuer des innocents, des moldus, des _sangs de bourbe _comme il dit. Alors il tuera Louanne, il te fera payer, et j'aurais tout perdu et …

Ma voix s'éteint dans un sanglot que j'ai eu du mal de retenir. Je mets ma main devant ma bouche pour me calmer alors qu'il finit de nettoyer mon autre bras.

-Tant que ma mère est ici, Lou n'a rien à craindre. Dans deux semaines on sera à Poudlard, et il ne m'arrivera rien. On parlera avec Rogue à la rentrée des missions qu'on nous donne, et on fera du mieux qu'on peut. On profite de nos vacances maintenant.

Il range les affaires du lavabo, m'embrasse sur le front et sort de la salle de bain. J'entends soudain ma sœur gémir dans son sommeil et m'approche d'elle. Ses yeux s'entrouvrent et dès qu'elle me voit, elle sourit et est bien réveillée.

-Anna ! J'ai fait un rêve génial ! J'allais à Poudlard avec toi, Draco, Théo et Blaise, même si j'ai que trois ans parce qu'ils ont dit que j'étais une sorcière trop puissante et tout. Et je suivais les cours et c'était trop bien !

Elle me raconte son récit, un grand sourire aux lèvres, alors que Draco est appuyé contre la porte, les bras croisés, avec lui aussi un sourire aux lèvres. Le genre de sourire qu'il n'a qu'avec moi. Il a raison finalement : il ne me reste plus qu'à profiter du peu de temps qu'il me reste avant de devenir une personne que je détesterai.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Problem

_Encore un grand merci à Picotti pour me corriger et à Astrolabe Salander pour toujours me donner son avis. Et enfin, un grand merci à Hukke d'avoir laissé la première review de la fic. _

**Chapitre 1 : Problem**

**_I have a problem that I cannot explain_**_  
><em>__J'ai un problème que je ne peux expliquer___  
><em>**_I have no reasons why it should have been so plain_**_  
><em>__Je n'ai pas de raisons pour les quelles ça aurait dû être si évident___  
><em>**_Have no questions but i sure have excuse_**_  
><em>__Je n'ai pas de questions, mais bien sûr j'ai des excuses___  
><em>**_I lack the reason why i should be so confused_**_  
><em>__Je passe à côté de la raison pour laquelle je devrais être si confus.__

Comme chaque année, Narcissa nous emmène à King's Cross, accompagnée de Louanne. Mes parents sont « trop occupés » pour m'emmener et je préfère que ça soit la mère de Draco qui le fasse. Je n'ai pas tellement envie que mes camarades voient la folle qui me sert de mère et entendent toutes les remarques qu'elle fait à leur encontre. Je transplane avec ma malle sur le quai 9 ¾ et Draco, sa mère et ma sœur ne tardent pas à me rejoindre. Lou descend des bras de Narcissa pour sauter dans les miens. Ca me désole de la laisser, encore, même si je sais qu'elle est sécurité avec elle. Avec les menaces de ma mère, et celles de Voldemort, je préfère être prudente. Elle noue ses petits bras autours de mon cou et pose sa tête sur mon épaule pendant que Draco parle à sa mère.

On n'a pas reparlé de nos missions depuis le rituel. Il n'a pas voulu m'en parler. Il ne sait pas ce que je dois effectuer, je n'en sais pas plus sur le contenu de sa mission. Je ne sais pas s'il compte me le dire, s'il pense me laisser dans l'ignorance me protégera, mais j'aimerais bien pouvoir lui parler de ma mission. Avoir son point de vue, les plans qu'ils feraient pour arriver à ses fins et surtout, pour qu'il me rassure, pour qu'il me dise que j'y arriverai, qu'il ne nous arrivera rien et que je n'ai pas à m'en faire. Dès que je ne sortais pas avec les garçons, ou que je ne m'occupais pas de Lou, mes pensées étaient tournées vers ma mission. J'essayais de penser à autre chose mais en vain. Ça m'a pourri ma fin de vacances. Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant, ces vacances ont été les pires de ma vie. Un mois et demi à attendre et appréhender la pose de la marque sur Draco et moi, et deux semaines à réfléchir à la mission que Voldemort m'a donnée, profitant de ma sœur et évitant une mère psychopathe, m'attaquant à coup de Doloris pour savoir ce que je voulais cacher au Maître.

Je frissonne en y repensant et un coup de sifflet me fait sortir de mes pensées. Lou resserre ses bras autours de mon cou, comprenant qu'il est l'heure de se quitter. J'enlève ses mains de ma nuque et la fais descendre de mes bras. Je fixe ses yeux bleus, parfaite réplique des miens, et lui fais part de ma promesse.

-Ma puce, je t'écrirai toutes les semaines d'accord ? Et on se revoit à Noël, ce n'est pas si loin.

-Noël c'est loin ! Tu me ramènes quelque chose de Poudlard hein, gémit-elle.

Je rigole. Comme si j'allais en tourisme entamer ma sixième année. Je l'embrasse sur son petit front, un baiser plein de tendresse et me tourne vers Narcissa.

-S'il te plaît, me supplie-t-elle en prenant mon visage entre ses mains, prends soin de toi et fais attention. Et fais attention à Draco aussi, je sais qu'il n'écoute que toi.

Elle me prend rapidement dans ses bras et me pousse délicatement vers la porte du train la plus proche. Cela doit être ça, une embrassade maternelle. Du coin de l'œil je vois Draco s'éloigner de Lou et me suivre. On arrive tant bien que mal à se frayer un chemin avec nos malles et on trouve, heureusement, assez rapidement le compartiment où Théo et Blaise se sont installés, seuls.

-Enfin, s'exclame Blaise, on a cru que vous n'arriviez jamais à dire au revoir. Je remercie Merlin tous les jours pour avoir fait que mes parents travaillent le 1er septembre et ainsi éviter les embrassades maternelles.

Les parents de Blaise Zabini ne font pas vraiment le même travail que les miens, et ont d'autres occupations. Déjà ils ne soutiennent pas Voldemort, même s'ils ne sont pas ouvertement opposés, ils ne nourrissent pas une haine aussi grande pour les nés-moldus que les Mangemorts et ne pensent pas qu'il faut tous les tuer dans d'atroces souffrances. Le père de Blaise est dans le commerce de potions, je ne sais pas exactement en quoi consiste son poste mais je sais qu'il gagne beaucoup d'argent. Quant à sa mère, elle travaille pour son père, et fait tous les comptes de l'entreprise. Elle n'est pas connue pour son métier mais plutôt pour ses six précédents maris, morts mystérieusement. Blaise n'a jamais voulu m'éclairer sur ce sujet.

Quant à Théodore Nott, son père est, malheureusement, un Mangemort. Il a appris qu'il n'aurait la marque que l'été de ses dix-sept ans, ce qui lui laisse tout de même un an de plus que moi. Hormis ça, son père travaille au bureau international des lois magiques et sa mère est morte quand il était petit. Je sais qu'il était très attaché à sa mère, et il m'a déjà avoué que son père avait radicalement changé à la mort de sa femme et que par conséquent ils s'étaient éloignés. Son père n'a jamais pensé comme les autres Mangemorts, mais quand ces derniers lui ont proposé de rejoindre les rangs du sorcier qui s'annonçaient comme un des plus puissant de tous les temps, il n'a pas osé dire non, et voulant se protéger, lui et son fils, s'est retrouvé dans les rangs sans même le vouloir réellement.

On finit de s'installer, mettant nos malles dans les soutes et nous installant sur les banquettes. Et je me remets à penser à ma mission. Dois-je avertir Théo et Blaise ? J'aimerais bien les mettre au courant, peut être pourraient ils m'aider, même si je ne pense pas qu'ils pourraient être d'une grande aide. A travers la vitre de la porte du compartiment, j'aperçois Potter et sa bande. Draco lui lance un regard noir tandis que je lève les yeux au ciel. Merlin qu'il peut m'énerver quand il fait le gamin. Bien que je n'éprouve aucune sympathie pour Harry Potter et ses deux acolytes, je n'ai rien contre lui. Peut être est-ce le fait qu'une voix me dit qu'il est le seul à pouvoir me sortir du cercle des Mangemorts en vainquant Voldemort. Cela doit être sûrement ça.

-Il faut qu'on vous parle.

Je me retourne vers Draco, étonnée du ton qu'il a employé, surtout qu'il garde ses sourcils froncés, et ses yeux fixés au sol. Blaise et Théo paraissent aussi étonnés que moi. Je crois qu'il met fin à mon dilemme : il va leur parler de ce qui s'est passé cet été.

Blaise se tourne vers Théo. Visiblement, ils attendent que Draco prenne la parole.

-Comment feriez vous pour sortir une armoire de Poudlard sans que personne ne le remarque ?

Je reste assez … surprise par sa question. Sa mission ne peut être ça, ou alors ça fait partit de sa mission. Mais dans quel but ?

Théo met fin au silence en posant la question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis que Draco a posé sa propre question.

-Mais … tu pourrais nous éclairer un peu ? Pourquoi ?

Dray prend soudain un ton sérieux, se décolle du dossier de la banquette et met sa tête dans ses bras dont les coudes sont posés sur ses cuisses.

-Cet été, Vous-savez-qui m'a donné ma première mission en tant que Mangemort.

-Attends, s'inquiète Théo. Tu veux dire que tu es Mangemort ? Mais normalement il n'accepte que les sorciers de dix-sept ans dan... Oh non.

Draco me regarde alors que je m'obstine à regarder le sol et me prend la main.

-Pas vous deux, continue Blaise à la place de Théo. Anna, toi aussi ? Mais vous avez la même mission, ou des différentes ?

-Ma mission, souffle Draco, est de faire entrer des Mangemorts dans Poudlard.

-QUOI ?, crie-je. Mais c'est, c'est impossible ! Tu le sais.

-Anna calme toi, me recommande-t-il. C'est pour ça que je voulais avoir votre avis sur l'armoire. Cet été j'ai pris avec le gérant de Barjow et Beurk et il m'a parlé des armoires à Disparaître. Les deux sont à Poudlard, dans un des couloirs des cachots.

-Ces objets ne sont pas sûrs Dray, s'inquiète Blaise.

-C'est ma seule possibilité.

Je reste muette. C'est carrément du suicide. Je me dis qu'à côté, ma mission paraît banale. Les armoires à disparaître sont loin d'être sûres lors du voyage d'une armoire de l'une à l'autre. Le concept est pourtant simple. Il faut deux armoires, et dès qu'on va dans l'une, on arrive à l'endroit où l'autre armoire est placée. C'est Montague qui m'en avait parlé, me disant qu'il était resté coincé. Draco a dû avoir l'idée de lui.

-Et toi Anna, quelle est ta mission. Je sais qu'il t'en a donné une.

Draco me sort de ma rêverie. Il a l'air inquiet, comme souvent depuis quelques temps. Il me donne encore la main et me la serre légèrement, comme si je comptais partir. Bêtise.

-Je dois récupérer une carte qui appartient à Potter. D'après Peter Pettigrew, c'est lui qui l'a créée, elle donne la situation exact de toutes les personnes à Poudlard.

-Peter Pettigrew, s'exclame-t-il. Créer une carte comme ça ? Il est aussi bête qu'un scroutt empaillé. En bref, tu vas devoir faire ami-ami avec le trio du balafré. Attaque dois d'abord à Granger si tu veux te rapprocher d'eux. C'est elle qui a le moins de préjugés sur les Serpentards.

Il a raison, c'est ce que je comptais faire de toute façon.

Blaise quitte le compartiment, disant avoir une réunion avec « Slughorn », le nouveau professeur de Potion. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela dure, et vu la nuit que j'ai passé, je m'assoupis bien vite sur Draco.

J'entends du bruit qui me sort de mon sommeil. Blaise est rentré de sa réunion – vu sa tête ça ne devait être génial – et les élèves dans le couloir me font dire qu'on ne va pas tarder à arriver. Je me change en vitesse, enfile ma robe par dessus mes vêtements et vois que Draco fixe la porte bagage avec attention. On sort dès que le train arrive en gare de Pré-au-lard. Mais mon stupide meilleur ami s'obstine à rester dans le compartiment.

-Je te rejoins.

Il tient sa parole et nous rejoint quelques minutes plus tard, au dernier moment dans la calèche tirée par des sombrals nous menant à Poudlard. Il a quelques gouttes de sang sur le poignet droit de sa chemise et il essaye de le cacher. Malheureusement pour lui, j'ai déjà tout vu. En arrivant dans la grande salle, je veux lui poser la question mais il évite soigneusement mon regard. Ce qu'il peut m'énerver quand il fait ça. Comme s'il pouvait me fuir.

Les premiers années arrivent dans la grande salle, derrière McGonagall, complètement effrayés et fascinés comme on l'a tous été à notre première rentrée. J'avais oublié à quel point la cérémonie de répartition pouvait être lente, longue et ennuyeuse. Le choixpeau fait d'abord une chanson sur l'histoire des quatre fondateurs, puis nous rappelle la qualité de chaque maison et nous met enfin en garde sur le fait qu'on doit tous être amis, ou au moins ne pas être ennemis.

La cérémonie, enfin, finie, j'observe un peu les nouvelles têtes. Je me sens attendrie devant une petite rousse, je prie Merlin pour que Draco ne se moque pas d'elle, qui a l'air toute effrayée. Si ma mémoire est bonne, elle s'appelle Pauline Milonga. Il faut que je pense à aller lui parler. Mes réflexions sont interrompues par Potter qui arrive dans la grande salle, le nez visiblement cassé vu tout le sang qui se trouve sur son visage. Oh non, il n'a quand même pas osé faire ça. Je me retourne vers Draco avec un regard noir alors qu'il a son célèbre sourire en coin qui m'agace tant.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça, m'indigne-je. Pourquoi tu lui as cassé le nez ?

-Ce salopard nous a espionné. Il était dans le porte bagage et il se doute fortement que toi et moi sommes Mangemort. Je ne lui ai rien fait à côté de ce qu'il mérite.

Je grogne et me retourne vers la nourriture qui vient d'apparaître. Qu'est ce qu'il peut être stupide quand il s'y met. Comme si la violence résolvait tout, et si on prend ce cas, ça n'a rien résolu du tout. Je balaye la grande salle du regard et je souris. Je suis enfin à la maison, je me sens enfin bien, chez moi.

_PS : J'ai décidé de publier un chapitre tous les lundis._

_PPS : Le titre de la chanson du début du chapitre est Roulette de System of a down._


	3. Chapitre 2 : Welcome home

_Toujours un grand merci à Picotti._

_Ce chapitre est court, vous allez sûrement trouvé qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose mais il est indispensable pour la suite._

_Bonne lecture !_

_**Chapitre 2 : Welcome home.**_

**_And the days blur into one_**_  
><em>__Et les jours s'estompent en un seul,__

**_[...]Welcome home_**_  
><em>__Bienvenue à la maison__

__**[...]**___**_**I've come home**_**___  
>Je suis revenu à la maison.<em>_

**_**All my nightmares escaped my head**_**_  
><em>__Tous mes cauchemars s'évadent de ma tête__

Le mois de septembre est passé rapidement, même _trop_ rapidement. C'est comme si le premier mois passé à Poudlard n'avait jamais eu lieu. Peut-être parce que ce n'était pas le Poudlard que j'ai toujours connu.

Draco s'est complètement renfermé sur lui-même. Il ne pense plus qu'à sa mission, passant son temps à la bibliothèque, à faire des recherches sur la salle sur Demande, sur les armoires à Disparaître. Je ne le vois qu'aux repas, où il est avec un livre sur les genoux pour « ne pas perdre de temps », et en cours, là où on ne peut pas vraiment parler. C'est limite si Blaise n'est pas obligé de lui crier dessus pour qu'il aille aux entraînements de quidditch. Ce qui m'énerve le plus c'est qu'il ne me parle pas de sa mission, il ne me dit pas où il en est dans tous ses plans, si le déroulement de sa mission se passe bien. Rien. D'ailleurs, les fois où je lui demande comment ça avance, il balaye ma question d'un geste de la main et se replonge dans sa lecture.

Et moi, qui avais voulu profiter de mon retour à Poudlard pour me reposer, retrouver ma vie, mes petites habitudes, me voilà pratiquement en terrain inconnu. Draco qui se la joue solo avec sa mission impossible, Blaise qui court après tout ce qui porte une jupe et qui a plus de quatorze ans et Théo qui cache sa peine de voir son père enrôlé dans les Mangemorts derrière des livres, Poudlard n'est vraiment plus pareil.

Cette année, nos horaires ont été aménagés pour qu'on n'ait pas cours le vendredi après-midi. Comme si les sixièmes années allaient réviser. Ils sont tous dehors, dans le parc, à profiter des dernières douceurs d'octobre. Quant à moi je suis sur le chemin pour aller à la bibliothèque, entourée de Théo, Blaise et Draco, qui eux vont au terrain de quidditch. D'après leurs paroles « il est hors de question de laisser ces crétins de lions gagner encore la coupe de quidditch ». Je me rends à la bibliothèque pour terminer mon devoirs de Runes – les garçons n'ont pas pris Runes – et avant d'y arriver, je vois le Trio que les garçons déteste tant. Et ça va faire comme à chaque fois : Draco ou Weasley va commencer à insulter l'autre, puis ensuite ils vont intégrer Blaise, Théo, Potter et Granger dans l'engueulade. Je n'aurai pas assez de courage pour dire à tout le monde de se la fermer, alors je vais rouler des yeux, souffler et m'en aller avant de me retrouver dans l'histoire.

-Tiens Potty, et ses deux acolytes, la belette et la Sang de Bourbe, lance Draco avec un mélange d'amusement et de dégoût.

Qu'est ce qu'il peut m'énerver quand il fait son grand Malfoy devait eux. Comme je l'avais prédit, je roule des yeux, souffle et me dirige vers la bibliothèque. Mais avant, j'aperçois un regard de Granger, le genre de regard qu'elle a lorsqu'elle n'a pas la réponse à une question d'un devoir.

Je me dirige dans le fond de la bibliothèque, où il y a des tables libres. Je pose mon sac, sors mes affaires, commence ma traduction des Runes lorsque quelqu'un me rejoint. Je lève les yeux et ne suis pas surprise d'avoir Hermione Granger devant moi.

-Je peux m'asseoir, demande-t-elle.

Voyant que pratiquement toutes les autres tables sont libres, je traduis sa question par un « Je peux te faire un interrogatoire ? ». Je crois que ça ne sert à rien de refuser, elle n'est pas prête de me lâcher. Je retire donc mon sac de la place voisine et la laisse s'asseoir. Elle sort ses affaires, et se met à travailler sur son devoir de Runes elle aussi.

Le fait qu'elle soit à côté de moi me fait penser au fait que je dois me rapprocher d'elle. Mais le fait que ça soit elle qui vienne me voir ferait-il pas moins suspect ? Rendrait les choses plus faciles ? Je me rends compte qu'elle lit la même phrase depuis qu'elle est assise. Je sens qu'elle ne va pas tarder à me poser une de ses questions. En attendant, je me remets à mon devoirs, étant donné que je suis logiquement ici pour le faire.

-Annabeth, pourquoi es-tu amie avec Malfoy ?

Bam. Bon déjà, je n'aime pas qu'on m'appelle par mon prénom en entier, Annabeth, car il n'y a que les adultes qui m'appellent comme ça, principalement les adultes que je n'apprécie pas beaucoup, comme ma mère, ou tous ses compagnons Mangemorts. Puis comme question direct, on ne peut pas tellement faire mieux. Enfin, pourquoi cette question ? Enfin, si on est ami avec quelqu'un c'est que premièrement on l'apprécie, logiquement, qu'on a des centres d'intérêts communs, puis même, l'amitié ça ne s'explique pas. Pour moi. En tout cas, elle se rend compte que je ne suis pas prête de répondre car sa question m'a un peu étonnée.

-Enfin … je veux dire que quand on te voit, tu n'as rien à voir avec lui ou même avec Zabini ou Nott. Ils passent leur temps à insulter les autres sur leur sang alors que je vois bien que toi ça t'énerve.

Alors là, c'est la meilleure de l'année. Moi qui pensais que Hermione Granger était une des sorcières les plus intelligente que je connaisse, je tombe de trois étages. En entendant sa définition sur mes amis, j'avais l'impression d'entendre la description de Crabbe et Goyle. Puis même, c'est une des premières fois qu'elle m'adresse la parole et elle critique mes amis en posant une question. Je sais qu'elle ne les aime pas mais quand même, elle sait que moi je les adore. Même si je ne m'y attendais pas à cette question, j'ai une réponse toute prête.

-Premièrement, qui te dit que je n'ai rien à voir avec eux ? Si je reste avec eux, c'est qu'on a un minimum de points communs, non ? Puis ils ne passent pas leur temps à insulter les autres. Par exemple Théodore est champion d'échecs de Poudlard et est membre du club de lecture, il connaît d'ailleurs beaucoup de choses sur la littérature sorcière, et moldue. Ensuite Blaise n'en a rien à faire du sang des gens. Ses parents ne l'ont pas élevés à détester tout ce qui ne se rapporte pas au monde sorcier. D'ailleurs il y a des choses du monde moldu qui le passionnent, le cinéma par exemple. Puis il fait parti de l'équipe de quidditch, ce qui lui prend beaucoup de temps. Comme Draco d'ailleurs qui lui est un des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard. Dans le fond ils ont pas mal de point commun avec tes amis je crois. De plus, ces derniers insultent mes amis en les traitant de Mangemorts, ce que je ne trouve pas mieux.

J'ai dit ça d'un ton calme, mais les mots que j'ai utilisé sont clairs, précis, directs. Elle me regarde avec un air de surprise mais aussi de réflexion. Je suis sûre que Draco me paierait pour savoir comment j'ai réussi à fermer la bouche de Miss-je-sais-tout comme il l'appelle. Je ne sais pas si j'ai été blessante, mais je ne voulais pas être hypocrite en lui disant ce qu'elle voulait entendre, ou en critiquant mes amis, simplement dans le but de ma mission. Car comme je l'ai dit, ils ont des points communs avec Théo, Blaise et Draco, alors je suis sûre que je pourrais très bien m'entendre avec eux en étant moi même.

-Je … non, bafouille-t-elle en rougissant. C'est juste qu'il ne nous a jamais vraiment aimé. A chaque fois qu'il me voit c'est pour m'insulter, alors je me suis demandée comment tu faisais pour rester avec lui.

-Oh, réponds-je en souriant, s'il ne t'aime pas c'est en partie parce que tu as des meilleures notes que lui. Il a un égo et une fierté aussi gros que le calamar géant du lac. Moi aussi j'ai une question, tu as mis quoi comme terminaison du verbe de l'introduction dans le texte ?

Elle sourit en me donnant la réponse. C'est le meilleur moyen que j'ai trouvé pour arrêter la conversation, et ça fonctionne. C'est sûrement direct, peut être trop suspect comme manière de me rapprocher d'elle, mais je n'ai pas d'autres moyens et je n'aurai peut être pas d'autre opportunités de lui parler avant longtemps. Autant tout tenter maintenant. Cette année commence vraiment étrangement.

_PS : La chanson est de Radical Face, et le titre est Welcome home._

_A lundi prochain !_


	4. Chapitre 3 : I get lost

_On ne va pas changer les bonnes habitudes, alors merci toujours à Picotti de me corriger, et à tous ceux qui lisent ma fanfiction._

**Chapitre 3 : I get lost**

**_Into the streets of your mind_**_  
><em>__Dans les rues de ton esprit___  
><em>**_I get lost once in a while_**_  
><em>__Je me perd de temps à autres__

_**[...]**_**_Is it still worth fighting,_**_  
><em>__Cela vaut-il toujours la peine de combattre,___  
><em>**_Is it still worth begging_**_  
><em>__Cela vaut-il toujours la peine de prier__

La conversation que j'ai eu avec Hermione Granger m'a appris au moins une chose : je parais comme une personne assez effacée, et si Granger ne voit pas ce que j'ai en commun avec Draco, Blaise et Théodore, alors je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que pense les autres de moi. Maintenant, je me rends compte que hormis eux trois, je ne parle pas à beaucoup d'étudiants.

J'ai du quand même adresser la parole au moins une fois à toute les personnes de mon année. Après, pour ce qui est des Serpentards, je leur parle quand je suis obligée, je n'ai jamais tellement voulu faire ami-ami. On se connaissait tous les quatre avant Poudlard, et on était bien entre nous. Les garçons parlent aux joueurs de quidditch, Théo parle aux personnes de ses différents clubs, et bien sûr, ils parlent aux filles. Entre Théo qui court après sa Poufsouffle depuis pâques dernier, et Draco et Blaise qui font le concours de « celui qui met le plus de filles dans son lit avec la fin de notre scolarité », on peut dire que ce sont des rois en relations sérieuses. Quant à moi, je n'ai eu qu'un copain. Grosse déception. Ça aurait pu continuer encore longtemps je pense, on est restés ensemble 6 mois ensemble l'année dernière, ce qui est assez long pour des 5èmes année. Et quand j'ai enfin voulu couché avec lui, il m'a largué le lendemain en me disant qu'il avait fait un pari avec un de ses amis, et qu'il avait failli lâcher en voyant que je ne cédais pas. J'ai jamais autant était humiliée de ma vie, et depuis je ne retente pas tellement l'expérience. D'un côté, notre groupe n'est pas très accueillant.

Granger vient de quitter la bibliothèque depuis quelques minutes, depuis qu'on a fini notre devoirs en fait. Je range mes affaires pour rejoindre les garçons au terrain et espère qu'ils n'ont pas finis. D'un côté, quand ils se mettent au quidditch, ils en ont pour un bon bout de temps. Je traverse le pont de pierre et me rends compte qu'il commence vraiment à faire froid. Je me maudis de ne pas avoir pris mon écharpe, car j'en ressens vraiment le besoin. Je ressers le col de ma cape contre mon cou et presse le pas. Lorsque j'arrive au terrain, dix minutes après que je sois sortie de la bibliothèque quand même, j'aperçois les garçons voler, _encore. _Seulement, j'aperçois aussi Théo dans les gradins, puisqu'il ne fait pas partit de l'équipe.

-Tu as enfin fini avec tes Runes, me demande-t-il une fois que je suis assise à côté de lui. Tu as mis plus de temps que d'ordinaire.

-Oh, j'ai discuté avec quelqu'un, c'est pour que ça que j'ai mis plus de temps que d'habitude.

Ce que j'aime bien avec Théo, c'est qu'il ne me jugera jamais, ne me reprochera jamais rien, même si je parle à des gens qu'il déteste. Draco m'arracherait la tête s'il savait que j'ai parlé et que j'ai fais un devoirs avec Hermione Granger. D'un côté, je ne le critique pas pour toutes les greluches qui passent dans son lit. Pour en revenir à Théo, il y a beaucoup de choses qu'il ne dit qu'à moi. Par exemple, il n'a pas dit aux garçons que le Choixpeau avait longuement hésité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard pour son cas, ou encore qu'il est amoureux de Mae Cooper, une poufsouffle de cinquième année. Théo est quelqu'un de plutôt réservé, il ne lui viendrait jamais à l'esprit de parler de ses sentiments aux garçons.

-Qui a eu l'immense honneur d'avoir une conversation avec toi,se renseigne-t-il avec un sourire en coin, ce qui est plutôt rare d'ailleurs, étant donné que tu es assez asocial.

Je ris en lui donnant un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule.

-J'ai discuté avec Hermione Granger.

Il lève un sourcil interrogateur, ce qui veut dire « argumente s'il te plait ».

-Pendant que vous vous engueuliez avec Potter et Weasley, elle m'a rejointe et on a un peu discuté en faisant notre devoirs de Runes, tout simplement.

-Évite quand même de le dire à Draco et Blaise, ils finiraient pas te noyer à force de te laver pour t'enlever l'odeur des Gryffondors de tes vêtements. Allez viens, ils ont enfin fini.

Je lève les yeux en souriant et me dirige vers le stade. Les garçons sont effectivement en train de mettre le pied à terre, et malheureusement, je suis devancée par Tyra Adams, LA fille qui a mis le grappins sur MON meilleur ami. Ce qui me met le plus en rogne, c'est que ça lui fait plaisir, et que je suis sûre qu'il ne serait pas contre, voir même pour, pour passer du bon temps avec elle. Je grogne et Théo me regarde un regard rempli d'amusement. Je lui lance un regard noir alors que j'avance sur le terrain. Je peux entendre l'autre pimbêche le complimenter.

-Draco, tu as été for-mi-dable ! Avec toi comme joueurs, les Serpentards sont obligés de gagner la coupe.

Draco s'appuie sur son balai avec un sourire séducteur, ce que je déteste, alors que l'autre dinde se met à glousser (oui oui, un vrai gloussement).

-C'est bête, puisque tu es à Serdaigle. Tu n'as pas tord sur un point, ton équipe va effectivement se faire écrasée.

Elle perd son sourire, comme Draco d'ailleurs, alors que justement Blaise étire ses lèvres dans un rictus moqueur alors que je lance un regard noir à l'autre dinde.

-Même si on perd, Serdaigle se battra jusqu'à la dernière seconde, ça tu peux en être certaine !

-Oh ça c'est pas à moi qui faut le dire, c'est à Draco-chou, réplique-je avec une voix moqueuse, ce qui se rapprochait de celle d'Ombrage, notre professeur (si on peut appeler ça un professeur) de DCFM de l'année dernière.

Elle me regarde avec un air choqué, qu'elle fait si bien, avant que Draco lui chuchote, ou essaye de lui chuchoter puisque je paris que tout le terrain peut très bien entendre ce qu'il lui dit.

-Euh, Tyra, on se revoit demain soir d'accord.

Il lui caresse la joue avec un sourire en coin alors qu'elle s'éloigne du groupe. D'ailleurs, je me rends compte que tout le monde s'éloigne de nous, même Théo et Blaise sont partis vers les vestiaires. Je sens que je ne vais pas apprécier ce qu'il va me dire. Après, c'est plus fort que moi, quand je me sens menacée, que je suis en colère, ou qu'il faut que je réplique sans savoir ce que je dois dire, je deviens méchante, et même agressive. Mais je ne regrette pas, elle l'avait bien cherché. Ce n'est cependant pas le point de vu de Dray, car vu le regard qu'il me lance, il est visiblement assez en colère.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris putain ? Elle t'a rien fait, et les relations que j'ai avec les autres ne te regardes pas c'est clair ?

Il a craché ça avec une telle hargne que j'ai du mal à avaler ma salive. Mieux vaut ne pas se trouver devant lui quand il pète un câble.

-Oh mais j'en est rien à faire d'elle, que tu lui parles, que tu ais des « relations », ou simplement que tu la baises, de toute façon elle ne va pas t'en vouloir, elle sera tellement fière d'être passée dans ton lit.

J'ai crié sans même m'en rendre compte et je quitte le terrain sans me retourner. Je sais pourtant qu'il fulmine que quelqu'un lui ai parlé comme ça, surtout moi, la petite Annabeth qui ne lui a jamais rien reproché. Pourtant, plus je réfléchis, plus je me dis que Hermione a raison. Draco a des occupations différentes des miennes. Vouloir être le meilleur, plus grand que tout le monde, le quidditch, et surtout les filles. J'ai jamais mal pris ça, mais maintenant qu'il me délaisse, je le prends de plus en plus mal. C'est comme s'il m'échappait, qu'il me remplaçait. Ou tout simplement, c'est de la jalousie, et je me déteste pour être tombée amoureuse de lui.

_PS : la chanson est Beautiful Scar d'Aaron._

_PPS : à lundi prochain !_


	5. Chapitre 4 : I don't give a damn

_Encore et toujours un grand merci à Picotti pour me corriger. Puis merci à vous, lecteurs, qui suivez ma fic chaque semaine._

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 4 : I don't give a damn.**

**_I'm not afraid to take a stand_**_  
><em>__Je n'ai pas peur de prendre position__

_**[...]**_**_I guess i had to go to that place to get to this one_**_  
><em>__J'estime que je devais me rendre à cet endroit pour en arriver là___  
><em>**_Now some of you might still be in that place_**_  
><em>__A ce jour certains d'entre vous y sont peut-être encore__

**_[...]When I say em or do something I do it, I don't give a damn_**_  
><em>__Quand je dois dire ou faire quelque chose, je le fais, j'en ai rien à faire___  
><em>**_What you think, I'm doing this for me, so f-ck the world_**_  
><em>__Quoique vous pensez, je fais cela pour moi, alors j'emmerde le monde__

Après la discussion que j'ai eue avec Draco il y a deux semaines, je me suis encore plus éloignée de lui. Après mon coup de gueule, il m'a à peine adressé la parole pour ensuite se rapprocher de Tyra. Blaise me dit qu'il est en colère parce que je lui ai gueulé dessus, et pas forcément pour ce que je lui ai dit. D'un côté je n'avais pas tort, mais je ne pense pas qu'il osera un jour me le dire. Je ne pense pas non plus qu'il me fasse vraiment la tête, c'est plutôt moi qui l'évite un peu, lui aussi m'a parlé comme à un chien, et j'attends ses excuses, même s'il faut attendre des mois quoique, peut être pas tant que ça. Mais ça me fait mal d'être loin de lui, vraiment très mal.

Cependant, notre éloignement est un mal pour un bien. Je passe bien sûr du temps avec Blaise et Théo, mais dès que je peux, je vais à la bibliothèque pour tuer le temps et je m'avance donc dans mes devoirs. Cela fait que j'ai pas mal progressé dans certaines matières, ce qui n'est pas plus mal quand je vois mes résultats de BUSEs. Et enfin, ma mission a fait un sacré bond, car je me suis vraiment rapprochée d'Hermione Granger.

Ça a commencé le lendemain de l'engueulade. J'étais allée à la volière pour m'éloigner un peu du monde quand elle est arrivée pour poster une lettre. Elle m'a tout de suite proposé de finir le devoir de Runes qui était à faire pour la semaine d'après. J'ai accepté. Puis ensuite, on a pris l'habitude de faire nos devoirs ensemble, on s'est mises ensemble pour les devoirs communs. Avant, je n'aurais jamais fait ça, mais je pensais à ma mission, à ma sœur, et j'acceptais mieux de rester avec elle. Quoique quand j'y pense, elle n'est pas si horrible que Draco le dit. Elle est même sympa et amicale. C'est peut être parce que je n'ai aucune haine envers les né-moldus et qu'elle n'a aucun préjugé sur les Serpentard. On essaye cependant d'être assez discrètes, ou plutôt j'essaye d'être discrète. Théo est au courant, mais Blaise ne l'aime pas beaucoup, et hors de question que Draco sache que j'entretiens une _vraie _amitié avec Hermione Granger. De toute façon, on est tellement proches en ce moment qu'il ne remarquerait même pas si je sortais avec Slughorn..

J'ai aussi reçu une lettre de ma mère, à propos de ma mission, comme c'est étonnant.

Hermione m'a donné rendez vous dans une classe vide pour qu'on finisse notre projet en Runes. J'ai quitté Blaise dans la salle commune pour m'y rendre, Théo étant à un de ses clubs et Draco étant avec une de ses nouvelles conquêtes, il a fait la tronche de rester tout seul. Je me dirige donc vers la classe lorsque j'aperçois quelque chose qui me stoppe net. Hermione est accompagnée, et pire encore, accompagnée de Ron Weasley et Harry Potter. Une partie de moi me crie « MISSION » et me pousse à quand même y aller, mais une autre partie me convainc de retourner dans la salle commune et d'inventer une excuse stupide. Mais alors que je commence à retourner sur mes pas, Hermione qui m'a déjà vue, m'interpelle.

-Anna !

J'entends ses pas derrière moi ce qui signifie qu'elle vient me voir. Je me retourne avec un sourire alors qu'elle arrive à quelques mètres de moi.

-Je suis désolée, s'excuse-t-elle. Les garçons ont absolument voulu savoir où j'allais, ils avaient besoin d'aide pour leur devoirs de Potion. Ça ne te dérange pas ? Tu t'entendras très bien avec eux, puis tu n'es pas obligée de leur parler sinon.

Que Weasley ait besoin d'aide en potion, ça ne m'étonne pas. Mais Potter, qui a les meilleures notes cette année, cela m'étonne un peu plus. Cela doit être une excuse pour être avec ses amis, ou alors découvrir avec qui Hermione allait à la bibliothèque, et cela doit les étonner puisqu'ils chuchotent derrière nous. J'accepte cependant leur présence, après qu'elle m'ait promis qu'ils ne nous gêneraient pas. On s'installe dans la salle, qui se trouve être celle de sortilèges, et je commence à sortir notre projet, qui est un exposé sur un chercheur en Runes anciennes, Gonzague Granduc.

On se met à travailler, alors qu'eux chuchotent de plus en plus. Je parie qu'ils sont encore en train de parler de moi. Et ça se dit Gryffondor, ils n'osent même pas le dire à voix haute. Je fronce les sourcils alors que j'entends très vaguement mon prénom, et quelques secondes après celui de Draco. C'en est trop pour moi.

-Bon, vous avez quelque chose à me demander, ou vous allez parler sur mon dos encore longtemps ?

Ils relèvent la tête comme deux enfants pris en faute alors que Hermione leur lance un regard de reproche. Potter lance un coup d'œil vers mon avant bras gauche, et je tire soudainement mon gilet noir vers mon poignet.

-Quoi, tu doutes ? Tu veux que je te montre mon avant bras ? Tu veux vérifier si je ne suis pas une Mangemort ?

Tout cela n'est que du bluff, et s'il me dit oui, je suis vraiment dans la bouse de dragon. Mais il se contente de me lancer un regard noir avant de se tourner vers sa copie. Pourtant, Hermione leur en veut encore, et continue sur ma lancée.

-Harry, Ronald, je pensais que vous me faisiez confiance sur le choix de mes amis !

Amis ? Wouha … Je suis contente, mais d'un côté je suis … triste ? Je crois que c'est un mélange de tristesse et de colère envers moi-même. Notre « amitié » est basée uniquement sur des mensonges de mon côté, alors que c'est censée être sur de la confiance. Quoique, plus j'y pense, plus je me demande si la totalité de notre amitié n'est que mensonge, ou alors si une part de moi veut _vraiment _être amie avec elle.

Weasley se tourne vers moi en rougissant.

-Sinon … Hermione nous a dit que tu aimais la musique moldue. Ça te fait au moins un point commun avec nous.

Je souris alors qu'on s'étend sur ce sujet de discussion. Car c'est vrai, j'adore la musique moldue. Depuis que mon oncle m'achète les CD's, je ne peux plus m'empêcher de les écouter en cachette. Hermione n'avait finalement pas tort, je m'entends plutôt bien avec Ronald et Harry. Ce dernier m'a même appris pas mal de choses sur le monde moldu. Mais bon, je sais que je ne serais jamais très amie avec eux, parce que je n'ai pas envie. Ils ont beau être sympathiques et j'ai beau bien m'entendre avec eux, je fais pas mal d'efforts pour ma mission, notamment oublier que l'année dernière, ils étaient parmi les premiers à m'insulter de Mangemort.

On finit notre projet et je me dépêche de ranger mes affaires pour rejoindre ma salle commune. Hermione ferme la salle de classe lorsque Ronald pose la question qui avait l'air de le préoccuper depuis un certain temps.

-Mais, pourquoi tu ne restes plus avec Malfoy ?

Je crois que je ne suis pas prête à répondre à cette question, ou alors je n'ai pas envie de lui répondre tout simplement. Et je remercie Hermione de l'avoir remarqué et de le faire à ma place

-Tu sais Ron, nous aussi on a déjà été en froid au point de ne plus rester ensemble.

Harry doit penser à quelque chose d'assez marrant parce qu'il se tourne vers moi avec un sourire plaqué aux lèvres.

-A un moment ils s'étaient tellement engueulés, que Ron n'aurait même pas remarqué si Hermione sortait avec Flitwick.

J'éclate de rire en pensant que je m'étais faite la même réflexion sur Draco, mais en changeant notre professeur de sortilèges par Slughorn. Mais à cause de mon fou rire qui dure assez longtemps tout de même, je n'entends pas les pas derrière moi.

-Anna ? Qu'est ce que tu fous avec eux ?

Cette voix, je l'aurais reconnue entre mille.

_La chanson du début est d'Eminem, et le titre est Not Afraid._

_A la semaine prochaine !_


	6. Chapitre 5 : Behind the tears

_Toujours un grand merci au génial Picotti qui me corrige. Et merci aux lecteurs qui me suivent chaque semaine:)_

**Chapitre 5 : Behind the tears.**

**_God knows what is hiding in those weak and sunken eyes_**_  
><em>__Dieu sait ce qui est caché dans ces yeux faibles et baissés___  
><em>**_A Fiery throng of muted angels_**_  
><em>__Une foule ardente d'anges amortis___  
><em>**_Giving love and getting nothing back_**_  
><em>__Donnant de l'amour et ne recevant rien en retour__

_[...]_**_Behind the tears, inside the lies_**_  
><em>__Derrière les larmes, dans les mensonges___  
><em>**_A thousand slowly dying sunsets_**_  
><em>__Une centaine de couchers de soleil mourrant doucement__

_-Anna ? Qu'est ce que tu fous avec eux ?_

_Cette voix, je l'aurais reconnue entre mille._

C'est celle de Draco. Je me retourne, sachant qu'il est évidemment derrière moi, et vu le ton qu'il a employé, il doit être vraiment en colère. Et il l'est. S'il le pouvait, il me lancerait des éclairs, ses yeux sont injectés de sang alors que ses poings sont serrés. Toute envie de rire m'a quittée, et il continue de me fixer comme s'il voulait me tuer sur place.

-Je te redemande Annabeth, qu'est ce que tu FOUS avec eux ?

Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je n'aime pas qu'on m'appelle par mon prénom en entier, alors venant de lui, c'est encore pire. Surtout que c'est très mauvais signe. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Déjà, je me demande pourquoi il se met dans un tel état, il doit se douter que c'est pour ma mission, ou j'espère qu'il va croire que c'est pour ma mission. Mais je ne peux pas en parler devant les Gryffondor, alors je prie Merlin pour qu'il comprenne et se calme enfin.

-Je …

-TAIS TOI !

Il s'avance vers moi, me prend le bras tellement fort que j'en ai mal, et je suis sûre que je vais avoir la marque de sa poigne pendant au moins une semaine. Il me tire derrière lui, pousse Hermione de devant la salle et rouvre le porte. Il me pousse à l'intérieur tellement fort que je suis obligée de me retenir à une table. Il ferme la porte, lance un Assurdiato sur la classe et se tourne vers moi avec un regard empli de haine. Cependant, c'est moi qui commence la conversation.

-Non mais tu es MALADE ou quoi ? T'étais pas obligée de pousser Hermione comme ça, et surtout me gueuler dessus !

-Tiens tu l'appelles Hermione maintenant ? C'est quoi la prochaine étape, tu vas te promener main dans la main avec Potty et te faire sauter par Weasley ?

Il m'énerve, il est obligé d'être vulgaire quand il se met en colère contre moi, alors en plus quand il n'y a aucune raison, ou aucune raison qu'il est censé connaître, ça m'énerve encore plus.

-Mais Draco, qu'est ce qui te prend ? J'ai une mission d'accord, et pour ça il faut que je me rapproche de Potter. Tu le sais alors arrête !

Il me fixe, avec encore plus d'insistance, alors que je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait être possible. Apparemment, je lui ai dit quelque chose qui ne lui a pas plus. Il passe un geste de rage dans ses cheveux et grogne.

-PUTAIN Annabeth, tu me prends vraiment pour un con hein ?

Il se rapproche de moi, et on est si proche que je peux sentir sa respiration sur mon visage, et il paraît avoir plus chaud tellement il est en colère.

-Tu vas essayer de me faire avaler que tu fais ça pour ta mission ? Je te connais d'accord, et je sais reconnaître quand tu fais quelque chose par intérêt ou par envie. Et bizarrement, ton rire ressemblait à celui que tu as quand on est avec Blaise et Théodore. Alors tu peux tout faire, sauf me mentir.

Il a parlé d'un ton calme, ce qui est assez troublant vu qu'il a crié quelques secondes auparavant. Je recule, en comprenant qu'il a lui-même compris mon jeu, qui n'en était finalement pas un. Je n'ai aucune chance de m'en sortir, alors autant lui dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur.

-Tout ça c'est de ta faute.

Je suis moi-même étonnée, ma voix tremble et me trahit. Je suis au bord des larmes, et celles-ci me brûlent les yeux. Il devrait pourtant se calmer et non, il paraît encore plus en colère. Il attend sûrement la suite de ma déclaration. Pourtant, je sens que si je dis encore un mot, je vais me mettre à pleurer, et je ne craque pas souvent, hormis ces derniers temps.

-Tu m'abandonnes, bredouille-je. Tu nous abandonnes, tout ça à cause de ta foutue mission. Alors te plains que je te remplace, Hermione au moins elle était à mon écoute ces dernières semaines.

Une larme coule le long de ma joue et je m'empresse de l'essuyer du revers de ma manche. Je ne fais qu'empirer les choses, et pourtant ça me paraît la meilleure chose à faire dans ce cas. Autant tout lui dire maintenant. J'ai besoin de lui, et ces dernières semaines c'était comme s'il n'existait plus. Un vrai fantôme. Les seules nouvelles que j'ai c'est par les autres. Je crois que je vais savoir dans les minutes qui suivent si les choses vont s'arranger ou au contraire empirer. Je dirais que pour l'instant, c'est la deuxième option qui me semble la plus appropriée.

Je sors de mes pensées par un de ses grognements. Il sert encore plus les poings – comme si c'était possible – et je sais très bien le sentiment qu'il a en tête : de la colère. Pourtant, il me parle comme à l'instant, d'une voix très calme, juste en criant les mots qui lui semblent importants.

-Ah oui, j'ai oublié. Miss-je-sais-tout est PARFAITE, miss-je-sais-tout est A L'ECOUTE. Mais elle était où ces dernières années ? Ah oui, elle t'insultait à chaque couloir, elle te rabaissait sans arrêt …

- … c'est pas vrai … chuchote-je.

-... LAISSE MOI PARLER ! Et qui était là quand ils t'insultaient ? Qui était là quand tu allais mal ? Quand ta mère te battait ? Qui est là pour te réconforter quand tu vas bien ? Quand tu te sens coupable de laisser ta sœur toute seule ? Quand ton ex t'a humiliée ? HEIN ? C'est Granger peut-être ? Non c'est moi. Et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? C'est en me di...

-TAIS TOI.

J'ai crié, tellement fort que je ne m'en savais pas capable. Lui-même est étonné. Il se calme et commence à faire les cent pas dans la salle de classe. Heureusement qu'il a lancé un assurdiato, sinon tout le collège serait au courant de notre conversation. Sa marche ne dure pas longtemps, car quelques secondes après, il se poste devant moi avec des éclairs de rage dans les yeux. Il a changé, beaucoup changé, trop changé. Comme s'il était complètement étranger, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait pris mon meilleur ami et l'avait remplacé par un inconnu. Ça me fait tellement mal, et moi-même je me demande si je n'ai pas changé. Plus je réfléchis, plus je me dis que moi aussi je me suis renfermée sur moi-même. Pour exemple, je ne suis allée à aucune sortie sur Pré au Lard, et j'ai à peine écrit à ma sœur. Comme Draco, ma mission est en train de me ronger à petit feu. Mais contrairement à lui, ce n'est pas la réalisation de ma mission, mais c'est le temps d'admettre que je ne serais plus jamais la même.

Il me regarde encore avec ce regard que je déteste tant et je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est que la discussion s'arrête. Il n'est pourtant pas prêt de me répondre. J'essaye de me défendre, et la seule idée que j'ai en tête, c'est de l'accuser. Je suis une lâche.

-Si tu étais moins occupé à ta mission, je n'aurais pas besoin de faire ami-ami avec des gens que je déteste, plus que nécessaire pour ma mission.

-J'essaye de survivre Annabeth. Je fais ce qu'il me demande de faire pour rester en vie, et garder celle de mes proches par la même occasion. Tu sais ce qu'il te fera quand il apprendra que tu éprouves une réelle sympathie envers le balafré et ses amis ? Il _tuera _Lou. Et tu n'auras que tes yeux pour pleurer.

Je le gifle de toute mes forces sous le coup de la colère. Je n'arrive pas à réaliser qu'il ait dit ça. Il a osé insinuer que je provoquerai la mort de l'être le plus cher à mon cœur. Ce qui me fait le plus mal, c'est qu'il a raison. Je suis presque sûre qu'_il _fouillera dans mes souvenirs pour trouver le moindre faux pas. Il faudra que je parle à Rogue pour qu'on reprenne les séances d'occlumencie au plus vite.

-Ca n'excuse pas le fait que tu laisses toi aussi tomber les gens qui t'ont toujours soutenus !

-Mais tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais être derrière toi 24h/24, que j'allais me mettre entre toi et Tu-sais-qui ? Mais grandis Annabeth, le temps est passé, les temps ont changé, NOTRE temps est compté alors oublie tous tes rêves de gamine, de croire qu'on aura une vie tranquille et qu'on sera ensemble pour toujours. Ma priorité c'est rester en vie. Alors fais ta mission de ton côté et fous moi la paix !

Après ça il sort de la classe, me laissant seule en train de ravaler mes larmes. C'est la première fois qu'il me dit ça : il ne veut plus avoir à faire à moi. Je n'arrive pas à me dire qu'il fout en l'air une amitié qui dure depuis … toujours pour se concentrer sur sa mission. Je le hais. Je le hais. Je le hais. Je sors de la classe et remarque avec soulagement que les Gryffondor sont partis, mais en laissant les clés sur la porte, ce qui me permet de la refermer. Après l'avoir fait, je me dirige vers ma salle commune pour souffrir en paix. Je baisse les yeux pour que personne ne se rende compte de ma peine très visible. Pourtant, presque arrivée à bon port, je fonce dans quelqu'un. Je lève les yeux et remarque Blaise, un air inquiet sur le visage.

-Anna, ça va ? J'ai vu Draco arriver il y a quelques minutes, très en colère et comme il allait te chercher pour qu...

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Je me jette dans ses bras en éclatant en sanglots. La vérité est là : Draco m'abandonne.

_La chanson est People Help The People de Cherry Ghost. La version la plus connue est de Birdy, qui est vraiment magnifique._


	7. Chapitre 6 : Help

_C'est de la campagne que je publie ce chapitre, et oui, même dans une village de même pas 400 habitants il y a Internet !_

_Merci au plus génial correcteur, monsieur Picotti. Et merci aux lecteurs, qui sont encore plus nombreux à me suivre chaque semaine :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 6 : Help**

**_When I was younger, so much you younger than today,_**_  
><em>__Quand j'étais jeune, beaucoup plus jeune qu'aujourd'hui,___  
><em>**_I never needed anybody's help in any way._**_  
><em>__Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de l'aide de personne quelle que soit la situation.___  
><em>**_But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured_**_  
><em>__Mais maintenant ces jours sont finis, je ne suis plus aussi sûr de moi___  
><em>**_Now I find I've changed my mind and I opened up the doors._**_  
><em>__Maintenant je trouve que j'ai changé de façon de penser et j'ai ouvert des portes__

Blaise m'a emmenée dans la salle sur Demande. Hors de question que les filles de ma chambre me voient comme ça. Je n'ai rien contre elles, mais on n'a pas d'affinités particulières, ça fait qu'on se supporte quand même.

Je suis maintenant assise dans un des canapés présents, un verre d'eau dans une main et un mouchoir dans l'autre, regardant un point fixe de la table basse située en face de moi, ne pensant à rien d'autre. Essayant surtout de ne pas penser à Draco.

-Anna, me chuchote Blaise d'une voix qui se veut rassurante, on devrait rentrer. Je te rapporterai à manger.

Je lève les yeux vers lui, acquiesce tel un automate et le suis vers la salle commune de Serpentard.

J'ai conscience que ce que dit McGonagall est vraiment important pour nos ASPICs, mais ça n'a aucune importance pour moi. De toute façon, je serai sûrement morte d'ici là. Il faudrait vraiment que j'arrête d'être pessimiste. Je reviens sans arrêt à la conversation d'hier, elle tourne dans ma tête sans interruption. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je me sens aussi vulnérable, aussi seule, aussi triste. Toutes les histoires que j'ai vécues n'avaient rien à voir avec celle que je vis en ce moment, car Draco était de mon côté, et pas dans celui contre lequel je me bats. Je mets ma tête dans mes mains en soufflant. Grave erreur, le professeur de métamorphose tourne alors son attention sur moi.

-Mon cours ne vous intéresse pas Miss Brighston ?

-Non...c'est …

J'en perds mes mots, je n'ai aucune excuse. Son cours ne m'intéresse effectivement pas.

-10 points en moins pour Serpentard. Vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure miss.

Elle continue son cours comme si de rien n'était alors que je retourne dans mes pensées, qui ne sont pas très joyeuses. Quand je lève enfin les yeux, je vois que Hermione me regarde avec un regard empli tristesse pour moi. Comme réponse, je lui envoie un regard haineux. La pitié est vraiment la chose que je déteste le plus au monde, alors envers moi, je ne peux vraiment pas supporter. Je tourne ensuite la tête vers la table de Draco et de Théo. Ce dernier m'adresse un léger sourire avant de reprendre ses notes tandis que son voisin s'obstine à regarder le professeur, beaucoup trop sérieusement pour que ce soit vrai.

Je me force à noter le cours que le professeur dicte, après que Blaise m'ait lancé des regards de reproche. D'ordinaire, j'aime bien cette matière, j'arrive à avoir des notes assez bonnes, mais rien n'a d'importance hormis Draco pour l'instant. Il faut vraiment que je fasse autre chose pour me le sortir de la tête. J'aurais l'occasion dans peu de temps, la cloche indiquant la fin du cours vient de sonner. Théo me fait signe qu'il m'attend dehors alors que je m'avance vers le bureau de la directrice des Gryffondor. J'espère qu'elle va prendre la parole, car je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire. Elle aurait pu très bien se contenter de me retirer des points.

-Vous savez Miss Brighston, commence t-elle. Personne n'est foncièrement mauvais.

J'avoue que là je ne comprends vraiment pas. Déjà, avec des phrases comme ça, elle me fait beaucoup penser à Dumbledore, mais en plus je ne vois pas l'intérêt, ni le lien avec ce qui s'est passé pendant le cours. Ou alors elle veut me parler d'autre chose. Je pense que c'est ça.

-Professeur, ajoute-je, je ne suis pas certaine de vous suivre.

Elle a un léger sourire, ce qui est étrange, peut être autant que si ça avait été Rogue. Bon peut être pas, mais McGonagall qui sourit, c'est vraiment très rare.

-Je veux dire pas là, continue-t-elle, que c'est à vous de choisir qui vous voulez être. Pas à vos proches.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous me dites cela.

Je sais pourtant très bien pourquoi elle me dit ça, mais je veux en avoir la confirmation, pour ensuite écarter tous ses soupçons.

-Vous êtes différente depuis le début de l'année, signale la sous directrice. Vous avez toujours été attentive à mon cours, et maintenant vous passez votre temps à écrire des choses sur vos parchemins ou à être dans vos pensées. Je suppose qu'il y a quelque chose derrière ça.

Elle sait. Elle sait tout, j'en suis maintenant certaine. Elle attend soit ma confirmation, soit une preuve.

-Où voulez-vous en venir, questionne-je d'une voix agacée.

-Nous sommes en guerre Miss, réplique-t-elle sur le même ton. Il est temps de choisir votre camp, et je doute que vos parents soient dans le camp que j'ai choisis.

J'en suis bouche bée. Elle sait pratiquement dans quel camp je suis, elle ne me juge pas, elle ne m'ordonne pas de lui montrer mon bras droit comme l'aurait sûrement fait Chourave ou Flitwick. Non, elle comprend que visiblement je n'ai pas choisis mon camp.

-Comment être sûre du camp à suivre ?

-Allons, me dit-elle d'un ton sévère, vous vous voyez vraiment obéir aux ordres de Vous-Savez-Qui ?

Au moins, je suis fixée. Elle vient de me dire clairement qu'elle sait que je suis une Mangemort. Tant pis. Si elle avait voulu me faire quelque chose, elle aurait agi avant je pense. Je ne savais pas que McGonagall était aussi directe, et manquait autant de tact, même s'il n'y a pas trente six mille façons de demander cela. Mais d'un côté, je me demande vraiment une chose : pourquoi fait elle ça ?

-Tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance.

J'ai dû parler à voix haute, et elle a répondu à ma question.

J'ai déjà entendu parler d'une organisation qui lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cela daterait même du temps de mes parents, et cette fameuse organisation se serait reformée l'année dernière. C'est fou ce que Ron Weasley n'est pas discret quand il parle en potion, grâce à lui, je connais pas mal de choses à propos des activités du Trio. Entre autre, j'ai appris par lui pas mal d'informations sur l'Armée de Dumbledore qui s'est formée l'année dernière. Je voulais même aller voir comment ça se passait, pas forcément en faire partie, mais juste par curiosité. Théodore m'a fortement déconseillé de le faire, et je le comprenais. Une semaine après, on faisait partit de l'armée inquisitoriale.

Pour en revenir à l'organisation « anti-Voldemort », je pense que McGonagall est membre. Dumbledore doit être le premier à y prendre part, et Potter doit être le centre d'intérêt de tout le groupe. Ça ne me plaît pas trop.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligée de faire un choix immédiatement, mais il y aura toujours de la place pour vous.

Je crois que ce qui bloque, c'est qu'aucun adulte n'a jamais été aussi « gentil » avec moi. Mais alors pas du tout. Mes parents, ce n'est même pas la peine d'en parler. Mon père n'est pratiquement jamais là et ma mère ne dégage aucune affection pour moi. Leurs amis non plus, surtout vu ce que mes géniteurs doivent raconter sur moi. Sinon il y a Rogue. Je sais qu'il nous aime bien avec Draco, mais il ne nous laissera jamais le choix sur quelque chose, qui plus est de rejoindre le camp adverse. Puis d'un côté, je le connais depuis presque toujours, alors je ne saurais décrire notre relation, qui n'est pas simplement élève/professeur, mais plutôt élève/mentor.

Puis le professeur McGonagall n'avait jamais montré les doutes qu'elle avait sur moi, ou ses intentions. C'est aussi ça qui me choque le plus.

Au moins maintenant je suis fixée, j'ai le choix, et si je décide de quitter les Mangemorts, je saurai où aller. Il faut néanmoins que je trouve le courage de le faire, ce qui n'est vraiment pas gagné. Puis, il est hors de question que je sois sans Draco, quoique vu nos relations, on est plus souvent séparés. Je doute qu'il veuille rejoindre le camp Potty. Puis, le plus important, il n'est même pas question de laisser Lou toute seule. Au moins, dans le camp du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il y a Narcissa qui est une personne de confiance pour s'occuper d'elle. Et tant qu'elle est là, je n'ai rien à craindre, et aucune raison importante de quitter le camp dans lequel je suis.

-Vous pouvez rejoindre votre prochain cours, conclut-elle.

Je rejoints le porte en traînant des pieds alors qu'elle m'interpelle.

-Miss Brighston, j'ai oublié de vous donner ceci, de la part du Professeur Rogue.

Je tressaille. Que me voulait-il ? J'ai vraiment peur que ce soit un message important du _Maître_, ou quelque chose par rapport à ma famille. Rogue ne me donne jamais de message, c'est que ça doit être vraiment important. Pourtant, quand je lis les mots, je suis pas mal soulagée, alors que je ne devrais pas forcément l'être.

_Demain, 19h30 dans les cachots. Prévenez Mr Malfoy._

Si c'était vraiment important, il m'aurait demandé à me voir à l'instant. Cependant, ce n'était pas très bon signe.

_Il est sûrement inutile de préciser que la chanson du début est Help des Beatles ?_

_Je ne pourrai pas publier lundi prochain, j'hésite encore à publier ce vendredi avant de partir, sinon je publierai dans deux semaines. A la prochaine ;)_


	8. Chapitre 7 : Like open doors

_Finalement ce n'est pas moi qui publie mais Picotti, mon correcteur qui publie pour moi. Donc merci et re-merci de me corriger en plus :D_

_Sur ce , bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 7 : Like open doors**

**_How can you see into my eyes like open doors ?_**_  
><em>__Comment peux-tu lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert___  
><em>**_Leading you down into my core_**_  
><em>__Te menant au plus profond de moi___  
><em>**_Where I've become so numb_**_  
><em>__Où je suis devenue si engourdie__

_[...]_**_Frozen inside without your touch_**_  
><em>__Gelée à l'intérieur sans ton contact___  
><em>**_Without your love, darling_**_  
><em>__Sans ton amour, chéri___  
><em>**_Only you are the life among the dead_**_  
><em>__Seul toi représentes la vie parmi les morts__

Je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai gardé Astronomie en option. J'ai toujours été passionnée par les étoiles, les astres, les constellations, mais pas besoin de cinq ans d'études pour les comprendre. Il fait nuit, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de me coucher, et surtout de notre quatuor, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste, je suis la seule à avoir gardé cette option. Autant dire que je me sens vraiment seule. Puis cela fait je ne sais combien de cours qu'on est sur la même constellation, j'en ai vraiment ma claque. Heureusement, plus on s'approche de l'hiver, plus il fait froid. Logique. Cela fait qu'on quitte le cours un peu plus tôt, et que je suis donc au chaud dans la salle commune avant dix heures du soir. Je pensais que quand je serai revenue, il y aurait eu au moins un des garçons qui m'aurait attendue, et je suis assez surprise en découvrant que je me suis trompée. Ils ont dû avoir la « flemme » de m'attendre, ou alors ils ont trouvé une jolie fille avec qui passer la fin de soirée. Parfois, ils m'exaspèrent vraiment. Mais bon, d'un côté, je vais pouvoir vraiment me reposer pour une fois.

Effectivement, je me suis plus que reposée. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi, et si je ne me dépêche pas, je vais être en retard pour mon premier cours, qui plus est, Potion. J'enfile mon gilet à la va vite avant de prendre mon sac et de filer en cours. J'ai juste le temps d'achever de nouer ma cravate avant de me faufiler dans le cachot et que le maître des potions ne ferme la porte. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre mon repas, tant pis, j'attendrai ce midi. Puis ce ne sont pas les pattes d'araignée et les œufs de Doxys qui vont me mettre en appétit. L'heure devrait passer vite, c'est une des seules matières où je ne m'ennuie pas.

N'ayant pu parler ni à Blaise ni à Théo, et me voyant mal demander à un première année d'aller voir le « grand et terrifiant » Draco Malfoy, je me vois dans l'obligation de lui faire passer le mot. On a une grande pause ce midi, donc logiquement, il a dû retourner dans la salle commune. J'y arrive et m'aperçois qu'il n'y est pas. Pucey, un élève de septième année remarque que je cherche quelqu'un et met fin à mes doutes.

-Si tu cherches Malfoy, il est dans son dortoir. Mais je n...

Je n'entends pas la fin de sa phrase car je fonce dans les escaliers qui mènent au dortoir des garçons. Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre trop non plus, je n'ai pas que ça à faire de ma pause du midi, surtout que je commence à avoir vraiment très très faim. J'arrive devant la porte de leur dortoir et toque. Aucune réponse. Je recommence. Pareil. Pourtant, s'il était sortit, Pucey l'aurait vu et ne m'aurait pas menti, et je l'aurais sûrement croisé dans le couloir. Conclusion, il est à l'intérieur et ne veut pas répondre. Je le redis, je n'ai vraiment pas que ça à faire.

-Malfoy, si tu n'ouvres pas immédiatement, je te jure que je défonce la porte !

Cela me fait vraiment bizarre, je ne l'ai jamais appelé Malfoy, et encore moins sur ce ton là. Pourtant, cela porte ses fruits, car à peine une poignée de secondes plus tard, il ouvre la porte, vêtu uniquement d'un caleçon. Derrière, une fille qui n'est pas plus vieille que moi se cache dans les draps de son lit. C'était ça que Pucey essayait de me dire. Trop tard.

Je reporte mon attention sur Draco et il a un regard assez étonné et blasé.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

Son ton est sec, et je sens une boule se former dans mon ventre. C'est à croire qu'il me déteste vraiment.

-Te parler.

Il jette un coup d'œil à la fille, ne prend même pas la peine de se rhabiller et ferme la porte derrière lui. Le couloir n'est pas très large, autant dire qu'on est assez proche. Il m'adresse un léger coup de tête, signifiant que je peux commencer à parler.

-Rogue veut nous voir.

-C'est tout ? Demande-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Tu me déranges juste pour ça ?

-Ca signifie deux choses, avertis-je. Soit il y a quelque chose qui se prépare, soit quelque chose s'est déjà passé. De grave.

-Ma mère m'aurait prévenu par lettre. Tu aurais pu en faire autant d'ailleurs.

Je rougis légèrement, trop bête de ne pas y avoir pensé. Mais je sais que la lettre de Rogue était un prétexte pour le voir.

-Je … voulais voir comment tu allais.

-Ecoute Anna, reprend-il d'un ton plus calme, je finis ce que j'ai à faire pour ma mission, et ensuite on pourra parler calmement. Je vais bien.

Il retourne dans sa chambre en prenant soin de bien refermer la porte, me laissant devant la porte. Seule.

Je n'avais pas tort pour hier soir. Théo a effectivement eu la flemme de m'attendre, et Blaise s'est trouvé une jolie minette avec qui finir la soirée. A force de les fréquenter, je les connais sur le bout des doigts. Et comme on passe tout notre temps libre ensemble, même pendant les vacances, ça aide beaucoup. Seulement, Blaise part en France dans de la famille pendant les vacances de Noël, on ne se verra pas pour le nouvel an comme tous les ans. Tant pis, il aura ses cadeaux à la rentrée. Puis vu les relations que j'ai avec mon stupide meilleur ami, ces vacances s'annoncent très différentes en tous points.

En attendant, Rogue doit m'attendre pour notre « rendez-vous », et si je ne presse pas le pas, je vais sûrement être en retard. J'accélère et manque de tomber en descendant la dernière marche, et c'est pratiquement à l'heure que j'arrive devant la porte du cachot.

-Vous êtes en retard, annonce Rogue alors que je ferme la porte derrière moi.

Je sais que c'est complètement inutile que je m'excuse, alors j'acquiesce, m'assois devant l'une des chaises du bureau, et remarque que l'autre est occupée par Draco. Il ne me lance même pas un regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être rancunier quand quelqu'un le critique. Mais bon, ce midi il m'a parlé comme quelqu'un de civilisé, c'est le chemin du progrès. Cependant, je n'ai pas tellement le temps de m'attarder sur lui, car Rogue prend la parole, et quand il parle, mieux vaut écouter et prendre note de ce qu'il dit.

-Vous vous doutez que vous êtes là pour l'occlumentie.

A vrai dire, pas vraiment. Il ne nous a plus enseigné depuis pas mal de temps et je pensais que c'était suffisant. Apparemment, je me suis trompée. Voldemort ayant vu que je lui cachais des choses, ça a peut être mis la puce à l'oreille au professeur. Cela reste une bonne idée.

-Draco, tu commences.

Il s'avance alors avec sa chaise et se place au centre de la pièce.

-Tu as retenu la méthode de défense j'espère.

Je revois la mienne. Il avait dit de choisir un paysage et j'avais donc opté pour un arbre. On ne peut pas tellement faire plus simple comme paysage. Pour la pose de ma marque, c'était une autre histoire. Je ne devais pas bloquer l'accès, mais plutôt ne faire aucune résistance et mettre au premier plan les souvenirs les moins … compromettants. J'essaye d'oublier les moments où avec Draco et Théo on parlait de s'enfuir, et je créé des souvenirs en quoi je suis contente d'entrer dans le cercle des Mangemorts.

Je vois que Draco est plus que concentré. Il transpire, et serre les poings très fort. Il ne perd pourtant pas des yeux le regard de Rogue et il ne montre aucune émotion sur son visage. Lui tout craché. Ca doit faire quelques minutes qu'ils ne se quittent pas des yeux et je vois que Draco commce à fatiguer.

-Ne baisse pas ta garde Draco.

Ce dernier tombe de sa chaise lorsque leurs regards se séparent. Il reprend sa respiration difficilement en se rasseyant sur sa chaise.

-Tu abandonnes ton image beaucoup trop tôt. Dix points pour Serpentard pour avoir tenu pendant presque cinq minutes. Tu peux te décaler.

Evidemment, il ne perd pas une occasion de nous ajouter des points, même si ça n'a aucun lien avec les cours. Je ne m'en plains pas pourtant. Il lève les yeux vers moi, pour que je prenne place où Draco était assis quelques secondes auparavant. Je le fais et lève les yeux vers lui, ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à mon arbre.

Quelques secondes après, je sens une présence dans mon esprit. Ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à mon arbre. Un arbre avec plein de feuilles bien vertes, au milieu de nul part, avec juste quelques feuilles mortes au pied, l'herbe bien verte elle aussi, un ciel bleu, sans aucun nuage. Le paradis. Il faudrait que je demande à Draco son paysage. Merde !

_Je suis assise au milieu du lit de Draco. On a quinze ans, Voldemort est de retour. Mes parents me parlent de plus en plus de lui, comme les parents de Théo et de Draco. Ma mère est de plus en plus occupée, mon père de plus en plus absent, Narcissa perd de plus en plus son sourire. Tout est en train de changer. Et j'ai peur, peur pour ma sœur de deux ans qui s'apprête à avoir une enfance pire que la mienne, bercée de magie noire, peur pour Draco, Théo, Narcissa._

_-T'inquiète pas, je serai là, et rien ne t'arrivera._

_Draco se veut rassurant et me prend dans les bras, comme si son étreinte me protégeait de tout, et surtout de Voldemort._

J'arrive à le faire ressortir de mon souvenir et me concentre à nouveau sur mon arbre. Il a un peu changé, il est moins feuillu, l'herbe est moins verte. Une marque d'un souvenir lié à Voldemort. Re-Merde !

_Ce sont les vacances de Noël de ma cinquième année, et je rentre comme tous les ans. Ma mère m'a obligée à enfiler ma plus belle robe et j'attends dans le salon, ne sachant pas tellement ce que je fais là, et ce qui va m'arriver. Et là, je suis fixée._

_J'ai Voldemort devant moi, réel, et c'est la première fois que ça arrive. Il est encore plus terrifiant. Sa peau est encore plus blanche que je ne l'imaginais, ses yeux encore plus rouges, il est encore plus maigre … Si je pouvais, je m'enfuirais en courant. Surtout qu'il s'avance vers moi, et tend la main vers mon bras gauche. Il enlève d'un mouvement lent le tissu qui recouvre mon avant bras et me le serre fortement, comme pour me laisser la marque de sa poigne. Un léger éclair passe dans mes yeux et il s'éloigne enfin de moi._

_-Tu as raison Edith, elle fera une parfaite fidèle._

_Il s'éloigne, et la dernière image que je garde, c'est le sourire satisfait de ma mère._

Je tourne la tête pour arrêter la connexion et je sais qu'il va être en colère. Mon image était parfaite, ma concentration non.

-Annabeth, combien de fois je t'ai dit qu'il fallait que tu ne penses à rien ? Rien c'est compri ?. Cinq points en moins pour Serpentard dû à un manque de concentration. Chaque soir, tu t'obligeras à fermer ton esprit pendant une heure. Je vous tiens au courant pour le prochain entraînement. Sortez.

J'obéis et sors directement de la salle sans m'attarder.

Fermer mon esprit, comme si c'était simple.

_La chanson est de Evanescence et s'appelle Bring me to life._

_Je ne mets pas la pression aux lecteurs pour avoir des reviews, comme dire qu'il me faut tant de reviews pour le prochain chapitre, mais pensez qu'en laisser ne prend que 5 minutes au maximum, et les avis qu'on me donne me permette d'avancer dans l'intrigue et d'éclaircir certains points. Puis c'est le seul "salaire" que je peux recevoir :) Et je ne parle pas que pour moi, donc pensez à tous ceux qui écrivent._

_On se retrouve lundi prochain pour le chapitre 8 qui s'appelle Little Sister._


	9. Chapitre 8 : Little Sister

_Lundi veut dire chapitre ! Je passe en coup de vent pour poster le chapitre 8 de BBE. Bonne lecture et à lundi prochain !_

**Chapitre 8 : Little sister.**

**_We used to play all the games_**_  
><em>__Nous avions l'habitude de jouer à tous les jeux___  
><em>**_Where no one is the winner._**_  
><em>__Auxquels personne ne peut gagner.___  
><em>**_We use to laugh and make lies._**_  
><em>__Nous avions l'habitude de rire et de mentir,___  
><em>**_So leave the better._**_  
><em>__Sans jamais s'inquiéter.__

Le moment que j'attendais avec impatience était enfin arrivé. Ce soir, je serai chez moi, et je reverrai enfin ma sœur. Elle me manque tellement.

J'ai réussi à boucler ma valise en une soirée. D'un côté, je suis loin d'emporter tout. Je ne vais pas me servir de la plupart des choses que j'ai ici, alors cela ne sert à rien qu'elles fassent le voyage pour rien. Je suis dans la calèche me menant à Pré-Au-Lard actuellement et d'ici une heure, je serai enfin partie.

Par rapport à ma dernière séance d'occlumentie, qui s'était mal passée, j'ai essayé de suivre les conseils du professeur Rogue. Je dis bien essayé, parce qu'avec tout ce qui se passe dans ma tête en ce moment, je n'arrive pas vraiment à faire le vide.

Ensuite pour Draco, rien de nouveau. On ne se parle pas vraiment, on ne passe pas du temps ensemble. J'ai quelques nouvelles par Théo et Blaise, qui d'ailleurs en ont marre de son comportement de « sombre crétin ». Ils essayent de lui parler, mais il reste sur ses positions. Qu'est ce qu'il m'énerve. Je ne sais même pas si sa mission avance.

Pour ma part, la mienne n'avance pas vraiment. Je fais régulièrement mes devoirs avec Hermione, quelque fois Harry, mais je n'ai jamais eu accès à leur dortoir, et si je veux la carte, il faut que j'y aille impérativement. Aucune idée de comment y accéder. J'ai quelques fois lancé le sujet, ou essayer de me rapprocher de leurs quartiers, comme accompagner Hermione dans sa salle commune. En vain. A croire qu'ils sont au courant. Pour me consoler, je me dis que j'ai encore six mois pour y arriver.

On est enfin arrivé à la gare. Une fine pellicule de neige recouvre les pavés et la plupart des magasins autours de nous sont fermés. D'un côté, la plupart des habitants doivent travailler en ce moment, et sans les visites mensuelles des élèves du collège, Pré-Au-Lard est une ville pratiquement morte. La calèche que j'ai empruntée me dépose devant Zonko et je dois faire encore quelques pas pour arriver à la gare. Blaise et Théo sont à mes côtés et je remarque qu'ils pressent le pas. Sûrement pour avoir un compartiment seuls dans le train. Heureusement que les première année ne savent pas quel bazar est le trajet du retour, ou n'importe quel trajet en Poudlard Express tout court. Tout le monde se jette sur les compartiments, mais c'est toujours mieux que devoir partager son trajet avec une bande de moucherons de Gryffondor.

On distance la plupart des élèves et arrive à avoir un compartiment du fond, rien que tous les trois. Draco nous a semé dans le rang pour prendre les calèches, et on ne va quand même pas lui courir après. Déjà que je vais supporter son humeur de dragon pendant toutes les vacances, si je peux avoir un voyage dans la joie et la bonne humeur, ce sera déjà ça de gagné.

La dame avec son chariot est déjà passée pour nous proposer plusieurs sucreries, mais les garçons avaient fait leur réserve dans les cuisines. Au moins on ne se ruine pas pour des choses qu'on peut avoir gratuitement. Avant on se faisait avoir, mais les elfes sont tellement généreux, que c'est difficile de refuser tout ce qu'ils nous donnent. Si vous goûtiez leur gâteau … vous comprendriez.

-Excusez-no... Oh Annabeth tu tombes bien !

Je détourne le regard du paysage qui m'a plongé dans mes pensées et me retourne vers la porte grande ouverte du compartiment. Hermione a un sourire assez gêné tandis que derrière, Harry se sent de trop et Ron fait la tête. En face de moi, Théo et Blaise me fusillent du regard, visiblement au courant de ce que Hermione va me demander. Ils ne sont pas tellement pour partager une bonne partie du voyage, avec le trio le plus célèbre de Poudlard.

-Désolés de vous déranger, s'excuse-t-elle, mais tous les compartiments sont pleins, et avec Ron et Harry on a pensé, enfin j'ai pensé – Ron vient de grogner – qu'on pourrait partager le compartiment, comme on s'entend assez bien. Si Nott et Zabini sont d'accord bien sûr.

Vu le regard que ces derniers lui lancent, je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils soient vraiment d'accord. Mais elle a plutôt l'air d'attendre uniquement ma réponse.

-Aucun problème, n'est-ce pas, réplique-je en me tournant vers mes deux amis.

La tête des deux Serpentard est vraiment comique, et belle à voir. Ils ne devraient pas trop m'en vouloir, ils savent que j'ai une mission avec le trio, et vu à quelle vitesse cette dernière avance, il vaudrait mieux que je saute sur chaque occasion. Et partager tout un retour avec eux, c'est une des plus belles occasions que j'ai eu depuis le début de l'année. Il faut juste que je trouve un sujet de conversation pour soutirer des informations sur cette fameuse carte.

-Malfoy n'est pas avec vous, demande Ron.

Quelle question stupide. Blaise me devance.

-A ton avis la belette, s'il n'est pas là, c'est qu'il n'est pas avec nous. Réfléchis un peu.

Je lui lance un regard lourd de reproches. Je trouve aussi que Weasley ne réfléchit pas assez avant de parler – comportement typiquement Gryffondorien – mais ce n'est pas vraiment une raison pour lui en faire la remarque, surtout avec les mots qu'il a utilisé. Mais je crois qu'il a compris, et j'espère qu'il va faire des efforts. Maintenant que j'y pense, heureusement que Draco n'est pas avec nous, je n'aurais pas pu avoir un seul sujet de conversation avec le trio. D'ailleurs, il faut vraiment que j'engage la conversation.

-Weasley, j'ai vu, ou plutôt entendu les rumeurs, en quoi tu sortais avec Brown ?

Blaise, Théo et Potter tentent tant bien que mal de cacher leur immense sourire, alors qu'Hermione semble en train de fulminer sur place. Je mettrais ma baguette à couper qu'elle est jalouse. Pendant ce temps là, Ron est devenu tout rouge. C'est hilarant, la couleur de ses oreilles rivalise avec celle de ses cheveux.

-Je … ne vois pas de … quoi tu veux parler.

-Arrête ton nimbus, se moque Harry. On peut pas tellement dire que vous voyez discrets. Ou alors faut être aveugle.

-Et encore, s'esclaffe Théo, vu le bruit que vous faites en vous embrassant …

C'est troublant de voir une complicité apparaître subitement entre Théo et Potter. Eux qui ne peuvent habituellement pas se voir en peinture … Draco s'en arracherait les cheveux. Quoique non, il aime trop sa chevelure pour ça. Aller, on y va en douceur, mais il faut que je parle de cette fameuse carte, et des passages qu'elle montre. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

-Sinon, il faudrait connaître des passages secrets sympa, tente-je. Vous en avez à me conseiller ?

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais … quelqu'un, annonce Hermione me regardant.

-Oh, réponds-je gênée, parfois il faudrait vraiment que je pense à réfléchir moi aussi avant de parler. C'est juste … pour savoir, ou pour un futur coup …

-Draco te tuerait, déclare Blaise.

-Draco n'est pas mon père, réplique-je sur le même ton. Et vu les relations qu'on a en...

Je m'arrête net en me rappelant qu'il n'y a pas que nous dans le compartiment, et je n'ai vraiment envie que les Gryffondor sachent les histoires qu'il y a entre Draco et moi. Je reporte mon attention sur le trio.

-Bref, vous n'avez pas des passages secrets, même pour sortir de Poudlard pour une quelconque envie ?

-Non, pas que je sache, conclut Harry après avoir longuement réfléchi.

Il lance cependant un regard à ses amis, que je n'ai pas pu louper. Comme s'il cachait quelque chose. Et il cache quelque chose. Au moins je suis fixée, je ne pourrai pas avoir d'informations de leur bouche. Donc je dois fouiner, ou trouver la carte. La dernière option sera toujours la bonne, et c'est ce que le maître veut en priorité. C'est pas gagné.

Personne n'est revenu sur le sujet. On a parlé un peu de bouquins, enfin j'ai surtout parlé de bouquins avec Hermione puisque les garçons ne se sont pas parlés.

Le train commence à ralentir et je remarque qu'on est déjà arrivé. J'embrasse Blaise et Théo, rassemble mes affaires et sors du compartiment. Plus vite je serai sur la quai, mieux ça sera. Et en plus j'éviterai la foule d'élèves.

Je peux déjà apercevoir les parents attendant sur le quai, et je sais que les miens n'y seront pas. Mais il y aura Narcissa, et surtout ma sœur. Le train se stabilise enfin et les élèves commencent à se rendre compte qu'on est à King's Cross. J'ouvre la porte et saute directement sur le quai. Je n'ai même pas fait un pas que …

-ANNA !

Une tornade brune me saute dans les bras. Son odeur de vanille me chatouille les narines et je la soulève.

-Ma puce, tu m'as tellement manqué.

Je souffle dans son cou et entendre son rire me fait oublier tous mes problèmes. Derrière je vois Narcissa me sourire. Il ne manque plus que Draco, et on pourra partir. Mais j'ai retrouvé ma sœur, et c'est tout ce qui m'importe maintenant.

_Chanson de la BO de Lol, de Jean-Philippe Verdin._


	10. Chapitre 9 : She'd found her way

_Comme tous les lundis, le nouveau chapitre de BBE est posté ! Je remercie comme toutes les semaines le merveilleux Picotti, et en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise, bonne lecture !_**  
><strong>

**Chapitre 9 : She'd found her way.**

**_So this is permanence, love's shattered pride._**_  
><em>__Alors c'est une permanence, la fierté brisée de l'amour.___  
><em>**_What once was innocence, turned on its side._**_  
><em>__Ce qui fut autrefois de l'innocence, s'est tourné de son côté.__

_[...]_**_Oh how I realised how I wanted time,_**_  
><em>__Oh comme j'ai réalisé combien je voulais du temps,___  
><em>**_Put into perspective, tried so hard to find,_**_  
><em>__J'ai relativisé, essayé si dur de trouver,___  
><em>**_Just for one moment, thought I'd found my way._**_  
><em>__Juste un instant, j'ai pensé que j'avais trouvé ma voie.__

La période de Noël est celle que je préfère. C'est l'occasion d'être ensemble et de fêter les familles et les amis en même temps. Mais cette année, comme je l'ai déjà dit, rien n'est pareil comparé à tous les Noëls que j'ai pu passer depuis ma première année.

Blaise doit être en France à l'heure qu'il est, sûrement chez un de ses cousins lointains. Draco, lui est enfermé dans sa chambre et je ne verrai Théo que le lendemain de Noël, c'est-à-dire dans six jours. Des vacances pourries s'annoncent. Au moins, avant, quand ça n'allait pas, j'avais Draco, ce qui n'est bien évidemment plus le cas.

Bien sûr, j'adore n'importe quelle période puisque je revois Lou. Depuis que je suis rentrée de Poudlard, elle me fait un peu oublier tous mes problèmes. Ceux liés aux Gryffondor, à ma mission, à Draco …

-Anna, on fait un monsieur de neige s'il te plait ? Anna, les elfes ils peuvent nous faire pancakes ? Anna, c'est bientôt qu'il y aura les cadeaux sous l'arbre ?

Tout ça sonne bien mieux que les « Anna, tu en es où dans ta mission ? Anna, tu sais que pour l'instant tu es mal vis à vis de Voldemort ? »

Comme si je n'étais pas au courant. De tout façon, d'où je suis, je ne peux pas tellement avancer dans ma mission. C'est comme si je me reposais. Voilà, les vacances sont l'occasion de prendre du repos avec de me mettre à deux cent pour cent dans ma mission. Encore faut il que je tienne parole.

Peu après mon retour de Poudlard, je suis rentrée au manoir de mes parents. C'est vrai que c'est assez rare d'y être. Pour tout dire, je suis souvent chez les Malfoy. Il est plus grand, et je suis normalement tout le temps avec Draco. Mais je ne me voyais pas rester chez eux pour être enfermée dans la chambre qui m'est réservée pendant toutes les vacances. Mieux vaut être chez moi, comme ça Lou a tous ses jouets, et je peux me permettre des choses que je ne fais que chez moi, comme la grasse matinée.

Dehors, le gazon du parc est recouvert d'au moins dix centimètres de neige. On peut encore apercevoir mes traces et celles de ma sœur dans la neige, ainsi que le bonhomme de neige qu'on a fait ce matin. Maintenant nous sommes dans la véranda, et Lou se joue artiste avec quelques pinceaux et de la peinture. Sa langue est légèrement sortie par la coin de sa bouche, signe qu'elle s'applique sur son travail. Ses sourcils sont froncés et je souris devant sa petite moue attendrissante. Apparemment, quand elle se concentre, elle est mon portrait craché.

-Anna, le rouge sitoplé.

Je souris en remarquant ses fautes de prononciation et lui passe le petit pot de rouge. Elle trempe son pinceau dedans et fait de gros traits sur le dessus de sa feuille, qui représente un cœur, mais je n'en suis pas certaine.

-Voilà !

Elle me tend son dessin et quelques couleurs dégoulinent déjà.

-Tu peux l'éteindre pour qu'il sèche ?

-L'étendre ma puce, et oui ne t'inquiète pas, acquiesce-je en mettant son dessin sur le buffet du petit salon. Allez, maintenant au lit.

J'avais vraiment oublié à quel point elle me manquait à Poudlard. Et j'ai dans mes intentions de profiter de chaque instant, de chaque moment.

Je ne me suis jamais autant ennuyée pendant les vacances. Je profite de Lou, mais pendant sa sieste, je m'occupe autrement. Les deux derniers jours, j'ai fait mes devoirs, et maintenant qu'ils sont finis, je tourne en rond comme un lion dans sa cage. J'ai fini d'installer toutes les décorations de Noël, et je vais essayer de m'occuper autrement. Je ne vois qu'une chose, la lecture. Je me dirige vers la bibliothèque se trouvant à l'étage. Elle est assez grande, même très grande. Mon père a toujours voulu avoir beaucoup de livres, et même s'il est loin de les avoir tous lus, il connaît au moins les noms, les auteurs et le sujet.

Je parcours des yeux la rangée se trouvant devant moi. Je la connais assez bien cette bibliothèque pendant que j'y pense. J'ai dévoré tous les contes étant enfant. J'espère que Lou aura la même passion que moi, histoire qu'on partage encore quelque chose.

Quelque chose d'anormal arrête mes pensées, et je ne sais toujours pas quoi. Je regarde à nouveau les titres des livres et je sais enfin la chose qui m'a interpellée : un des livres n'a pas de titres sur sa couverture. Je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà vu. Je le prends et il est vraiment très léger pour un livre. Surtout qu'il semble épais. Je l'ouvre et découvre en effet que ce n'est pas un livre mais une boîte contenant une fiole. _Renaissance_. Ce mot est inscrit sur la fiole et je me demande vraiment ce que cela signifie. En y regardant de plus près, quelque chose comme un liquide flotte dans le récipient. J'ai déjà vu ça quelque part, et maintenant j'en suis sûre. C'est un souvenir, et ma curiosité appelle une pensine. C'est mal je sais, mais maintenant que j'ai fais cette découverte, je ne pourrai pas ne pas regarder le souvenir. Renaissance_. _Ce mot résonne dans ma tête et il ne pourra pas en sortir tant que je ne l'aurai pas vu, tant que je n'aurai pas vécu le souvenir. Tant pis, c'est mal, mais c'est ce que je veux.

Je replace le livre et sors en vitesse de la bibliothèque. Avec un peu de chance, mes parents devraient rentrer tard, comme tous les soirs d'ailleurs. Le souvenir appartient à l'un d'eux, puisqu'il ne m'appartient pas. Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils me découvrent violant leur intimité. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'ils me feraient. J'arrive rapidement dans le bureau de mon père, et heureusement qu'il n'est pas fermé. J'ouvre la porte se trouvant derrière son bureau et découvre la pensine que Lucius lui a offert il y a quelques temps déjà. C'est maintenant.

Je dévisse la fiole et le souvenir coule en douceur dans le bassin. Et moi même, je bascule peu après.

Je suis dans un taudis. L'endroit est petit, humide, crasseux. Le genre d'endroit d'où l'on rêve de sortir rapidement. J'aperçois une personne dans le fauteuil miteux dans le coin de la pièce, sous une couverture. J'hallucine, devant moi se trouve ma mère, jeune. Elle doit avoir environ mon âge.

-Edith, bouge toi un peu, retentit une voix derrière mon dos.

Je n'ai entendu cette voix qu'une fois. C'était l'année dernière, et c'est celle de mon oncle Edgard, le seul frère de ma mère. Il est un peu plus vieux, et la seule fois où je l'ai vu, il s'est engueulé avec ma mère, m'a donné un petit papier avec des chiffres « En cas de besoin, je sais que tu es différente ». Et depuis plus rien.

Lui aussi a beaucoup changé. Ils ont tous deux l'air fatigué, mais ils n'ont pas en plus les rides d'aujourd'hui.

-Et tu veux que je fasse quoi au juste, réplique-t-elle d'une voix que je ne lui connais pas, beaucoup plus douce, et qui me fais frissonner.

-Tu pourrais ranger, ou au moins faire autre chose que d'être écrasée à ne rien faire.

-J'ai le droit de me reposer,grogne ma mère, je viens de rentrer de Poudlard, j'ai quand même le droit de m'accorder une pause !

-Et tu crois que c'est plus facile pour moi ? J'ai deux boulots en plus de mes études pour qu'on arrive à vivre convenablement, alors si quelqu'un doit avoir une pause ici, c'est moi.

-Vivre convenablement, se moque-t-elle. Tu rigoles, tu as vu dans quelle merde on vit ?

-Et bah si tu n'es pas contente, propose-t-il d'une voix plus calme, tu n'as qu'à aller ailleurs, voir si c'est mieux.

Quelqu'un toquant à la porte met fin à leur dispute. Le frère de ma mère ouvre la porte et je l'entends parler avec l'invité, puis s'effacer pour le laisser entrer. Cette tête me dit quelque chose. C'est Yaxley, un mangemort. Je devine assez simplement ce qu'il vient faire ici.

-Vous vous doutez pourquoi je fais le déplacement, annonce-t-il. Vous intéressez beaucoup le maître. Vous êtes les héritiers d'une famille de sang-purs et vous parents étaient respectés dans notre société.

-On voit bien où cela nous a mené, continue Edgard avec ironie.

-Toujours est il que la maître vous offre une place dans ses rangs, ce qui est un honneur que vous ne pouvez refuser.

-Donc nous n'avons pas le choix, ose ma mère.

Le mangemort se retourne vers elle.

-Vous ne devriez même pas hésiter normalement. Vous avez tout de même cinq jours pour donner votre réponse. Si elle est positive, retrouvez nous à l'heure et au lieu indiqués sur la carte.

Il lui tend cette carte avant de quitter le taudis en un coup de vent. Mon oncle quitte le coin de l'unique salle pour arracher la carte des mains de ma mère.

-Hors de question qu'on rejoigne ce groupe de malade mentaux, déclare-t-il en voulant mettre la carte à la poubelle.

Mais ma mère ne doit pas l'entendre de cette oreille car elle la lui reprend des mains et l'approche de son visage en la fixant, comme pour la déchiffrer, voir si cela est vrai.

-Edgard, comme tu peux dire ça ? Tu te rends compte de la chance qu'on nous offre ? On va enfin faire partie de quelque chose d'important, et j'ai entendu dire qu'on avait de grandes chances d'avoir un travail après avoir rejoint leur rang …

-Et tu sais ce qu'on devra faire pour ça ? Mais tu t'entends parler ! T-U-E-R, c'est ça que tu veux faire pour avoir un poste ?

-C'est la seule chance que j'ai, finit elle.

Et elle quitte la pièce, par la seule porte possible, celle de sortie.

Et je quitte moi même le souvenir et me retrouve en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire devant la pensine. Je reprends le flacon après avoir remis le souvenir dedans et repars en vitesse vers la bibliothèque. Je range tout, ne laissant aucune trace de mon passage et ensuite je pourrai réfléchir à ce dont j'ai découvert. Je remets le fameux flacon dans le livre que je remets ensuite dans la bibliothèque. J'entends du bruit en bas. Merde, l'un d'eux doit être rentré et je me dépêche de rejoindre ma chambre avant qu'il ne monte.

Une fois arrivée, je ferme la porte et ma laisse glisser jusqu'en bas. Je ne crois toujours pas à ce que j'ai découvert. Je sais maintenant comment ma mère est entrée chez les mangemort, et pourquoi elle s'est séparée de son frère. Voldemort lui avait probablement donné un travail, un nom, une place dans la société. Et même si je ne comprenais pas la folie de ma mère envers lui, je pouvais enfin l'expliquer. Voldemort lui avait donné une nouvelle et belle vie.

_J'espère que ça expliquera en partie le comportement de la mère de Anna, et à se retrouve la semaine prochaine._

_Chanson : Twenty four hours de Joy Division._


	11. Chapitre 10 : I'll protect you

_Et voilà la suite ! Toujours merci à Picotti et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 10 : I'll protect you.**

**_I'll protect you from the hooded claw_**_  
><em>__Je te protègerai de la griffe en capuche___  
><em>**_Keep the vampires from your door_**_  
><em>__J'éloignerai les vampires de ta porte__

_[...]_**_Dreams are like angels_**_  
><em>__Les rêves sont comme des anges___  
><em>**_They keep bad at bay.. bad at bay_**_  
><em>__Ils gardent le mal au loin…le mal au loin___  
><em>**_Love is the light_**_  
><em>__L'amour est la lumière___  
><em>**_Scaring darkness away.. yeah_**_  
><em>__Qui effraie les ténèbres__

Même si tout cela s'est passé hier, j'ai beau tourner le souvenir dans tous les sens, je ne comprends toujours pas comment ma mère a pu arriver à une telle folie. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je crois que je ne le comprendrai jamais. De tout façon, sa folie envers son Maître ne justifiera pas la haine qu'elle a envers ses enfants. Je ne pense pas vraiment qu'il lui ai demandé, ou alors c'est juste pour ne pas paraître faible. Mais qui peut bien trouver l'amour comme une faiblesse ? Hormis le mégalo, personne …

Ma mère est rentrée le soir, et je n'ai pas arrêté de la fixer tout le temps du repas. Elle a dû s'en rendre compte, car elle me lançait elle aussi des regards appuyés qui voulaient en dire long, comme « Qu'est ce que tu as à me regarder ? ». Elle n'a pas tardé à dire cette phrase d'ailleurs. Ensuite elle m'a annoncé, sur un ton plus calme, que le Maître voulait me voir le lendemain après-midi, au manoir Malfoy. Je m'y attendais un peu, il va sûrement me demander un rapport de ma mission.

Après tout, ce sera une occasion pour voir Narcissa, elle doit se douter que quelque chose ne va pas entre son fils et moi. Puis Lou meurt d'envie de voir Draco, et je sais qu'elle doit lui manquer aussi.

-Anna, me demande Lou, assise sur la commode sa chambre, pourquoi on passe pas Noël chez Draco et Cissy ?

Je savais bien que cette question n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Elle non plus n'est pas idiote et s'est bien rendue compte que quelque chose n'allait pas entre mon meilleur ami et moi.

-Ils sont débordés, réponds-je en finissant de lui lacer ses chaussures. Allez ma puce, on y va.

Je n'avais pas tellement envie de lui dire la vraie raison. Puis c'est qu'un demi mensonge non ? Draco préfère régler sa mission au calme et me reparler après. Vu comme ça, c'est encore plus égoïste que je ne le pensais. Je la fais descendre et elle court devant la cheminée du salon.

-J'peux prendre la poudre, réclame Lou.

Je prends mon sac d'une épaule, Lou dans l'autre bras, et en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, je me retrouve dans le petit salon du manoir Malfoy. J'ai à peine le temps de sortir de la cheminée quand j'entends une conversation dans le grand salon, malgré moi.

-Lucius, je pensais que les choses avaient changé en temps de guerre.

C'est la voix de Narcissa, et visiblement elle est avec son mari.

-Certaines choses ne changent pas, même en temps de guerre. Et justement, plus le temps passe, plus le fait de conserver un sang pur est bien vu.

-Draco est très occupé en ce moment, ce n'est pas vraiment le temps d'annoncer son mariage avec la petite Greengrass.

Je n'en reviens pas. C'est comme si je recevais un point en plein cœur. J'ai des nausées, quelque chose dans lourd dans le ventre et je pose Lou à terre, comme ça si je tombe, je tomberai seule. Elle court dans le salon où se trouve le couple et je me sens obligée de la suivre. J'arrive malheureusement rapidement dans la salle.

-Anna, déclare la maîtresse de maison en se levant, nous ne t'attendions pas maintenant.

Elle doit comprendre que j'ai entendu leur conversation. Elle ne doit pas tellement m'en vouloir non plus, elle pensait sûrement que j'arriverai plus tard.

-Il fallait que je vois Draco avant d'aller voir le Maître, dis-je sur un ton qui se voulait poli. Cela semblait tout de même assez méchant.

Elle comprit que ce que j'avais entendu ne me plaisait pas tellement. Elle prend Lou dans ses bras tandis que je salue Lucius d'un signe de tête.

-Je t'appellerai quand le maître voudra te voir, annonce-t-il.

Je sors du salon et emprunte les escaliers pour monter voir mon stupide meilleur ami. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, il a l'air au courant de ce mariage, et je doute que l'accord ait été signé le mois dernier. Autant dire qu'il n'a pas voulu me mettre au courant alors qu'il aurait pu le faire depuis des années. Je souffle de rage alors que j'arrive devant la porte de sa chambre. Je toque, et il vient m'ouvrir quelques secondes après. Il me regarde de bas en haut en levant un sourcil.

-Quoi, m'énerve-je. Tu es aussi étonné de me voir ici ?

Il lève les yeux au ciel et s'efface pour me faire entrer dans sa chambre. Plein de livres et de parchemins sont étalés sur son lit, et je me doute que c'est par rapport à sa mission. Sa tenue de mangemort est posé sur sa chaise. Il doit avoir été appelé il y a peu de temps. Ce n'est pas étonnant, étant donné que je ne vais pas tarder à me présenter devant le Maître.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, demande-t-il d'une voix lasse.

Je me retourne vers lui. Il semble fatigué, et pas super content de me voir. C'est sadique, mais j'ai envie de l'énerver, de le fatiguer encore plus pour tout le mal qu'il m'a fait.

-Je viens prendre des nouvelles voyons, réplique-je en lisant les parchemins.

Il me le reprend des mains et me lance un regard noir.

-Ne me prends pas pour un abruti.

-Tu comptais me le dire quand pour ton mariage ?

Il souffle, pose le parchemin sur son lit et pose ses mains sur mes épaules. Mais je le repousse en le fusillant du regard.

-Tu te rends compte que je l'ai appris par ta mère Draco. Ta mère ! J'aurais voulu l'apprendre par toi !

-Tu n'étais pas censée être au courant !

-Ah bon, tu comptais te marier dans mon dos ?, cris-je. Joli choix.

-Tu n'étais pas censée être au courant parce que ce putain de mariage n'aura pas lieu, s'époumone-t-il pour parler plus fort que moi.

-Ah bon, demande-je en me faisant toute petite.

Il me fait asseoir sur son lit et se place à son tour à côté de moi. Il me prend la main et me regarde dans les yeux. Ce geste me réchauffe le cœur, j'ai l'impression qu'on est comme avant.

-Ecoute, hésite-t-il. Il est hors de question que je me marrie avec Greengrass d'accord ? Je ne voulais pas te mettre au courant de quelque chose qui n'aura jamais lieu. Et ce n'est sûrement pas le moment de dire à mes parents ce que j'en pense, surtout que ça ne changerait rien. Bref. T'es calmée ?

Pour répondre à sa question, je me jette à son cou et je suis contente qu'il réponde à mon étreinte en resserrant ses bras autours de ma taille. Ça m'avait tellement manqué, et même si je sais qu'il tient encore à moi, maintenant j'en ai la certitude. Et le fait qu'il soit comme ça uniquement avec moi, que je sois sa seule amie fille m'emplit de fierté. Comme Draco Malfoy n'est pas un connard avec toutes les filles.

-Je te promets qu'il ne t'arrivera rien Anna …

Et j'y crois, et ressers encore plus mes bras autours de son cou. C'est comme une protection, comme si rien ne pouvait m'arriver dans ses bras.

Quelqu'un toquant à la porte met fin à notre étreinte. Il m'embrasse sur le front avant de se lever pour aller ouvrir tandis que je sors mes affaires du sac et revêts ma tenue de Mangemort. J'ai bien fait, car Lucius dit à son fils qu'il faut que je descende. Je me dépêche de m'habiller et sors en vitesse de la chambre, sans oublier de regarder Draco pour avoir un sourire encourageant. Je presse le pas, le Maître n'attend pas. Lucius me fait descendre au sous sol, là où Voldemort se cache. Il est pâle, beaucoup plus que d'habitude, ce qui est vraiment troublant, surtout lorsqu'on sait qu'un Malfoy est très pâle naturellement. J'ai beau connaître Lucius Malfoy depuis toute petite, je ne peux pas vraiment dire que je suis proche de lui. Autant Narcissa est mon adulte préférée, Lucius a toujours été froid, distant, un peu comme mes parents. Rentrer dans le cercle des Mangemorts a dû leur enlever toute part d'humanité en eux. On est arrivé, la porte de la salle est devant nous. J'entre derrière Malfoy Senior et me retrouve rapidement entourée de Mangemorts. L'ambiance est bizarre, beaucoup plus que d'habitude. Peut être qu'une mission a échoué, ou plusieurs fidèles sont probablement morts, capturés, ou nous ont peut être dénoncés. Avec eux, on n'est jamais sûr de rien.

-Annabeth, avance toi, retentit une voix au centre de la pièce.

Je m'avance en tremblant et arrive beaucoup trop rapidement devant lui.

-Comment avance ta mission ?

Il ne faut pas que je lui mente, et il ne faut pas qu'il croit que ma mission stagne.

-La sang-de-bourbe me fait confiance Maître, réponds-je d'une voix tremblante, qui se veut pourtant confiante.

-As-tu eu accès à la carte dont Queudver nous a parlé ?

-Potter ne me fait pas assez confiance, mais vous l'aurez avant la fin de l'année, je vous l'assure Maître.

-J'espère bien. Ce n'est pas assez convaincant pourtant. _Endoloris_.

Je tombe à genoux et me mords la lèvre pour ne pas crier, il prendrait ça pour une faiblesse. Ne pas crier, ne pas lui montrer qu'on a mal, voilà la première règle qu'on m'a apprise.

Il arrête au bout de quelques secondes qui me paraissent une éternité. J'essuie le sang qui coule et me relève, avec un masque d'impartialité.

-Bien. J'espère que ton prochain rapport sera plus convaincant. Tu peux t'en aller.

Je m'apprête à faire demi-tour lorsqu'il me rappelle.

-Au fait, tu expliqueras à Draco que son père n'a pas été à la hauteur lors de la dernière mission et que je l'ai puni convenablement.

Je ne comprends rien, et cela doit se voir sur mon visage car il montre le coin de la pièce d'un signe de tête. Les fidèles me fixent, attendant le moindre geste de ma part. Je n'ose pas me retourner, de peur de voir quelque chose que je regretterai. Et vu le sourire que Voldemort avait, je pense que cela ne vas pas me plaire. Pourtant, je me sens obligée et je me retourne.

A travers les quelques robes de Mangemorts, je peux parfaitement distinguer ce que je vois. Un long frisson traverse ma colonne vertébrale et mon pouls s'affole naturellement.

Narcissa est là.

Elle gît.

Morte.

_Moi, sadique ? Non ! Mais cette mort est très importante pour la suite. On se retrouve lundi prochain ! Et pensez au reviews s'il vous plait, c'est la seule chose qui me permet de m'améliorer ou d'avoir votre avis. Puis ça coûte rien et ça prend quelques secondes ..._

_Chanson : The Power of Love de Franky goes to Hollywood._


	12. Chapitre 11 : When you're gone

_Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde ! Nous sommes lundi donc, nouveau chapitre ! Mais avant de commencer, j'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire._

_Je ne sais pas si vous aviez remarqué, mais lundi dernier, il y a eu un beug qui a duré deux jours. Cela a fait que je n'ai pas pu voir le nombre de lecteurs du lundi et du mardi. Ça m'a vraiment énervée parce que le dernier chapitre était vraiment important et je voulais savoir si beaucoup de gens l'avaient lu. Enfin bref, tout ça pour vous dire que je n'ai pas tellement pu avoir d'avis pour le dernier chapitre, surtout que je n'ai eu AUCUNE review. Alors en plus, si on n'affiche pas les lectures …_

_Et deuxième chose, de la PUB. Si vous n'avez rien à lire, ou que vous ne trouvez pas de fiction assez bien ? Allez faire un tour sur le profil de **Picotti**, le plus génial écrivain ! Teddy, Rémus, Rose, Scorpius … Vous serez servis !_

_Bref, bonne lecture et pensez à tout ça s'il vous plaît !_

**Chapitre 11 : When you're gone.**

_**When you're gone**  
><em>Quand tu es parti<em>  
><strong>The face I came to know is missing too<strong>  
><em>Le visage que j'ai connu me manque aussi<em>  
><strong>When you're gone<strong>  
><em>Quand tu es parti<em>  
><strong>The <strong>****words****** I need to hear to always get me through the day**  
><em>J'ai besoin d'entendre ses mots pour pouvoir toujours m'en sortir<em> _

_**[...]**_**_I haven't felt this way before_**_  
><em>__Je n'ai jamais ressenti ce sentiment avant___  
><em>**_Everything that I do_**_  
><em>__Tout ce que je fais___  
><em>**_Reminds me of you_**_  
><em>__Me rappelle toi__

Je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire. Devant moi, à quelques mètres, se trouve le corps de la seule figure maternelle que j'ai jamais eu. J'ai envie de tuer quelqu'un, plus précisément Voldemort, pour lui enlever ce putain de sourire qu'il a sur les lèvres. Les fidèles ne disent rien, se contentent de nous regarder, leur Maître et moi. Lucius n'a même pas le courage de me regarder, il sait déjà ce qui va suivre. Draco va l'apprendre, et je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui va arriver.

-Sors, m'ordonne Voldemort.

Je m'exécute et me dirige vers la sortie d'un pas lent et lance un regard appuyé et lourd de remords à Malfoy. Je ne l'aimais pas avant, maintenant je le déteste du plus profond de mon être.

Je referme la porte derrière et maintenant que la pression est passée, ma douleur et ma tristesse arrivent. Elle est morte. Morte. Je ne la reverrai jamais, je ne pourrai plus lui parler, la voir, ou même sentir sa présence, savoir qu'elle est quelque part. Elle ne nous emmènera plus à King's Cross, ne viendra plus nous chercher au début des vacances, ne nous enverra plus de lettres, ne s'occupera plus de nous …

Ce temps est révolu, il est mort. Comme elle.

Ma respiration s'accélère alors que je sens une boule se former dans ma gorge. Comment vais-je annoncer ça à Draco ? Hors de question qu'il l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre. Surtout pas son père, et les autres personnes manqueraient de tact. Un mot qui n'existe pas dans le vocabulaire des Mangemorts.

Des larmes se forment au coin de mes yeux et je monte les escaliers d'un pas très lourd. J'enlève ma tenue de Mangemort en arrivant devant sa porte. Il est hors de question qu'il me voit comme ça. Mes larmes coulent librement sur mes joues. Je les essuie de mes mains mais quelques secondes plus tard, mon visage est à nouveau inondé. J'étouffe un sanglot et toque à la porte. J'entends des pas et la porte s'ouvre trop peu de temps après. Il a un regard fatigué, mais il devient sérieux et grave en voyant mon état.

-Anna, s'inquiète-t-il en me faisant entrer dans sa chambre. Qu'est ce que tu as ?

Pour toute réponse, je me jette dans ses bras et le serre comme si ma vie en dépendait. Il resserre ses bras autours de moi et essaye de me calmer en me soufflant des mots qui se veulent apaisant. Mais ça ne fonctionne pas, je pleure encore plus qu'avant. Je ne peux pas le lui cacher plus longtemps. Je me calme, reprends ma respiration comme je peux et m'éloigne de lui. J'essuie mon visage et le regarde. Ça me fait mal, rien que d'imaginer sa réaction.

-D... Draco, articule-je. Il … il …

-Il quoi ?

-Il l'a tuée !

Je me remets à pleurer, ou plutôt je continue, alors qu'il me regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Il comprend que quelque chose de grave s'est passé.

-Qui, demande-t-il simplement.

Je ravale mes larmes et je sais que c'est maintenant.

-Voldemort … il a tué Narcissa.

Je vois son visage se décomposer. Ses yeux s'agrandissent légèrement, ses traits se durcissent, ses lèvres se pincent, ses muscles se tendent. Il me fixe, ou alors il fixe le vide. Ses yeux sont vides d'ailleurs.

-Pourquoi ?

Sa phrase est simple, sans sentiment. Comme si, sortie de son contexte, on ne pouvait pas du tout savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Il cache trop ses sentiments.

-La dernière mission de ton père n'a pas été assez concluante … Il l'a puni.

Il arrête de me fixer et range ses parchemins comme si de rien n'était. Je suis abasourdie. Il ne réagit pas. Je préférerai qu'il pleure, qu'il crie, qu'il frappe quelque chose ! Mais non il range.

-Draco ?

-Pars ?

Quoi ? Il a vraiment un comportement bizarre. Il ne peut pas surmonter ça tout seul.

-Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée Dray.

-Arrête de m'appeler par ce surnom stupide et dégage.

Il a dit ça d'un ton plat, sans hausser la voix. Et il a toujours aimé que je l'appelle Dray. Enfin je crois …

-Dr...

-DEGAGE !

Il relève la tête de son rangement et me pousse violemment hors de la chambre. Mais j'ai largement le temps de voir qu'il pleure. Visiblement, il n'est pas aussi fort qu'il ne le laisse voir. Et c'est normal, c'est humain, et c'est la seule chose qui me permet de dire qu'il n'a pas encore le cœur de pierre d'un Mangemort. San m'en rendre compte, j'éclate en sanglots et cours vers ma chambre. Il a craqué, mais je n'espérais pas que ça serait sur moi, qu'il se montrerait violent. J'espérais qu'on passerait ça ensemble, qu'on s'aiderait mutuellement. Mais non, il préfère être seul. Je me jette sur le lit et plonge ma tête dans mon oreiller. Peut être que d'ici peu, j'arriverai à m'étouffer … Non, je ne dois PAS penser à ce genre de choses. Je pense à Lou.

Je relève mon visage de mon oreiller. Lou. Qu'est ce qu'elle va devenir ? Plus personne ne peut s'occuper d'elle … Je n'ai même pas l'idée de penser à ma mère ni à mon père. Et les elfes … j'ai beau ne rien avoir contre eux, je n'ai pas envie que toute son éducation soit donnée aux elfes. Et comment vais-je lui dire que Narcissa est morte ?

Je me remets à pleurer en repensant à ça. Elle n'était même pas impliquée dans le cercle des Mangemorts. Juste à cause de son bouffon de mari. Ça me tue, et je suis encore plus en danger. On est encore plus en danger. Draco, Lou, Théo, Moi. On a tous un lien plus ou moins direct avec Voldemort, et si l'un d'eux mourrait …

J'entends des bruits derrière moi, sens le lit s'affaisser et des bras m'encercler. Draco.

-J'suis désolé …

Je sais à quel point c'est dur pour lui de dire pardon, même à moi. Il me prend dans ses bras et peu à peu, épuisée par mon chagrin, je sombre dans le sommeil .

Je me réveille avec un horrible mal de crâne. Je ne sens aucune présence à côté de moi, quand j'ouvre les yeux, Draco n'est plus là.

-De l'autre côté.

Je me retourne et en effet, il est assis sur le bord du lit, les traits tirés. Il n'a jamais paru aussi vulnérable. Pourtant, même dans ce moment, il paraît fort, infatigable. Je me rapproche et le serre dans mes bras. Ce n'est peut être rien comme ça, mais ça fait vraiment du bien. Ça me permet de voir que je ne suis pas encore seule. Il s'écarte de moi sans pour autant s'éloigner et je sens qu'il a des choses à me dire. Et je n'ai pas tort.

-Ecoute Anna, annonce-t-il d'une voix tendue. J'ai bien réfléchi pendant que tu dormais. Et tu sais très bien que tu es la personne la plus importante qu'il me reste.

C'est la première fois qu'il me le dit. Qu'il dit les mots exacts. Wouha. Et la seule chose qui fait que je ne saute pas partout c'est parce que je sais que ce qui va suivre n'est pas très heureux. Et puis vu les conditions dans lesquelles il m'annonce à quel point je suis importante pour lui …

-Et il est hors de question que je te perde toi aussi …

Il souffle et se pince l'arête du nez. J'attends avec impatience ce qu'il a à me dire.

-C'est pour ça que je veux que tu quittes les Mangemorts.

Quoi ? Je m'attendais à tout, sauf à ça. Et c'est vraiment … impossible !

-Draco, je risque plus de choses en quittant les Mangemorts qu'en y restant. C'est impossible tu le sais.

Il secoue la tête. A croire qu'il a de l'espoir. Je n'ai pas envie de vivre dans une grotte jusqu'à ce que les Mangemorts meurent et surtout, il est hors de question que je quitte Lou. Mais je crois qu'il a déjà deviné cette idée.

-Avant que tu demandes, tu seras avec Lou et en sécurité.

Impossible. Impossible. Impossible.

-Va droit au but s'il te plait.

-Je veux que tu rejoigne l'Ordre du Phénix, conclut-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je déglutis et me lève du lit. Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il me dirait ça un jour. C'est un scénario plus qu'improbable. Un Mangemort demande à un autre Mangemort de rejoindre le camp adverse. C'est peut être la meilleure chose à faire …

-Ne crois pas que j'ai pris cette décision à la légère Anna, me confie-t-il. J'ai bien réfléchi. Tu seras protégée, ainsi que Lou. Et je sais que tu n'es pas d'accord avec les idées de Tu-Sais-Qui, alors il vaut mieux que tu ailles dans le camp adverse.

Vu comme ça, c'est vrai que cela paraît idyllique.

-Mais... et toi, m'inquiète-je.

-Je ne pars pas, annonce-t-il d'un souffle. J'ai encore des choses à faire, surtout vis à vis de mon père.

Je baisse les yeux. Si je pars, il sera seul et je sais à quel point c'est horrible d'être seul face aux Mangemorts. Puis vu les mauvaises nouvelles qu'on apprend jour après jour, il vaut mieux ne pas être seul en ce moment.

-S'il te plaît, m'implore-t-il. Je ne veux plus que tu prennes de risques. Et Dumbledore te protégera toi et Lou. S'il te plaît.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parle, nos visages se sont rapprochés, si près que je peux sentir son souffle sur mon visage. Il pose son front contre le mien sans me lâcher du regard.

-Je t'en _supplie_ Anna …

Je souffle en baissant les yeux.

-Promets moi d'être prudent, supplie-je sans lever les yeux.

Et pour toute réponse, il me prend dans ses bras.

_Voilà voilà ! Laissez quelques reviews s'il vous plaît !_

_Chanson : When you're gone d'Avril Lavigne._


	13. Chapitre 12 : Shelter

_Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise._

_Réponse à la review anonyme :_

_Lys : Ça fait tellement du bien d'avoir une review comme ça ! Mille mercis et en espérant que la suite te plaise toujours autant ! Et pour mon écriture, je peux surtout remercier le bêta le plus génial : Monsieur Picotti. Bref encore merci, ça m'a fait super plaisir !_

_Bonne lecture à tout le monde, et on se retrouve en bas ;)_

**Chapitre 12 : Shelter**

_**I find shelter in this way**_

_Je trouve refuge de cette façon  
><strong>Under cover, hide away<strong>_

_Sous couvert, se cacher  
><strong>Can you hear when I say<strong>_

_Pouvez-vous entendre quand je dis  
><strong>I have never felt this way<strong>_

_Que je n'ai jamais ressenti de cette façon _

Quand Draco m'a dit qu'il avait tout prévu, je n'ai pas pensé que cela serait dans les moindres détails. Il avait tout prévu, de A à Z et à même envisagé des problèmes que nous pourrions rencontrer pendant notre voyage.

Il m'a d'abord dit de faire ma valise, et en toute logique celle de Louanne.

Avec les sorts qu'on connaît, je peux prendre facilement toutes mes affaires. Puis aucun risque d'avoir le Ministère sur le dos pour usage de la magie par des mineurs : le manoir possède un sortilège contre ça. Je prends toutes mes vêtements et ceux de Lou. D'un côté, je ne pense pas que l'Ordre du Phénix ait un budget fringue pour les gens qui ont fuit les Mangemorts. Puis comme je l'ai déjà dit, je peux me le permettre. Je prends tous mes livres aussi, toutes mes photos, tout ce qui est personnel en fait. Il est hors de question qu'il reste une trace de moi dans cet endroit maudit. Draco m'aide à remballer tout ce qui m'appartient et en ce moment, il est en train de vider mes étagères. Et moi, je viens de me souvenir que je dois préparer les affaires de ma sœur.

Une porte fait communiquer nos deux chambres et j'arrive donc très rapidement dans la sienne. Elle joue avec des petits dragons, bien sagement installée sur son tapis. Je ne peux pas tellement lui dire que d'ici quelques heures, elle ne reverra plus jamais ses parents ? Enfin bon, ils ont tellement été peu présents dans notre éducation, elle ne pourra pas tellement ressentir un manque. Je crois que notre elfe sera le plus gros manque à vrai dire. Soudain, elle remarque ma présence et se met à sourire de toutes ses dents.

-Tu zoues avec moi, demande-t-elle se relevant sa tête vers moi.

Je m'abaisse vers elle et lui prends un de ses dragons pour le faire voler. Et dire qu'à un certain moment ça m'amusait moi aussi …

-Ma puce, commence-je, ce qui lui fait relever la tête. Ça te dit de ranger tes jouets et de me montrer ceux que tu préfères ? Ceux que tu ne veux pas du tout quitter ?

Elle me regarde bizarrement mais hoche la tête pour me dire qu'elle est d'accord et se lève pour accéder à son coffre à jouets. Pendant ce temps, je prends sa petite valise rouge et commence à ranger ses vêtements dedans.

-On part en vacances ?

Je me retourne et vois ma sœur qui a stoppé son tri et me regarde avec son sourire enfantin. Le genre de sourire qui fait bien ressortir ses belles pommettes. Comment lui mentir et ainsi casser ce beau portrait ? Je m'approche d'elle et l'aide à sortir ses jouets.

-Pas exactement, mais ça sera comme des vacances.

Ca a l'air de lui convenir et petit à petit, un tas de jouets se forme hors de son coffre et je finis de ranger ses affaires dans le sac.

Draco vient nous rejoindre peu de temps après, alors que je boucle la valise de ma Lou et qu'elle a fini de trier ses jouets.

-Regarde Draco, accourt ma sœur vers lui. Ca c'est tous mes jouets que j'aime bien !

Il sourit en s'approchant du tas et lance un sort qui rapetisse tous ses jouets, afin de pouvoir les mettre dans une petit sacoche. Il y a vraiment des sorts très pratiques.

-Ca te dit d'aller faire un tour en cuisine, propose-t-il a ma sœur.

Elle acquiesce et il la prend dans ses bras, avant de se retourner vers moi.

-On va chercher un peu de provisions, au cas où le voyage se passe mal où s'éternise. Histoire que vous ne manquiez de rien.

Je souris et retourne dans ma chambre pour finir ma valise.

Ensuite, il m'a dit qu'il avait prévu quelqu'un pour nous faire transplaner. Que ce serait plus simple que le réseau de cheminée, car celui-ci ne nous emmène pas au plus près de Poudlard.

Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à voir Théo débarquer.

-Théo, m'exclame-je. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je viens vous faire transplaner à Pré-Au-Lard.

Théo est le seul majeur d'entre nous. Il a fêté son anniversaire il y a quelque jours et son père a tenu à ce qu'il sache transplaner « au cas où ». Je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde que ça serait lui, ce qui est quand même très logique.

-Tu es prête ?

J'acquiesce et m'habille chaudement, au courant du froid qu'il fait suis prête depuis plusieurs heures, mais Draco a préféré attendre la nuit avant que je parte. Et vu comment il fait sombre dehors, il doit faire vraiment froid. Même les meilleurs sorts de réchauffement ne me tiendraient pas assez chaud. Une épaisse cape d'hiver, des gants, écharpe, bonnet. Quelques sorts de réchauffement plus tard et je suis enfin prête. Je m'occupe aussi de Lou, que Draco vient de réveiller, l'habille très chaudement tandis que Draco rassemble les affaires et les rend plus transportables.

Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à ma chambre, qui est bien vide maintenant. Plus aucune marque de ma vie ici, comme si je n'avais jamais existé. Pareil dans la chambre de ma sœur.

-Tu dis au revoir à Draco et tu lui fais un gros bisou ?

Draco s'approche d'elle et l'embrasse en lui promettant qu'ils se reverraient plus tôt que prévu. Puis, il vient vers moi et me prend dans ses bras.

-Tu fais tout ce que je t'ai dit, et il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes.

Il me sert encore plus fort alors que j'enroule mes bras complètement autours de son cou. Savoir qu'il sera entouré de Mangemorts alors que je serai, normalement en sécurité, me tue. Surtout que quand ma famille apprendra ma fuite, et que j'ai emmené Lou avec moi, ils vont être fous de rage. C'est vrai, depuis que j'ai rejoints les Mangemorts, je suis leur fierté même s'ils ne le montrent pas. Rien que d'imaginer la réaction de Voldemort, j'en ai des frissons. Il va lancer des recherches jusqu'à me retrouver et me tuer. Mais ce n'est certainement pas le temps de penser à toutes ces horreurs.

Je sors des bras de Draco après lui avoir fait promettre d'être prudent et il est temps que je parte. Lou tend ses bras vers moi pour que je la prenne à mon cou, ce que je fais. J'enroule ma cape autours d'elle, pour être sûre qu'elle ait bien chaud. Je prends l'unique sac qui contient toutes mes affaires et celles de ma sœur, et me dirige vers Théo. Je lui prends le bras, resserre mon étreinte autours de ma sœur, et après un dernier signe en direction de Draco, je me sens aspirée.

L'atterrissage ne se fait pas vraiment en douceur. Je dois me retenir à Théo pour ne pas tomber, déstabilisée par le poids de ma sœur et du sac.

Ensuite, il m'a dit de me diriger le plus vite possible vers Poudlard.

On a atterri en dehors du village et je sais qu'il va me falloir beaucoup de temps pour arriver à l'école. Le froid me donne des frissons et je resserre ma cape autours de Lou et moi. Théo s'éloigne de moi et me dit au revoir.

-Bonne chance, on se voit à la rentrée._ Normalement._

Faisant comme si je n'avais rien entendu, je l'embrasse sur la joue droite, le serre brièvement dans mes bras et commence à marcher vers le château. Plus vite j'y arriverai, mieux ce sera, et vu le froid qu'il fait, il faut vraiment que je me dépêche. Il fait tellement froid, qu'il y a de la neige partout autour de moi. Heureusement, elle est dégagée des routes et des chemins, et pour l'instant, je n'ai pas besoin de marcher dedans. Après quelques minutes de marche, je sens la tête de Lou devenir plus lourde sur mon épaule et sa respiration plus régulière : elle s'est endormie. Tant mieux, le voyage lui paraîtra beaucoup plus court. J'aperçois la silhouette du château au loin, et je ne devrais plus tarder à y arriver. Enfin dans quelque temps quand même. C'est fou comme le temps passe plus vite en calèche.

Après une heure de marche, je me retrouve devant l'immense portail de l'école, les pieds dans la neige, morte de froid. Je sonne à la cloche située sur le côté et attends que quelqu'un vienne m'ouvrir. Personne. Je retente, et quelques minutes plus tard, qui m'ont parues une éternité, Rusard vient m'ouvrir.

-Qui êtes vous, grogne-t-il.

Il doit vraiment être en colère, vu que je l'ai réveillé. Le ciel est tellement sombre qu'il doit être environ trois heures du matin. Draco a préféré que je parte la nuit, au moins il était sûr qu'il n'y avait personne dans les rues de Pré-Au-Lard. Personne veut dire aucun Mangemort.

-Annabeth Brighston, Serpentard de sixième année. Il faut que je vois le professeur Dumbledore au plus vite.

-Vous rendez-vous compte qu'il est deux heures du matin jeune fille !

-C'est urgent !

Il grogne dans sa barbe et me laisse entrer. Je suis tellement épuisée que mes bras ne peuvent pratiquement plus porter ma sœur et je sens que mes pieds vont tomber tout seul lorsque j'enlèverai mes chaussures.

Comme je m'y attendais, les couloirs sont déserts. Rusard nous dirige avec une bougie, et quelques tableaux grognent lorsqu'on passe devant. Heureusement, on arrive rapidement devant le bureau du professeur. Rusard a dû le prévenir je ne sais comment de mon arrivée, puisqu'il m'ouvre la porte de son bureau quelques minutes plus tard seulement. En plus, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir été sorti du lit.

Et enfin, Draco m'a dit de faire tout pour convaincre Dumbledore de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix et d'ainsi me protéger, avec ma sœur.

-Entrez Miss Brighston.

Je m'exécute et me réchauffe pour mon plus grand bonheur avec la température ambiante. Je dépose ma sœur, bien enroulée dans ma cape, sur un des canapés et le sac à côté. Le directeur ne devrait pas m'en vouloir, au contraire.

Je détourne mon attention de ma sœur et me place sur le siège devant son bureau.

-Alors, pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir Miss ?

-J'aimerai rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix professeur.

Une étrange lueur apparaît dans les yeux de mon directeur mais il ne laisse aucun sentiment apparaître sur son visage.

-Comment en connaissez vous l'existence ?

-Il y a certaines choses qui ne m'échappent pas Professeur. Surtout pas une issue qui pourrait me faire sortir de l'emprise de Voldemort.

Il hoche la tête, apparemment intéressé. Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir me foutre dehors, c'est déjà ça.

-Savez vous qu'entrer dans l'Ordre est un gros risque ?

Il essaye de me convaincre de ne pas vouloir y rentrer ou quoi ?

-Professeur, si j'ai décidé de tout quitter pour venir ici, c'est que c'est l'endroit le moins risqué pour moi, et surtout pour ma sœur.

Il acquiesce et je crois que j'ai gagné. Il va me protéger, et surtout protéger Lou.

-Bien. Mais vous allez devoir m'aider pour certaines choses ? Rendez vous demain dans mon bureau à dix heures précises. En attendant, Monsieur Rusard va vous accompagner dans vos appartements où vous pourrez rester avec votre sœur.

C'est bon, j'ai gagné. On est en sécurité.

_Chanson : Shelter de Birdy. A la semaine prochaine et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review ..._

_Ps : j'ai quelques petites informations à vous donner. Avec mon bêta Picotti, qui est aussi mon ami, nous avons fait un compte commun (Elena Picotti, vous pouvez admirer à quel point notre pseudo est trèèèèès recherché), pour publier la fiction que nous écrivons ensemble. Elle devrait être assez longue, donc si vous aimez le monde d'Harry Potter, vu par deux OC, je vous invite à aller voir notre profil et notre fiction. Sur ce, à bientôt !_


	14. Chapitre 13 : Together

****_Bonjour, ou plutôt bonsoir vu l'heure qu'il est ... J'espère que le chocolat que vous avez mangé pendant ce weekend vous a mis de bonne humeur pour ce chapitre. J'en suis assez contente, la chanson colle parfaitement bien avec le chapitre et en plus il est un peu plus long que d'habitude._

_Encore un GRAND merci au génial Picotti qui me corrige et qui me donne toujours son avis sur mes chapitres. Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 13 : Together.**

_**I know you miss your mom and I know you miss your dad**_

___Je sais que ta maman te manque et je sais que ton père aussi_

_**When I'm gone but I'm trying to give you the life that I never had**_

_Quand je pars, mais j'essaye de te donner la vie que je n'ai jamais eu_

_**I can see you're sad, even when you smile, even when you laugh **_

_Je peux voir que tu es triste, même quand tu souris, même quand tu ris_

_**I can see it in your eyes, deep inside you want to cry **_

_Je peux voir ça dans tes yeux, au plus profond de toi tu as envie de pleurer_

_**Cuz you're scared, I ain't there? **_

_Car tu as peur, n'est-ce pas ?_

_**Anna****'s**** with you in your prayers **_

_Anna est avec toi dans tes prières_

_**No more crying, wipe them tears **_

_Plus de pleurs, essuie ces larmes_

_**Anna****'s**** here, no more nightmares **_

_Anna est là, plus de cauchemars_

_**We gon' pull together through it, we gon' do it ** _

_Nous allons surmonter tout cela ensemble, nous allons réussir._

Après m'avoir donc donné rendez vous le lendemain, le directeur nous laisse sortir. Lou est toujours endormie, mais elle grogne lorsque je la prends dans mes bras. Je prends mon sac et suis Rusard vers nos nouveaux appartements. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de me coucher. Je suis morte de fatigue et le fait de savoir que demain je vais être obligée de me lever me fatigue encore plus je crois. Mes bras ne peuvent plus supporter ma sœur et je la sens glisser contre ma hanche. J'espère que ce n'est plus très loin car je ne vais pas tenir. Surtout que le concierge n'a même pas eu la gentillesse de me débarrasser de mon sac …

Mais après le couloir qu'on vient de passer, je le vois sortir son trousseau de clés. Il ouvre une porte un peu plus loin et ne prend même pas la peine de rentrer.

-Voici la clé. N'oubliez pas de fermer la porte quand vous quittez votre appartement bien sûr.

Il ne me fait même pas visiter et me laisse sur le seuil de la porte, apparemment pressé d'aller se recoucher. Lou remue dans son sommeil ce qui me fait remarquer que je suis encore dans le couloir. Je rentre, me change, fais de même pour ma sœur en faisant attention de ne pas la réveiller, et dès que ma tête se pose sur l'oreiller, je tombe dans le sommeil.

J'étais tellement fatiguée que hier, je n'ai pas tellement pu voir l'appartement que l'on m'avait prêté. Et tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que Dumbledore ne s'est pas moqué de moi. Je pensais qu'il serait à peine plus grand que mon ancien dortoir, mais c'est loin d'être le cas. Si je me suis bien repérée, je suis proche de ceux des professeurs, et assez loin de la partie « vivante » de Poudlard. C'est à dire les salles de cours, la grande salle, les dortoirs … Aucune chance qu'un élève me voit en compagnie de ma sœur, parfait donc.

Lorsqu'on entre dans l'appartement, on a d'abord une salle de séjour, assez grande sans être immense pour autant. Les couleurs et les meubles sont simples, chaleureux, et il y a même une petite cuisine pour que je puisse manger avec ma sœur. Et le mieux, c'est que j'ai ma chambre, et il y a encore une autre pièce, à côté, qui doit sûrement servir de bureau la plus part du temps. Là ça sera la chambre de Lou. Et enfin il y a une assez grande salle de bain avec baignoire, et divers rangements placés dans tout l'appartement. Il semble vraiment parfait pour nous, pour tout le temps que l'on va passé. D'ailleurs, on est accueilli jusqu'à quand ? Dumbledore ne m'a pas donné beaucoup d'informations et j'espère qu'il va m'en donner un peu plus. D'ailleurs, je regarde la pendule et j'ai un genre d'électrochoc en me rendant compte que si je ne me dépêche pas, je vais être en retard au rendez-vous que le directeur m'a donné. Et ça serait vraiment mauvais pour moi. Soudain, j'entends un craquement familier qui ne peut indiquer qu'une chose. Quelqu'un vient de transplaner dans le salon et il ne peut s'agir que d'un elfe. Je me retourne et effectivement, un elfe qui semble assez jeune se tient devant moi, l'air plus qu'apeuré.

-Bonjour maîtresse, dit il d'une voix tremblante.

Je n'ai connu qu'un seul elfe et cela m'a vraiment brisé le cœur de le laisser au manoir. Tok m'avait élevé, avait élevé Lou et s'était toujours occupé de nous. Mais étant donné que ma mère était sa principale maîtresse, elle ne pouvait pas partir du manoir. En plus, elle commençait vraiment à être vieille, et j'espère qu'elle finira sa vie en paix et non sous les horribles cris de la sorcière qui me sert de mère.

L'elfe entortille ses doigts dans le drap qui lui sert de vêtement et il doit sentir mon regard sur lui car il paraît vraiment effrayé. J'ai vraiment une tête à faire peur ? Je m'abaisse et m'approche de lui, et il relève la tête vers moi.

-Tu peux m'appeler Anna tu sais, réponds-je d'une voix calme. Comment tu t'appelles toi ?

Il hoche la tête timidement et me réponds d'une voix timide.

-Je m'appelle Michou maîtresse Anna.

Je souris devant l'appellation et sa voix m'a donné plus d'informations sur l'elfe. C'est une elfe. Son regard balaye toute la pièce et je crois qu'elle cherche quelqu'un. La personne qui a l'a embauchée pour moi a dû lui dire qu'elle allait être l'elfe de deux personnes elle doit sûrement chercher Lou. Je souris devant ce geste et appelle ma sœur qui doit sûrement jouer dans mon lit, sa chambre n'étant pas encore aménagée. Elle arrive en courant dans la salle, pas encore prête contrairement à moi, et complètement cachée derrière sa grosse peluche de dragon. Si je disais aux autres élèves que Bernie le dragon était un cadeau de Draco, ils ne me croiraient sûrement pas. Il la gâte vraiment trop.

-Ma chérie, lui annonce-je, je te présente Michou. Elle sera notre elfe tout le temps qu'on restera ici. Elle pourra jouer avec toi, elle s'occupera de toi, tout comme Tof le faisait avec toi d'accord ?

Ma sœur hoche la tête pas tellement rassurée et je quitte l'appartement, contente que quelqu'un puisse s'occuper d'elle en mon absence. Je me voyais mal l'emmener, encore une fois, à un entretien avec le professeur Dumbledore. Elle est bien mieux dans l'appartement et elle a eu le temps de prendre un peu ses repères avant que je parte. Elle est un peu plus rassurée maintenant.

Je me dirige donc vers le bureau du directeur de Poudlard et il y a quelques élèves qui se baladent devant la grande salle. Certains sont en habits de moldus et je sais que le règlement est beaucoup moins strict pendant les vacances. Tant mieux. Mettre son uniforme sans aller en cours, ça doit vraiment être énervant. J'arrive assez rapidement devant la porte de son bureau mais cette fois-ci, une statue me bloque la passage. Et apparemment, elle attend un mot de passe, que soit dit en passant, je ne connais pas. Alors en plus, le mot de passe de Dumbledore, je ne peux absolument pas le deviner. Je fais les cent pas devant la statue une gargouille à vrai dire, lorsque j'entends des pas derrière moi.

-Miss Brighston, vous êtes pile à l'heure, raisonne la voix.

Je me retourne pour voir le directeur qui me fait ensuite entrer dans son bureau. Évidemment, rien n'a changé depuis cette nuit mais je suis moins fatiguée et je peux ainsi voir plus de détails. Les détails comme l'immense Phénix qui est perché derrière lui, et qui est vraiment … magnifique. Je n'en avais jamais vu en vrai, et je dois avouer que je ne suis pas déçue.

-Fumseck est un spécimen vraiment magnifique n'est-ce pas ?

La voix du professeur me sort de mes pensées et me rappelle pourquoi je suis ici. Il montre le siège en face de son bureau et m'invite à y prendre place.

-Vous avez reçu la visite de Michou, me demande-t-il. Tu as laissé ta petite sœur avec elle non ?

J'acquiesce en souriant légèrement, mais mes pensées sont plus tournées sur ce qu'il va me demander. Donner les adresses de Manoirs ? Devoir livrer des Mangemorts ? Mes parents, ou pire, Draco ? Il est hors de question que je livre mon meilleur ami.

-Bien, déclare-t-il, me faisant sortir de mes pensées. J'aimerais que tu me fasses la liste des Mangemorts dont tu connais l'existence.

Il me tend alors une feuille de parchemin et une plume.

-Nous pourrons alors les mettre sous surveillance par l'Ordre et avancer dans nos missions.

Je regarde longuement ce qu'il me tend et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Oui j'ai envie d'aider l'Ordre, mais ça serait comme livrer Draco, et ça c'est hors de question.

-C'est pour mettre fin à Voldemort Miss Brighston.

Je ne pense pas tellement que mettre des noms sur un parchemin va grandement aider à tuer le plus dangereux mage noir d'aujourd'hui. Mais bon, au moins je suis à l'abri, loin du danger et il faut que je le reste. Je prends donc le parchemin et commence à écrire les premiers noms qui me viennent avec la plume. Et au fil du temps, une vingtaine de noms s'inscrivent. Les Lestrange, Carrow, Mulciber, d'abord les plus connus. Puis ensuite ceux moins connus comme Gibbon, ou des étonnants comme Yaxley. Surprenant d'être Mangemort alors qu'on travaille au Ministère ? Mais très utile. Puis je finis par trois noms que j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire : Théodore Nott, Draco Malfoy et Annabeth Brighston. Je tends ensuite la feuille au directeur. Il lit, mais aucune surprise ne se voit sur son visage. Ou il me la cache.

-Yaxley ?, me questionne-t-il.

-C'est un des plus proches de Vous-Savez-Qui, réponds-je le plus simplement possible, mais ma voix est un peu sèche.

Il hoche la tête et continue la liste. Je vois qu'il arrive à la fin et naturellement, son regard dévie sur mon avant bras gauche.

-Merci d'avoir en plus donné les noms de tes amis.

Je ne dis rien, de toute façon je n'ai rien à dire. Je pense qu'il était déjà au courant pour la plupart des noms de la liste, et le fait que Draco Malfoy soit un mangemort n'est plus tellement étonnant. Et au moins, si l'Ordre me demande, je dirais qu'être Mangemort n'est pas voulu par Théo.

-Bien, conclut-il. Merci pour ton aide Annabeth. A la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu sois présente. Je te tiendrai au courant. Bonne fin de vacances.

-Merci professeur, vous aussi.

Je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles de cette réunion. Au moins, je peux profiter de mes vacances comme ça. J'ai pris d'autres marques que celles que j'avais au manoir. Je suis beaucoup plus proche de ma sœur et je m'occupe aussi plus d'elle maintenant. Michou est bien sûr présente, mais je n'ai pas tellement envie qu'elle fasse tout et que Lou se sente délaissée. Puis comme je suis très présente dans l'appartement, mieux vaut que je m'occupe d'elle. Et le bureau a même été aménagé en chambre pour elle par les elfes, et elle a pu choisir sa décoration. Je pense qu'elle est heureuse, qu'elle a repris de nouvelles marques dans une nouvelle vie, qui s'annonce bien mieux. Enfin, je crois.

Je rentre des cuisines où je suis allée chercher des pâtisseries pour elle. On a prévu de s'empiffrer devant la télé magique qui a été récemment installée. J'entre dans l'appartement que je laisse ouvert lorsque je m'absente peu de temps. Michou est avec Lou, puis personne ne traîne vers les appartements privés, surtout pas pendant les vacances. J'entends des voix dans la chambre, et je me dirige alors vers celle-ci. Et ce que je vois m'étonne vraiment. Michou est en train de batailler pour éloigner Lou de sa valise, et ma sœur est elle-même en larmes. Lorsqu'elle me voit, elle court vers moi et se jette dans mes chambres en pleurant. Je questionne immédiatement notre elfe du regard, non sans paraître énervée en même temps.

-Ma jeune maîtresse ne voulait pas sortir pour vous attendre, gémit-elle. Elle ne voulait pas quitter sa valise car elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait rentrer à la maison pour voir son père et sa mère.

Je frissonne. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? Il fallait que je m'y attende. Je la retire de ses parents sans explications, du jour au lendemain. C'était normal qu'elle panique quelques jours après notre arrivée. Trois pour être exact.

-Anna, sanglote-t-elle contre mes genoux. Je veux rentrer à la maison.

Je la soulève et la prend à mon cou. Elle plonge immédiatement son visage trempé dans mon cou et un poids se forme directement dans mon estomac.

-Ce n'est pas possible ma puce. Mais on était super bien toutes les deux non ?

Elle secoue la tête de droite à gauche alors que les larmes continuent de couler sur son beau visage.

-Non ! Moi j'veux qu'on rentre à la maison Anna. J'veux être avec père et mère, avec Tok, avec Théo et Draco.

Elle me supplie de regard mais je ne peux pas céder. Ce serait signer mon arrêt de mort. Je nie de la tête et elle se remet à pleurer encore plus fort.

-Pourquoi ? , pleure-t-elle.

-Parce que des méchantes personnes nous veulent du mal. Tok voulait qu'on parte et Théo et Draco vont bientôt venir avec nous d'accord ? Comme ça on sera tous les quatre, il y aura même Blaise ma puce.

J'embrasse sa tempe alors qu'elle acquiesce et pose sa tête contre mon épaule. C'était normal qu'elle craque. Et même si elle ressent du manque ou trop de changements, c'est mieux pour elle. C'est pour qu'elle ait la vie que je n'ai jamais eu, un meilleur avenir.

_Laissez moi une review, c'est toujours gentil d'en recevoir !_

_PS : chanson d'Eminem, Mockingbird (j'en suis fan)._

_A la semaine prochaine !_


	15. Chapitre 14 : Miss you

_C'est de Bordeaux que je publie ce chapitre, sous le soleil et la chaleur ! Je viens en plus de découvrir les joies de Pottermore et même si je ne pensais pas du tout me retrouver à Poufsouffle, bah j'y suis :D Si à première vue je n'étais pas très contente, plus je réfléchie plus je me dis qu'en fait c'est peut être la maison qui m'aidera le plus à avancer. Puis bon, comme Jk a été envoyée à Poufsouffle et que Tom Felton aussi je crois, bah c'est encore mieux ! Envoyez moi vos pseudos par review ou messages privés ;)_

_Je ne pensais pas publier, mais bon, je n'avais pas mis de mots dans mon chapitre précédent alors je ne voulais pas vous faire une mauvaise surprise. Donc voici le petit chapitre ! Mais avant je remercie __Hermyy13__ pour sa gentille review. Pour Draco, il va falloir attendre encore un peu … Et pour le rapprochement, encore plus longtemps. Merci encore ! Puis bien sûr, merci au GENIAL Picotti pour sa correction !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 14 : Miss you.**

_**The days are cold livin' without you**  
>Les jours sont froids sans ta présence<em>

_**The nights are long, I'm growin' older**_

_Les nuits sont longues, je vieillis  
><strong>I miss the days of old, thinkin' about you<strong> _

_Les vieux jours me manquent, j'pense à toi _

_**And I miss you (oh)**_

_Et tu me manques (oh)  
><strong>I just miss you (oh)<strong>_

_Tu me manques tellement (oh)  
><strong>I just miss you (oh)<strong>_

_Tu me manques tellement (oh) _

Après la crise de larmes que Lou m'a faite, j'évite de la laisser seule. J'avais trouvé naturel de la laisser avec Michou, mais apparemment elle n'était pas encore habituée au nouvel elfe. J'espère qu'elle s'y fera d'ici que je reprenne les cours.

Dumbledore m'a envoyé une lettre pour l'Ordre ce matin. Demain soir, il y a une réunion et j'y suis convoquée. C'est assez bizarre de se dire que je vais devoir combattre avec des gens que je méprisais il n'y a pas si longtemps de ça. Je suis sûre qu'il y aura Potter, Granger, Weasley … Cela ne me donne pas tellement envie de travailler avec eux. Surtout que je vais devoir combattre des personnes avec qui j'étais il y a peu de temps. Des personnes comme mes parents. Comme Draco, comme Théo.

Je secoue la tête pour sortir ces horribles pensées de mon esprit et me retourne dans mon lit. Je n'arrive pas à dormir et c'est assez étonnant de ma part. D'habitude, je m'endors comme une masse et là, cela fait quatre bonnes heures que je rumine dans mon lit. J'ai décidément trop chaud et je me retire de toutes ces couvertures … pour avoir finalement trop froid. Je grogne partie comme ça, je ne vais vraiment pas m'en sortir. Finalement, j'opte pour me lever après avoir enfilé un pull et je sors de la chambre. J'allume la télé et m'allonge sur le canapé, espérant qu'une émission pas très intéressante m'endormirait. Et je crois que cela fonctionne, puisque quelques minutes plus tard, je sens mes paupières tomber toutes seules, avec comme bruit de fond, un programme sorcier qui passait sur Canal Sombral.

Quelque chose, ou quelqu'un toque à la porte. Je sors difficilement de mon sommeil dans lequel j'avais eu du mal à plonger et regarde la porte. Je hais la personne qui m'a réveillée. Je mets du temps à me lever alors que la personne retoque à la porte.

-C'est bon j'arrive, grogne-je avec une voix assez cassée.

Ca se trouve il va penser que c'est un homme qui lui a répondu et il va partir … Je serais encore plus en colère je crois. J'ouvre la porte et suis encore plus énervée, si c'est possible, en découvrant qu'il n'y a personne devant la porte. Pourtant, j'entends toujours quelqu'un toquer et je me dis que si ça ne vient pas de la porte cela vient obligatoirement de la fenêtre. Je tourne directement la tête vers la fenêtre de la cuisine, et rien. Pareil pour celle derrière la commode, et il n'y a plus que la fenêtre juste avant la porte de ma chambre. Gagnée, un hibou est en train de s'acharner sur un des carreaux. Mais qui peut bien m'écrire à cette heure-ci ? A exactement cinq heures dix sept d'après la pendule de la cuisine.

Je retire la lettre de la patte du hibou qui se dépêche de rentrer dans la salon pour échapper du froid. Et lorsque je reconnais l'écriture sur le devant de la lettre, mon cœur est presque en train d'exploser : Draco. C'est comme si j'arrachais le parchemin pour découvrir ce qu'il contient, et vu tout ce qu'il m'a écrit, il a dû se passer pas mal de choses depuis mon départ.

_Anna,_

_Si tu reçois cette lettre, c'est que tu es sûrement à Poudlard, en sécurité, et tant mieux pour toi. Tu dois te douter qu'ici, c'est loin d'être la joie._

_Dès que Théo est revenu de Pré-Au-Lard, il est directement rentré chez lui pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Depuis je n'ai plus de nouvelles et il vaut mieux pour ne pas faire douter les adultes. Après ta fuite, et surtout après la découverte par tes parents, je ne te dis même à quel point ta mère était en colère. Elle a fouillé tous les alentours, comme si elle avait la moindre chance de te trouver. Mais maintenant, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis soulagé que tu sois en sécurité, et loin du Seigneur des Ténèbres. D'ailleurs, il était en colère que tu quittes les rangs des Mangemorts, ta mère a été punie. D'après lui, c'était de sa faute. J'ai aussi été questionné, mais avec les séances d'occlumentie de Severus, je n'ai pas trop souffert. Mon père ne dit rien, il se contente de suivre les ordres. Plus je le regarde, plus je me dis qu'il est pathétique. Et il est clair qu'il est hors de question que je devienne comme lui. Mais comme tu sais, je ne peux pas partir comme ça sans venger ma mère. Après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi, je peux au moins faire ça pour elle._

_J'espère que tu vas bien, ainsi que Lou, et s'il te plaît, promets moi que tu fais tout pour être en sécurité. Fais tout ce que Dumbledore te demande, et écoute bien ce qu'il te dit._

_De toute façon, on se voit à la rentrée, plus que quelques jours à tenir._ _D'ici là, aide bien l'Ordre et essaye d'apporter ton aide comme tu peux._

_Il n'y a pas une seconde où je ne pense pas à toi._

_Draco._

Je relis la lettre encore deux fois avant de la poser de la poser sur la table basse, les mains tremblantes. Je n'avais pas encore ressentit ça, mais c'est fou à quel point il me manque. Déjà qu'on ne se parlait plus beaucoup, mais le fait de m'être rapprochée de lui à nouveau fut comme un nouveau souffle. Et là je suis de nouveau séparée de lui, ça me tue. Vraiment.

« _Je n'ai pas trop souffert_ ». Bien sûr, il a dû se prendre une dizaine de Doloris, mais il n'osera jamais dire ce qu'ils lui font là bas … Avec une lettre pareille, je ne risque pas de m'endormir avant longtemps. Et aller à ma première réunion de l'Ordre en baillant toutes les dix secondes, ça ne va sûrement pas être très bien accueilli. Mais là, je n'ai plus du tout sommeil. Oh allez, j'ai encore quinze heures pour rattraper mon manque de sommeil.

Je me suis réinstallée devant la télé lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard, j'entends des bruits de pas dans la chambre de ma sœur. J'ai juste le temps de me retourner pour regarder par dessus le canapé que je la vois, en pyjama et les yeux tout fatigués, dans l'embrasure de porte.

-Anna, gémit-elle d'une voix encore toute endormie, c'est le matin il faut se lever ?

Elle baille et se frotte les yeux en s'approchant du canapé. J'éteins la télévision pour éviter que le bruit ne la réveille entièrement et lui fais faire demi tour en éteignant les lumières de la salle.

-Non ma puce, chuchote-je, à cette heure-ci tu devrais être au lit comme toutes les petites fille des ton âge.

Je l'installe dans son lit et lui mets sa peluche Bernie le dragon dans les bras. Je l'embrasse sur le front mais elle n'a pas tellement envie de me laisser partir. Elle enroule les bras autours de mon cou.

-Tu peux dormir avec moi sitoplé.

Comment résister à ça ? De toute façon, c'est soit ça, soit je reste affalée sur le canapé devant un programme que je ne suivrai qu'à moitié. J'enlève ses bras de mon cou et soulève la couette pour m'installer à côté d'elle. Sa tête se pose contre ma poitrine et peu de temps après, sa respiration devient plus régulière. Je calque la mienne sur la sienne, et quelques minutes après, moi même plonge dans le sommeil.

Cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas eu le choix. J'ai dû laisser Lou avec Michou. De toute façon, j'ai eu le temps de lui donner son bain de la faire manger et je l'ai même mise au lit. L'elfe devra juste intervenir en cas d'extrême urgence. Mais bon, il était hors de question que je n'assiste pas à la réunion, et encore moins que je l'y amène. Ce qui m'embête, c'est que la réunion n'est pas à Poudlard mais à Pré-Au-Lard. Même si ce n'est pas loin du château, cela m'embête de m'éloigner d'elle. Mais s'il y a une urgence, je sais que je pourrais rentrer rapidement. Dumbledore m'attend devant le château pour m'emmener directement au lieu de la réunion.

J'arrive rapidement devant la grande horloge et m'impatiente en sentant le froid glacial contre mon visage. Heureusement, je vois la longue robe du professeur arriver, et après des salutations, nous transplanons au lieu voulu.

Vu l'architecture des bâtiments, je devine aisément que nous sommes à Pré-Au-Lard. Mais l'auberge devant laquelle nous avons atterri est tout le contraire des autres du village : pas du tout accueillante. Mais le directeur entre dans le bâtiment et je me sens obligée de le suivre. Mais la chaleur de la pièce est assez rassurante et je remarque que je connais quelques visages. Mon professeur de DCFM de troisième année parle avec une jeune fille aux cheveux gris alors que mon professeur de quatrième année parle avec un homme noir portant une robe violette. Au moins deux visages qui ne me sont pas inconnus. La plus part des têtes se retournent à notre arrivée et malgré moi, je me sens rougir. C'est assez bête, mais ça reste quand même assez déstabilisant qu'une dizaine d'adultes vous regarde au même moment. Bon, il vaudrait mieux que je bouge de l'entrée. Heureusement pour moi, le professeur me montre alors une chaise à côté de lui sur laquelle je prends place. Peu à peu, la table se remplit et le directeur sort des parchemins, qui, pour la plupart, sont pas mal remplis.

-Bien, commence-t-il. Merci de vous être arrangés pour assister à cette réunion qui a pourtant été décidée au dernier moment. Comme vous pouvez le voir, nous avons un nouveau « membre ». Et pas n'importe lequel, puisque Miss Brighston pourra nous donner pas mal d'informations qu'elle connaît des Mangemorts, puisqu'elle en vient.

Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi, mais je suis assez honteuse. Je vais paraître comme une lâche qui cherchait le camp où je pouvais être protégée. Je semble comme ça non ? Je m'obstine à regarder la table alors que Dumbledore fait un résumé des différentes missions que les autres ont effectués.

-Sinon Rémus, demande la directeur à mon ancien professeur, des nouvelles importantes de ta mission ?

Je me retourne vers le concerné alors qu'il parle d'une mission d'infiltration chez un groupe de lycanthropes. Je frissonne. Je n'aimerais pas du tout être à sa place. Espérons que j'aurais des choses moins dangereuses à faire. Même si je sais que faire partie de l'Ordre n'est pas comme être en vacances, je n'aimerais pas du tout me retrouver avec une dizaine de gens comme Greyback.

-Greyback a prévu une prochaine attaque ?

La voix vient de ma droite et je sors de mes pensées pour répondre à la question du professeur. Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche. A moins que...

-Si, me précipite-je, faisant tourner toutes les têtes vers moi. Il avait prévu une attaque dans un village en Ecosse. Je ne me souviens plus du nom, Colham non. Coldin, non.

-Coldingham, me demande Lupin. Cela s'est fait hier.

Je me ratatine au fond de mon siège. Pour une fois que je me pensais utile, je ne le suis pas du tout. Ce n'était pas du tout méchant je le sais, le ton qu'il a employé ne l'était pas, mais pour une fois que j'ouvrais la bouche quand on me le demandait …

-Annabeth, m'interroge Dumbledore. Avais-tu une mission à faire dans le château ?

Je sens que sa question est assez importante. Si j'en ai une, il deviendra sûrement plus prudent sur les autres élèves, et leurs activités, et si je dis non, je ne gagne rien. Puis Draco m'a dit de dire TOUT ce que je pouvais.

Alors j'acquiesce, je n'ai rien à perdre de toute façon. Il m'interroge du regard, m'incitant à dire en quoi ma mission consistait. Je me redresse alors de mon siège et prends la parole.

-Je n'avais pas tellement avancé dans ma mission, mais je devais trouver quelque chose. Ou plutôt voler quelque chose à Harry Potter. Une carte, qui apparemment donné le nom et la positon de tout le monde dans le château.

Lupin se redresse d'un bond et apparemment, ce que je dis l'intéresse fortement d'un coup.

-La carte du Maraudeur ? Voldemort veut la carte du Maraudeur ?

J'acquiesce alors qu'il exclame un juron et se rassoit, pour enfin se retourner vers moi à nouveau.

-Qui lui en a parlé ?

-Queudver. Peter Pettigrew.

Il n'a pas tellement l'air très heureux de la nouvelle. Les autres non plus d'ailleurs. D'un côté, si Voldemort connaît tous les passages et toutes les positions des personnes du château, il ne sera pas difficile pour lui de s'y introduire.

-Nous allons surveiller cela, prévient le directeur.

Quelque chose que je pensais banal devient alors important. Tant mieux non ? Après avoir dit que Yaxley était un mangemort et qu'il fallait le surveiller, et avoir donné des informations sur les plans de Voldemort, je crois que je suis utile. Ou du moins, je me sens utile.

_En espérant qu'il vous ait plu. Je vous laisse découvrir l'OS que j'ai publié il y a quelques jours et qui s'appelle Jealous Girl, qui met en scène la nouvelle génération (dont je suis fan). Sinon, vous pouvez toujours lire Life, la fiction que j'écris avec Picotti._

_A lundi prochain et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, rien que quelques mots …_

_Ps :You're never over, chanson de Eminem_


	16. Chapitre 15 : Christmas

_Bonjour, ou plutôt bonsoir vu l'heure qu'il est … Mais nous sommes encore lundi ce qui veut dire chapitre de BBE. Je me permets encore de faire de la pub : si vous n'avez rien à lire, aller sur mon autre compte (que j'ai avec Picotti), Elena Picotti, et vous pourrez lire notre fiction Life. Puis sinon, vous pouvez lire toutes les fictions que mon super bêta écrit (et que je remercie un million de fois pour tout). Je remercie également __Hermyy13 et Astrolabe Salander__ pour leur gentille review._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 15 : Christmas**

**_'Cuz now it's Christmas_**_  
><em>__Parce que c'est Noël___  
><em>**_And I want everything_**_  
><em>__Et que je veux tout avoir___  
><em>**_I just can't wait_**_  
><em>__Je ne peux pas attendre___  
><em>**_Christmas so don't stop spending_**_  
><em>__Jusqu'à Noël donc n'arrête pas de gaspiller___  
><em>**_I want a million gifts, that's right_**_  
><em>__Je veux un million de cadeaux, c'est ça___  
><em>**_Don't forget my Christmas list tonight_**_  
><em>__Ce soir, n'oublie pas ma liste de cadeaux___  
><em>**_'cuz now it's Christmas_**_  
><em>__Parce que c'est Noël__

Je suis rentrée assez tard de ma réunion, mais le professeur Dumbledore a tenu à me raccompagner jusqu'à devant mes appartements. Il en a même profité pour me féliciter de mes interventions, qui ont apparemment été assez importantes.

Mais ma mission consistait à apporter à Voldemort une chose si importante que ça ? Je pensais que c'était juste une carte normale, non utile quand même, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle importe autant à certain membre de l'Ordre. Mon professeur de troisième année l'a peut être déjà eue, et elle peut être une valeur sentimentale pour lui.

En tout cas, Voldemort la veut, et à moins qu'il ne confie la mission de la lui rapporter à quelqu'un d'autre, il ne l'aura pas. Et tant mieux, puisqu'elle semble si importante que ça.

Ma curiosité me pousse à trouver des informations sur cette fameuse carte à la bibliothèque. Même si je ne suis pas sûre d'en trouver, au moins j'aurai essayé. Puis si je trouve quelque chose de compromettant, mieux vaut avoir des regrets que des remords.

Je me dirige alors vers la bibliothèque, pendant que Lou fait sa sieste. Je ne devrai pas prendre beaucoup de temps et je serai probablement rentrée avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je n'aime pas tellement la laisser seule.

J'ai beau regarder toutes les couvertures des livres, il n'y en a aucune qui me fait penser à une carte comme celle du Maraudeur.

_Comment créer une carte, Comment ensorceler une carte, Comment rendre une carte vivante. _J'ai beau tous les feuilleter, il n'y a aucun sortilège qui correspond à une caractéristique de la carte. Et plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que ceux qui l'ont inventée sont des génies. Je ne l'ai jamais eue entre les mains, mais pour être aussi importante aux yeux de mon ancien Maître et à ceux de l'Ordre, elle doit vraiment être incroyable. Et rien que pour ça, j'ai soudain envie de reprendre ma mission. Pas pour la livrer à Voldemort bien sûr, mais juste pour l'avoir, et en profiter. Quel élève de Poudlard n'a jamais eu envie de se balader librement la nuit dans les couloirs sans se faire attraper par Peeves, par un professeur ou pire par Rusard ?

Je range les livres que j'avais trouvés. Ça ne sert à rien de chercher plus longtemps, je ne trouverai rien. Puis ça fait quand même deux heures que je cherche désespérément une trace de cette carte pour rien. Au moins j'ai cherché, et j'ai passé mon temps. Parce qu'honnêtement, je me tourne les pouces.

Pour être exacte, je m'ennuie vraiment. J'ai fini tous mes devoirs plus rapidement que prévu, et j'ai beau passer tout mon temps libre avec ma sœur, quand elle dort, je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai lu tous les livres qui me semblaient intéressants, j'ai visité les moindres recoins du château (je me suis même perdue deux fois), et je suis allée dans le parc avec ma sœur une bonne paire de fois. Je crois que j'ai fait toutes les choses possibles qu'on pouvait faire.

Puis le fait d'être sans les garçons se ressent de plus en plus. S'ils avaient été là, à Poudlard avec moi, j'aurais probablement passé les meilleures vacances de ma vie. J'aurais eu Lou avec moi, donc elle aurait été en sécurité, puis on aurait profité à cent pour cent, et j'aurais eu un souvenir mémorable. Mais là, Blaise est en France, loin de tous les problèmes que la Grande Bretagne rencontre aujourd'hui, loin de tous les Mangemorts, et tous les problèmes que le Ministère de la Magie (ou de ce qui en reste) a à cause de ces derniers. Puis bon, Draco et Théo sont dans les rangs des Mangemorts, et donc logiquement nous sommes ennemis. J'ai beau me le répéter, ça me fait toujours un mal de chien. Parce que si demain il y a une guerre, je serais obligée de me battre contre eux pour prouver à l'Ordre que j'ai vraiment envie d'en faire partie. De toute façon, je serai obligée pour protéger Lou, et rien que pour ça, je ferais n'importe quoi.

Je secoue la tête pour m'enlever ces idées noires de l'esprit. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment d'y penser. Je finis de ranger les livres et sors de la bibliothèque. Au moins j'aurai quelque chose à faire dès que ma sœur sera levée.

Maintenant, je connais le chemin par cœur. Même si au début je me perdais souvent, maintenant je peux le faire les yeux fermés. Tant mieux, parce que la dernière fois, c'est Peeves qui m'a tenu compagnie pendant les deux heures où j'étais perdue. Autant dire que ce furent les pires deux heures que j'ai dû passer dans le château.

J'arrive devant mes appartements et ouvre la porte. C'est devenu une habitude que je ferme la porte à clé. Et pas uniquement parce que Rusard m'a demandé de le faire non, mais parce qu'il est hors de question qu'un inconnu entre dans mon nouveau chez-moi. Et SURTOUT pas lorsque Lou est dedans. Michou n'est pas dans la salle principale et j'entends des voix dans la chambre de ma sœur. Elle doit sûrement être réveillée. Je m'avance alors vers l'ancien bureau avec un sourire et ce que je vois m'arrache même un éclat de rire. Ma sœur saute sur son lit alors que l'elfe essaye désespérément de la faire descendre. D'ordinaire, j'aurais crié sur ma sœur, mais ça me fait tellement plaisir de la voir s'amuser. Elle a l'air tellement contente, comme si en sautant aussi haut, elle allait s'envoler. Et lorsqu'elle me voit, sa joie elle éclate de rire.

-Regarde Anna ! Je fais le hibou.

Elle saute encore plus haut sur le lit en agitant de haut en bas ses bras en faisant le bruit du hibou. Il faut vraiment que je dise à Blaise d'arrêter de lui montrer des conneries comme ça. Je m'approche d'elle, non sans un énorme sourire plaqué aux lèvres et je la récupère en plein vol. Je fais signe à l'elfe qu'elle peut préparer le goûter et j'assieds ma sœur sur le lit alors qu'elle rigole encore. C'est fou à quel point on rigole pour rien à son âge. La sieste lui a fait un bien fou apparemment. Peut être devrais-je m'y mettre moi aussi.

-Je fais bien le hibou hein, me demande-t-elle.

J'acquiesce en souriant alors que je lui enfile un pull plus chaud.

-Anna, ça fait combien de temps qu'on est dans le château ?

Elle avait perdu son sourire et me regardait maintenant avec un regard que je ne saurais déchiffrer. Un mélange de tristesse, de colère peut être.

-Cela fait six jours je crois ma puce.

-On est quel jour ?

-Le 28 décembre ma puce.

-La papa Noël il vient pas ici ?

Mon sang se glace. Comment ai-je pu oublier Noël ! Comment ai-je pu oublier cette fête, qui est d'ordinaire si importante pour moi ? Comment ai-je pu faire ça à ma sœur ! Je sens que je suis en train de pâlir et je crois que Lou l'a remarqué.

-Anna ?

Elle a repris une petite voix alors que je suis encore en train de réaliser ce que j'ai fait, ou plutôt ce que je n'ai pas fait. Je n'ai pas fêté Noël, alors que Lou n'attendait que ça. Là, tout de suite, je me déteste. Mes idées étaient tellement tournées vers l'Ordre, vers Draco, Théo, que je n'ai même pas pensé à Lou. Et j'avais beau me faire chier et tourner en rond pendant des après midi entières, je n'ai pas eu la notion du temps, et je ne me suis même pas aperçue que j'avais loupé une des fêtes les plus importantes de l'année. Dois-je lui dire ou inventer une bêtise ? Ca ne sert à rien de toute façon, mieux vaut que je lui dise la vérité je crois.

-Si ma puce, mais j'ai complètement oublié de te donner tes cadeaux. Je suis désolée.

Elle fronce les sourcils. Elle est en colère ? Elle doit certainement m'en vouloir, et je la comprends. N'importe quel enfant aurait fait une crise pour avoir ses cadeaux, et bien avant cet après midi. Mais heureusement, ma Lou n'est pas n'importe quel enfant. Mais bizarrement, un grand sourire apparaît sur son beau visage et son regard devient alors pétillant.

-Je peux avoir mes cadeaux alors ?

Sans même que je lui réponde, elle saute hors du lit et court dans le salon. Je la suis et Michou a l'air plutôt surprise de voir sa jeune maîtresse accourir pour se poster au milieu du salon. Je me retourne alors vers l'elfe.

-Serait-il possible d'avoir une bûche au chocolat, du jus d'orange et un petit sapin de Noël s'il te plait ?

-Bien sûr madame !

Elle transplane alors que je demande à Lou de patienter encore quelques minutes. Elle fait un peu la moue, mais je sais qu'au fond, elle est contente d'avoir bientôt ses cadeaux.

Michou revient rapidement avec tout ce qu'il faut. Je peux ainsi aller chercher les cadeaux au fond de mon armoire et admirer son air extasié en voyant son dragon à bascule venant de moi, l'énorme licorne de Draco et tous les autres cadeaux venant de Théo, Blaise, ou de Narcissa. Et je crois que le plus dur, c'est de voir qu'elle avait pensé à lui acheter un cadeau, et que Draco a tenu à ce que Lou l'ait. Et quand je vois le regard qu'elle a lorsqu'elle découvre la parfaite panoplie du petit sorcier, je crois que c'est le plus bel hommage.

Je crois n'avoir jamais autant mangé de ma vie. La bûche devait être pour au moins six personnes, et on l'a mangée en entier. Bon, Michou nous a un peu aidé, mais ça reste quand même énorme. Puis vu tout le jus d'orange qu'on a bu, j'ai dû prendre au moins trois kilos. J'ai même pu faire le sapin avec ma sœur. Il n'était peut être pas très grand, mais c'était suffisant pour apporter un peu de chaleur pour notre Noël improvisé.

C'était peut être pas le plus grand Noël qu'on avait eu, mais rien que de voir son énorme sourire plein de chocolat, c'est devenu mon plus beau Noël.

Les garçons ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. Étrangement, la fin des vacances est passée plus vite. J'ai vraiment adoré le nouvel an. Lou a tenu jusqu'à minuit, et même si ce n'était que regarder un programme bidon sur canal sombral, j'ai trouvé ça génial. Ça ne valait pas mes autres réveillons comme l'année dernière où j'avais été invitée à la soirée de Marcus Flint et que ça s'était fini vers les cinq heures du matin. Le genre de réveillon qu'on a envie d'avoir tous les ans. Quoique cette année, cela se passait chez Pansy, et je suis sûre que ça a dû être dans le même genre. Mais je ne pense pas qu'avec les récents événements, Draco et Théo aient eu envie de sortir faire la fête. Puis Blaise n'était pas en France donc je crois que je n'ai rien loupé. Tant mieux je dois dire, au moins je n'ai pas loupé la fête du siècle c'est déjà ça.

Je resserre mon écharpe autours de mon cou pour ne pas que les légers flocons de neige me gèlent la nuque. Il n'a pratiquement pas neigé des vacances et c'est lorsque je sors qu'il commence à tomber des flocons. En plus de ça, j'ai oublié mon bonnet et mes cheveux commencent à être trempés.

Ça y est, j'aperçois enfin la locomotive rouge arriver à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard. Nous sommes à peine dix élèves à attendre sur le quai et ils doivent être autant gelés que moi. Je ne sens même plus mes orteils.

Le train s'arrête et les portes s'ouvrent directement. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour apercevoir un des garçons alors que les élèves me bousculent de plus en plus afin de sortir du quai. Normalement, nous sommes les derniers à sortir du train, pour éviter justement la foule. Logiquement, cela devrait être la même chose cette année. Cependant, j'aperçois Draco, perché sur un des escaliers d'une des portes, et qui me cherche du regard. Derrière, je peux apercevoir Théo et Blaise qui en font autant. Je lève légèrement le bras, et Draco me remarque. En moins de temps qu'il faut le dire, il se fraye un chemin jusqu'à moi et me prends directement dans ses bras. J'en fais ensuite autant avec Théo et Blaise.

-Tu vas bien ?, s'inquiète Draco.

-C'est plutôt à moi de vous demander comment vous allez, réponds-je en me tournant vers lui et Théo.

-Pas ici, chuchote ce dernier.

-Mais vous allez m'expliquer à la fin, s'énerve Blaise. Pourquoi on devrait s'inquiéter plus que d'habitude ? Et pourquoi t'es à Poudlard toi d'abord ?

Il s'est retourné vers moi à toute vitesse. Il n'est pas tellement énervé, mais il est plutôt perdu, et il cherche des réponses. Mais bon, comme l'a dit Théo, il est hors de question d'en parler ici.

-Pas ici Blaise, réplique-je. On va à mon appartement, Lou meurt d'envie de vous voir en plus.

Blaise se retourne vers nos deux compagnons, avec un air de « mais qu'est ce que Lou fout en plus à Poudlard ? » alors que ces deux là sourient.

Ça y est, tout le monde est rentré à la maison.

_Chanson : My Christmas List de Simple Plan._


	17. Chapitre 16 : Stand by me

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Voici le seizième chapitre de BBE (et oui déjà). Et nous sommes encore loin de la fin ! Comme vous allez le remarquer, ou comme vous avez déjà remarqué, j'ai changé ma mise en page. Je trouve la nouvelle plus... aérée et plus belle. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, ça ne change pas grand chose non plus. Bref, je remercie __vilounette __pour sa gentille review, et bien sûr au plus merveilleux correcteur (et ami), Picotti ! Bonne lecture :)_

_J'allais oublier ( et j'avais oublier). Je ne sais pas si je pourrai publier lundi prochain mais dans tous les cas vous aurez le prochain chapitre mardi au plus tard;)_

**Chapitre 16 :Stand by me.**

**_So darling, darling_**_  
><em>__Alors chérie, chérie___  
><em>**_Stand by me_**_  
><em>__Reste contre moi___  
><em>**_Oh, stand by me_**_  
><em>__Oh, reste contre moi___  
><em>**_Oh stand, stand by me, stand by me_**_  
><em>__Oh, reste, reste contre moi, reste contre moi__

« Wouha ! », s'exclame Blaise.

C'est fou à quel point il s'exprime bien.

On est rentré directement au château. On a pris la première calèche et en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, on était dans mon appartement. Lou a même sauté dans leurs bras tellement elle était contente. Elle doit autant s'ennuyer que moi je crois.

« Ha !, rigole Blaise. J'aimerais juste voir la tête de ta mère à ce moment là ça devait être tellement wouha ! »

Il éclate de rire en s'enfonçant dans le dossier du gros fauteuil dans lequel il est assis.

« Crois moi, continue Draco, ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir. »

On en rigole, mais je suis sûre que cela faisait peur à voir. De ce que j'ai compris, enfin de ce que Draco nous a raconté dans la calèche, ma mère a vraiment pété un câble. Elle a hurlé à en faire trembler les murs, m'a cherchée dans tout le château et m'a menacée : si je reviens, elle me tue. Ça tombe bien, je ne compte pas revenir.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire », me chuchote Draco.

Je me tourne vers lui et remarque qu'il s'est penché vers moi pour me parler. D'un côté, Blaise et Théo n'auraient pas remarqué, ils sont trop occupés à jouer avec Lou.

« Je suis super contente que vous soyez là », dis-je simplement.

Il sourit, comme moi. Mais maintenant qu'on est aussi proche, je peux aisément voir qu'il a les traits vraiment tirés. Il n'a pas dû dormir beaucoup pendant ces derniers jours. Les Mangemorts lui ont sûrement mené la vie dure pour savoir où je pouvais bien être, surtout ma mère à mon avis. Si elle savait où je suis en ce moment, elle ferait un arrêt cardiaque je crois.

« On t'a tant manqué que ça ?

_Oh que oui, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ! La vie ici est … ennuyante. Reposante mais ennuyante. »

L'idée de reprendre les cours demain ne m'enchante pas tellement, mais le fait d'avoir retrouvé mon petit groupe me fait plus que plaisir. Je ne serai plus du tout seule maintenant, et je sais que je peux compter sur eux à n'importe quel moment. Et oui, c'est ça l'amitié. C'est vrai, c'est beau, c'est parfait. Et je me rends compte chaque jour à quel point j'ai de la chance.

D'un coup, Michou apparaît, ce qui me fait sursauter. Elle a l'air toute gênée devant autant de monde, mais elle salue quand même très poliment les nouvelles têtes.

« Michou, tu peux nous apporter cinq repas s'il te plait ? »

Elle accepte, avec beaucoup de joie et se dépêche d'aller en cuisine nous préparer tout ça. Il commence à se faire tard, et la faim se fait vraiment ressentir parmi nous.

« Michou, rit Blaise, quel prénom ridicule.

_Parce que tu crois que Blaise c'est pas un prénom ridicule ? », lance-je en me dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Il porte sa main au cœur, avec un air choqué complètement débile plaqué sur sa tête. Il me frappe le bras dès que je passe à sa hauteur. Au moins il y a une bonne ambiance. Je commence à mettre les assiettes, lorsque je me rends compte que je ne sais même pas s'ils mangent avec moi. Ils ont peut être envie de manger dans la Grande Salle. Et dire que j'ai déjà commandé cinq repas.

« Euh … demande-je, vous mangez bien avec moi non ?

_Je crois qu'on n'a pas tellement le choix non ? », répond Théo en souriant.

Bon, je crois que ça ne les gêne pas plus que ça. Michou arrive rapidement avec un énorme panier repas qu'elle pose sans faire de bruit sur la table, et repart immédiatement. Je crois qu'elle est gênée quand il y a trop de monde. Mais bon, ça nous ne empêche pas de nous jeter sur la nourriture comme si nous n'avions pas mangé depuis des semaines. Tout redevient comme avant.

Heureusement que je n'étais pas pressée de reprendre les cours, parce que j'ai l'impression que c'est pire qu'avant. Les professeurs sont de plus en plus derrière nous, pour quelle voie choisir pour notre avenir. Plus j'y pense, plus je me dis qu'ils ont raison. Avant j'avais mes parents, j'étais sûre de ne jamais manquer de rien, même si je n'avais aucun travail. Mais maintenant que je n'ai plus leur soutien financier, il faut vraiment que je choisisse une orientation en vue d'un travail. Il est hors de question que je finisse ma vie en habitant à Poudlard.

Puis ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais intéressée par rien. Beaucoup de choses me plaisent, comme les potions, la métamorphose. Et d'après les professeurs, j'ai les capacités alors mieux vaut que j'aille jusqu'au bout. C'est la première fois que je pense à mon avenir, avant je vivais pour le moment présent, ne me souciant de rien. Mais les temps ont changé, et je l'ai choisi. Et c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi.

« Anna, me chuchote Théo, il faut rajouter deux queues de lézard, pas deux pattes de salamandre. »

Il se concentre à nouveau sur sa potion alors que j'ai l'air encore plus stupide de confondre les deux ingrédients. Et je compte faire une filière dans les potions ? Je risque plus de tuer les gens que d'en soigner à ce rythme là.

« Arrêtez vos potions, déclare Rogue. Vous posez vos fioles sur mon bureau et vous sortez rapidement. Miss Brighston je veux vous voir. »

Le professeur part dans sa réserve et je me permets de jeter un regard sur Draco. Ça tombe bien, lui aussi me regarde. Et je crois qu'il a compris la même chose que moi : Rogue veut me parler de l'Ordre et des Mangemorts.

Petit à petit, mais rapidement quand même, tous les élèves quittent la salle, ne laissant plus que moi et mon directeur de maison. Il ferme la porte d'un sort, et je devine par le second mouvement qu'il fait, qu'il est en train d'insonoriser la pièce. Bon, maintenant je suis fixée sur le sujet qu'il veut aborder.

« J'ai appris par le Maître, enfin votre ancien Maître, que vous aviez décidé de quitter le camp des Mangemorts. »

J'acquiesce timidement. J'ai beau le voir souvent, il m'intimide toujours autant.

« Je suis assez grande pour faire mes propres choix professeur. »

Quoi ? J'ai osé dire ça ? À Rogue ? Et bah dis donc, mes vacances à Poudlard ont l'air de m'avoir fait du bien.

« Je ne te blâme pas pour ça. Mais sois sûre d'avoir fait les bons choix, car je ne pense pas que tu pourras faire machine arrière. »

« Je suis certaine d'avoir fait le bon choix professeur, et il est bien sûr hors de question de faire machine arrière. »

Il me fixe, ne disant rien. Il a une expression du visage complètement neutre et je devine qu'il doit pas mal réfléchir à la discussion. D'un côté, lui aussi fait partie de l'Ordre non ? Bon en tant qu'espion pour Voldemort mais … D'ailleurs, il est espion de quel côté ? Car auprès de l'Ordre, il est espion pour eux, mais pour l'autre camp, il est aussi l'espion. Donc quel camp se trompe entièrement à son sujet ? Apparemment, mon questionnement se voit sur mon visage car il ne tarde pas à m'en faire la remarque.

« Posez moi votre question ou je n'hésiterai pas à utiliser la légimencie sur vous.

_Vous êtes supposé être l'espion de Voldemort et de Dumbledore. Auquel vous êtes en train de mentir ?

_Vous le saurez suffisamment tôt. Sortez. »

Il a dit ça sur un ton assez agacé. D'un côté, qui aurait osé lui demander ça ? Bon, il m'a un peu forcé, et il l'aurait su de toute façon. Je sors de la salle et rejoins les garçons en métamorphose. Ils voudront absolument savoir la conversation. Et je leur dirai de toute façon.

« Dray ?, l'appelle-je.

_Mmh ? »

Il ne lève même pas les yeux de son livre alors que je suis juste à côté de lui. Je suis même écrasée sur lui, ou sur son côté gauche.

« Tu vas faire quoi par rapport à ton père, demande-je en relevant la tête pour voir son expression, mais il continue de lire son livre comme si je lui avais demandé l'heure.

_Je ne sais pas encore.

_Il faudrait que tu te décides rapidement quand même.

_Ce n'est pas comme si je voulais quitter les Mangemorts tout de suite de toute façon. »

Je me redresse. Quoi ? Il est tombé sur la tête ou quoi ?

« C... comment ça, m'exclame-je.

_Ce n'est pas une urgence pour moi. »

Cette fois ci, je me lève du canapé comme une furie. Moi qui suis d'ordinaire calme, là j'ai des raisons de m'énerver.

« Pas une urgence, crie-je, ce qui le fait (enfin) lever les yeux de son maudit bouquin. Tu te vois rester Mangemort encore maintenant ?

_Anna, je suis destiné à être Mangemort depuis que je suis gosse, alors un an de plus ou de moins, c'est la même chose. »

Il garde encore son ton calme. Il ne voit pas que je suis en colère contre toutes les conneries qu'il est en train de dire ?

« Je te signale que c'était la même chose pour moi ! Et tu m'as obligée à les quitter je te rappelle.

_Parce que tu voyais peut être finir tes jours en tant que tel ?

_Et c'est bien pour ça que j'ai accepté. Et toi, tu te vois finir tes jours en tant que tel ? »

Il souffle mais se lève. L'aurais-je énervé ? J'espère bien, les gens qui restent calmese dans n'importe quelle situation m'énerve. Puis il est du genre à se mettre en colère pour rien, et là il a une raison.

« Je les quitterai, je te promets »

Il s'est approché de moi et m'a soufflé ça tout bas. Ma colère retombe directement alors qu'il prend mon visage en coupe.

« Je veux juste me venger, continue-t-il. Je ne peux pas partir comme ça, je veux que mon père se souvienne de ce qu'il a fait à ma mère. Et ensuite je partirai d'accord ? »

J'acquiesce tout doucement et il embrasse mon front. Il me prend dans ses bras et je me laisse faire. Espérons qu'il se dépêche de se venger. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut faire, mais ça ferait un bel hommage pour Narcissa.

J'espère juste qu'il va se dépêcher, car le voir dans l'autre camp me fait mal. J'ai juste envie qu'il soit avec moi, et que je n'ai pas à le combattre. Et j'espère de tout cœur qu'il va me rejoindre définitivement le plus rapidement possible.

_Chanson : Stand by me de Ben E. King._


	18. Chapitre 17 : Gimme a sign

**Chapitre 17 : Gimme a sign.**

**_Oh I don't know_**_  
><em>__Oh je ne sais pas___  
><em>**_Why you're not fair_**_  
><em>__Pourquoi tu n'es pas juste___  
><em>**_I give you my love_**_  
><em>__Je te donne mon amour___  
><em>**_But you don't care_**_  
><em>__Mais tu n'y portes pas attention___  
><em>**_So what is right_**_  
><em>__Alors qu'est-ce qui est exact___  
><em>**_And what is wrong_**_  
><em>__Et qu'est-ce qui est faux___  
><em>**_Gimme a sign_**_  
><em>__Donne moi un signe__

La routine est repartie. Le matin je me lève, Lou se lève la plupart du temps en même temps que moi, et pourtant je fais le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas la réveiller. On se fait un petit déjeuner ensemble, je l'habille, je me lave et je mets mon uniforme. Je l'embrasse et je vais à mes cours. Ensuite, je rentre le midi, elle me raconte sa matinée, et on mange ensemble. Souvent il y a les garçons, mais parfois il préfère manger dans la Grande Salle. Ensuite je la couche, l'embrasse et repars en cours. Quand j'arrive le soir, elle est souvent réveillée et je passe toute ma soirée avec elle. Tout mon temps libre lui est réservé.

Et depuis que je n'ai plus ma mission, il me reste pas mal de temps à moi. Plus besoin de passer des soirées à imaginer tel ou tel plan pour entrer dans le dortoir de Potter, plus besoin de trouver des techniques pour devenir ami avec lui. Puis je n'ai plus l'épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête : je risque beaucoup moins de choses maintenant.

Quant à Draco, sa mission n'avance pas vraiment. Il m'a confié il y a quelques jours qu'il commençait vraiment à avoir peur. Il doit donc être vraiment effrayé. Il m'a dit que les armoires avaient du mal à fonctionner, peut être parce qu'il avait dû les déplacer. Il n'en a parlé qu'à moi, et n'attend aucune aide. Ce serait comme un échec pour lui. Donc il y bosse encore plus, y passant même ses nuits.

Tout allait donc pour le mieux. Sauf qu'il y avait une chose que je détestais, et qui se passait en ce moment, depuis à peu près la rentrée en fait. Au début je n'en savais rien, mais je l'ai appris il y a déjà quelques jours : Draco recouche avec des pimbêches.

Elles sont encore pires qu'avant. Encore plus stupides, encore plus inutiles ! Pour se changer les idées je pense. Comment peut il coucher avec elles alors qu'il pourrait avoir tellement mieux. Je ne parle pas de moi bien sûr … quoique je n'attends que ça. Comment fait il pour ne pas voir que je tiens à lui ? Ou alors il pense que c'est toujours de l'amitié. Je n'espère pas mais j'en suis presque sûre. Et ça m'énerve encore plus je crois, quoique non. Parce que s'il savait que je l'aimais, et qu'il couchait avec encore plus de grognasses, je le détesterais. Mais comme je ne fais rien, il continue. Je me déteste moi en fait. C'est dans ces moments là que je rêve d'être une Gryffondor et de pouvoir le plaquer contre un mur et l'embrasser comme jamais. Mais je ne suis pas comme ça, et ça n'arrivera donc jamais.

J'arrive rapidement à mon appartement. Et dès que je pose un pied dedans, une tornade me saute dessus.

« Anna t'es en retard ! »

Bien sûr, du haut de ses trois ans, elle a le droit de me faire des réflexions. Michou sort de la cuisine avec un saladier dans les mains et un fouet bougeant tout seul dedans.

« Un hibou est arrivé pour vous tout à l'heure. »

Et elle repart derrière les fourneaux. Lou va jouer à ses figurines alors que je regarde la lettre posée sur la table basse. Le hibou est encore posté à la fenêtre il ne bougera pas tant qu'il n'aura pas une réponse avec laquelle repartir. Je regarde rapidement la lettre

« _Miss Annabeth Brighston, école de sorcellerie Poudlard, maison de Serpentard._ »

Jusqu'ici, rien qui me met la puce à l'oreille. L'écriture est celle d'un homme en apparence, et ça devient un peu plus intéressant. De toute façon, qui voudrait m'écrire ? Hormis mes parents pour m'insulter, et ce n'est pas leur écriture. Ni celle de Lucius. Pourtant, je suis sûre de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part. J'ouvre vite la lettre, et ça m'apparaît maintenant comme une évidence.

_Annabeth,_

_Tu dois être assez surprise de recevoir une lettre de moi non ? Et pourtant je pense toujours à toi. J'espère que tu es au courant que à n'importe quel problème, ma porte reste ouverte. J'ai d'ailleurs appris, par des sources sûres que tu ne connais pas, que tu avais quitté le manoir familial avec ta sœur. Et bien, je dois te féliciter non ? Tu as ouvert les yeux et choisi le bon côté, tu me rappelles moi-même en fait. Mais je suis vraiment très fier de toi tu sais, et si à n'importe quel moment, tu as besoin d'un toit, d'argent ou simplement de quelqu'un, je suis là d'accord ? Et surtout tu n'hésites pas._

_Comment va te sœur ? J'imagine que quitter ses parents sans trop comprendre grand chose n'a pas dû être facile pour elle. Mais rassure la bien, et mets la en confiance en gardant des habitudes que tu avais là. Enfin, ça fait presque deux mois que tu as repris les cours, alors elle doit sûrement être en confiance maintenant._

_J'espère vraiment que tu vas bien et que tu es en sécurité, mais je fais confiance au professeur Rogue pour ça. Envoie moi une lettre dès que tu as reçu celle-ci, le hibou ne partira pas sans une réponse en tout cas._

_Soit forte. Je t'embrasse_

_Edgard._

Je replie la lettre et m'assois sur le canapé. Au moins j'ai un soutien, c'est déjà ça. Mais je ne m'y attendais plus vraiment. Je n'avais plus de nouvelles de lui depuis bien longtemps et voilà qu'il me donne presque sa bénédiction. Tant mieux d'un côté, mais j'en avais plus besoin avant, pas maintenant que je suis à l'abri. Mais bon, c'est déjà comme j'ai dit.

Le hibou toque à la fenêtre et je le fais rentrer, lui donnant un petit bout de miamhibou. Je sors du parchemin de la commode et prends ma plume sur le bureau. J'écris rapidement quelques mots, que je vais bien, Lou aussi, que je le remercie et que nous sommes en sécurité. Ça ne sert à rien de lui en envoyer plus de toute façon. Je donne la lettre au hibou qui s'empresse de partir.

Mais c'est quand même bon de savoir qu'on a quelqu'un de sa famille sur qui on peut encore compter.

« Anna ? »

Je me retourne, regardant par dessus le dossier du canapé, et vois Draco, la tête passée dans l'embrasure de la porte, les garçons sur les talons.

Je leur fais signe de rentrer, et ils arrivent rapidement dans le salon, avec deux packs de biéraubeurre dans les mains. J'ai juste le temps de mettre Lou à la sieste, et on peut s'affaler sur le canapé devant canal sombral.

Blaise en est déjà à sa troisième bière et il gueule déjà devant les pubs. Draco s'endort à moitié, il n'a pas dû tellement dormir cette nuit, mais Théo et moi gardons les idées claires. Mais les programmes en journée sont vraiment nuls.

Draco s'est complément endormi sur moi et Blaise ronfle sur l'autre bout du canapé. Lou n'a pas dormi beaucoup et est sur le genoux de Théo qui lui lit une histoire. Ils sont vraiment trop mignons.

Les garçons sont restés toute la journée à l'appartement. Ils ont même mangé avec nous le soir, et ma sœur était plus que contente de ça. Elle a un peu grogné au moment d'aller au lit, mais comme ils sont allés lui dire bonne nuit, elle a fini par se coucher.

Comme on a pas cours le lendemain, et oui c'est dimanche, on glande jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

« Faudrait peut être y aller, propose Blaise, je rêve de mon lit »

Théo acquiesce et ils se relèvent, m'embrassent et sont sur le point de partir.

« Je vous rejoins », déclare Draco.  
>Et après un dernier signe, ils disparaissent derrière la porte d'entrée. Draco se retourne vers moi avant de se rasseoir sur le canapé, me laissant une place à côté de lui, que je prends évidemment.<p>

« Tu dors ici, propose-je.

_Si tu as un lit à me proposer, pourquoi pas.

_Il y a le mien.

_Et tu dormirais où ? Sur le canapé ? »

Il rigole à sa blague, qui n'était vraiment pas marrante du tout, et passe son bras autours mes épaules.

« On a déjà dormi ensemble, fais-je remarquer.

_Je sais, et tu prends toujours toute la place. »

Je lui donne un coup dans les côtés et il fait semblant d'avoir mal. C'est vrai que je ne sais pas vraiment frapper fort. Mais un jour, il s'en prendra vraiment une forte et il rigolera moins. Je tente de me relever mais il me plaque contre le canapé.

« Tu m'as manqué tu sais.

_C'est toi qui as voulu qu'on s'éloigne.

_C'était la pire connerie que j'ai pu sortir. »

Aaaaah. Je sens son souffle contre mon cou, et c'est la première fois que j'ai autant envie de l'embrasser. Je me retiens mais bon … Je vais craquer je crois.

Heureusement, il se relève, et me relève en même temps, et se dirige vers la chambre. On n'a pas dormi ensemble depuis assez longtemps en fait, et surtout depuis que mes sentiments ont changé. Avant ça ne me dérangeait pas, c'était mon meilleur ami, comme un frère, et on dormait souvent ensemble pendant les vacances. Mais là … c'est un peu plus délicat, beaucoup plus délicat même.

« Tu viens ? »

Je hoche la tête et le suis. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Lorsque j'arrive, il est déjà en train de se déshabiller. Et rien que de dos, j'ai envie de … rah ! Il se met en caleçon et se glisse dans le lit. Bon j'vais pas me mettre en pyjama, ça serait vraiment trop ringard. Je me mets rapidement en sous vêtement, assez gênée quand même. Je mets un t shirt par dessus et me glisse dans le lit. Puis naturellement, il me prend dans ses bras, comme si toutes les histoires qu'on avait eu n'avait jamais existé.


	19. Chapitre 18 : Memories

_J'ai décidé, au dernier moment, de faire une petite pause, comme vous l'avez remarqué. J'ai eu plusieurs dossiers à rendre, etc, et j'étais assez occupée. Puis je ne voulais pas me sentir obligée d'écrire le chapitre. Mais le voici !_

_Je remercie Lys, Hermyy13 et LaFilleAuPyjamaBleu pour leurs gentilles reviews ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 18 : Memories**

**_All of my memories_**_  
><em>__Tous mes souvenirs___  
><em>**_Keep you near_**_  
><em>__Te gardent près de moi___  
><em>**_In silent moments_**_  
><em>__Dans les instants silencieux___  
><em>**_Imagine you here_**_  
><em>__J'imagine que tu es là___  
><em>**_All of my memories_**_  
><em>__Tous mes souvenirs___  
><em>**_Keep you near_**_  
><em>__Te gardent près de moi___  
><em>**_The silent whispers_**_  
><em>__Les murmures silencieux__

C'est la lumière de la chambre qui me réveille ce matin là. Les rideaux sont légèrement tirés et ça suffit pour me tirer de mon sommeil. Je me redresse dans l'immense lit et remarque rapidement que je suis seule. Il y a juste un mot qui traîne sur la table de nuit à l'autre bout.

_J'ai eu une urgence, j'ai dû partir comme tu le vois._

_On se voit au dîner._

_Dray._

Au moins il a eu le temps d'être poli et de me laisser un mot. C'est assez rare venant de lui.

Je me lève rapidement du lit et remarque qu'il n'est pas si tard que ça, et cela doit être pour ça que je ne suis pas vraiment en forme ce matin. Lorsque je rentre dans la chambre de Lou, je me rends compte qu'elle n'est même pas réveillée. Et je comprends pourquoi, dans le salon, la pendule indique à peine sept heure et demi. Pour un dimanche, c'est très tôt, pratiquement personne ne doit être levé dans le château. Mais maintenant que je suis levée et bien réveillée, je ne risque pas de me rendormir. C'est facile, quand je peux dormir, je ne dors pas, et quand je dois absolument être réveillée, je m'endors comme une masse. Parfois, la logique me surpasse. Je n'ai plus qu'à m'occuper comme je peux, jusqu'à que ma sœur se réveille. Là, j'aurai de quoi m'occuper largement.

Je soupçonne Draco de m'avoir lâché ce matin là pour aller bosser sur ses fichus armoires. Pour m'avoir lâchée aussi tôt, c'était soit ça, soit une fille. Et je préfère largement la première hypothèse. L'idée qu'il voit d'autres filles me met hors de moi. Surtout que toutes les choses qu'il fait avec elle, il ne voudra jamais les faire avec moi. Déjà qu'en troisième année, quand je lui avais demandé de m'embrasser parce que je voulais avoir mon premier baiser avant la rentrée, j'avais dû le supplier presque à genoux, le menacer d'aller voir Théo et Blaise pour leur demander la même chose, pour qu'il accepte. C'est le seul contact vraiment physique qu'on a eu, et aussi petit soit il, j'avais vraiment dû batailler. Donc lui demander de coucher avec moi était totalement exclu. Résultat, ma première fois a été avec un gros connard.

Et je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. C'était en début de cinquième année, et çela faisait déjà cinq mois que j'étais avec Flavius Ormé, un Serdaigle d'un an mon aîné. Je n'étais pas forcément amoureuse de lui, mais c'était ma première vraie relation et j'étais assez bien dedans. Les garçons ne l'aimaient pas, et ils n'ont jamais voulu me dire pourquoi. Sûrement leur côté sur protecteur vis à vis de moi. En tout cas, quand Flavius et moi avons couché ensemble, je l'ai gardé pour moi. C'était assez gênant d'en parler aux garçons, et c'est pour ça que je l'avais gardé pour moi.

Mais le lendemain, quand il m'a dit que c'était fini, qu'il avait obtenu la seule chose qu'il voulait de moi, il ne me restait que mes yeux pour pleurer. Apparemment, les garçons avaient raison de le détester. D'ailleurs, j'ai foncé dans leur dortoir et j'ai fondu en larmes dans les bras de Draco. Ils ont passé la nuit à me consoler, et Draco a même dû dormir avec moi. J'ai bien senti qu'ils s'étaient absentés pendant la nuit, mais je n'avais pas fait plus attention que ça. Et le lendemain, j'ai appris que Flavius était à l'infirmerie. Je n'ai jamais été autant heureuse qu'ils soient mes amis.

Je souris en pensant à ce souvenir. J'aime bien me rappeler des moments heureux, ceux d'avant notre phase Mangemort. Même si me souvenir de Flavius n'est pas vraiment heureux, la façon dont les garçons ont été là pour moi l'a été. Et j'ai plein de souvenirs comme ça.

Le premier qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est le jour de ma première torture. J'avais quatorze ans, et j'avais désobéi à ma mère, pour ensuite lui répondre assez méchamment. Ensuite, j'ai compris que je ne pourrai jamais me rebeller contre elle. Mon opinion a changé depuis.

En bref, j'étais allée sur le Chemin de Traverse alors que j'avais complètement oublié qu'un des clients de mon père venait à la maison, et je devais, encore une fois, faire la petite fille parfaite. Elle m'a crié dessus et on a commencé à se disputer assez violemment. Suite à ça, elle s'est arrêtée, m'a traîné dans les sous sols et m'a donné la pire correction qu'elle avait pu me faire. J'ai quand même mis plusieurs jours à m'en remettre. Et Draco a été là durant tout ce temps, les garçons sont venus me voir. Ils ont refusé de me laisser seule, et ils se sont occupés de Lou quand je ne pouvais pas. Ils ont été géniaux, vraiment. J'en garde quelques marques physiques, et aussi quelques mauvais souvenirs, mais j'ai encore les mauvais souvenirs gravés dans ma tête. Je la revois encore m'envoyer des doloris à la chaîne, me torturer avec des sorts de magie noire. Et mon père qui n'avait rien fait … C'est à partir de ce moment que j'ai vraiment détesté mes parents je crois. Et ça a été le début de tout. Elle ne se retenait plus de me donner des leçons dans le premier sous sol, de me parler comme si j'étais un chien. Elle n'avait plus aucune limite, et je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je me suis réveillée inconsciente dans ma chambre, Draco à mes côtés. Et malheureusement, je n'étais plus étonnée, comme si j'avais pris l'habitude. Il était hors de question que Lou vive ça, surtout si je n'étais pas là pour la protéger, et ce neuf mois par an.

Je m'éloigne de la fenêtre alors que mon expression a totalement changé. J'étais joyeuse en pensant à Draco, puis repenser à mes parents m'a fait perdre mon sourire et ma bonne humeur. Mais il faudra que je m'y fasse, ils ont fait partie de ma vie, et je ne suis pas vraiment prête à les oublier. Et de toute façon, Lou posera des questions sur eux, et je me devrais de lui répondre. Légalement, je n'avais pas le droit de l'enlever à ses parents. Mais si on suivait la loi, mes parents seraient emprisonnés depuis bien longtemps. Je ne culpabilise donc pas vraiment sur ça, puis c'est pour la bien de ma sœur.

Je me souviens encore quand elle est née, c'était la plus belle chose qu'on pouvait m'offrir à ce moment là. J'étais tellement contente lorsque j'avais reçu la lettre de mon elfe. Mais j'étais moins contente lorsque je me suis aperçue que mes parents ne s'occupaient pas tellement d'elle. D'un côté, ils rêvaient d'avoir un garçon, ce qui assurait la descendance Brighston, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour faire comme si elle n'existait pas. Alors Tok s'en est occupé lorsque j'étais à Poudlard, et lorsque j'étais en vacances, je passais tout mon temps avec elle. Alors qu'ils ne viennent pas réclamer « leur fille », sinon je n'hésiterai pas à leur coller le ministère sur le dos. Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils tenteront quoi que ce soit, ils savent que c'est trop risqué pour eux. Il ne faut pas qu'ils se fassent remarquer par la ministère, déjà que maintenant ils sont dans les cibles de l'Ordre. Même si je n'étais pas proche d'eux, je les connais assez pour savoir qu'ils vont faire comme si on n'avait jamais existé, effacer toutes traces. Pathétique, ils ne voudront même pas assumer qu'ils étaient de mauvais parents.

Soudain, j'entends du bruit à la porte d'entrée. Cela fait quand même plus d'une heure que je suis réveillée, assise dans la salon à rêver du passé. Je m'arme de ma baguette, juste au cas où, et la baisse directement lorsque je vois qui entre dans mon appartement, comme si de rien n'était. Draco.

« Dray ? Tu as déjà fini ?

_Rogue ne me voulait pas grand chose, tu peux baisser ta baguette.

_Un rendez vous avec Rogue ? À sept heures du mat' ? »

Il souffle.

« Je ne peux définitivement rien te cacher ?

_Il faudrait vraiment être débile pour ne pas avoir remarqué que tu mentais. »

Il lève les yeux au ciel. Parfois, je crois qu'il oublie qu'on se connaît depuis toujours, et que je sais exactement ce qu'il pense à l'instant. Là, il se dit à quel point il a été débile d'essayer de me mentir, et il s'apprête à me dire la vérité.

« Cette nuit je n'arrivais pas à dormir, et j'ai pas mal réfléchi aux armoires. Et j'ai trouvé un truc dessus. Voilà, bon je n'ai pas envie de m'étendre sur le sujet et d'en parler. Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps ? »

Ah oui, j'avais oublié la manière qu'il a de changer de sujet dès que quelque chose ne lui va pas. Parce qu'au fond, je suis sûre qu'il n'en a rien à faire si j'ai bien dormi ou pas …

_Chanson : Memoris de Within Temptation._


	20. Chapitre 19 : Just a kiss

_Bonjour, bonsoir. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui me laissent des reviews, ça m'encourage vraiment à écrire la suite ;). Mille mercis !_

_J'aime assez ce chapitre, je le trouve assez mignon et troublant, enfin je vous laisse lire tout ça. Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot à la fin !_

_A lundi prochain !_

**Chapitre 19 : Just a kiss.**

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight **_

_Juste un baiser sur tes lèvres au clair de lune  
><strong>Just a touch in the fire burning so bright <strong>_

_Juste un toucher dans le feu qui brûle si fort  
><strong>No I don't wanna mess this thing up <strong>_

_Et je ne veux pas gâcher cet instant  
><strong>I don't wanna push too far <strong>_

_Je ne veux pas pousser trop loin  
><strong>Just a shot in the dark that you just might <strong>_

_Il se pourrait bien que tu sois  
><strong>Be the one i've been waiting for my whole life <strong>_

_Celui que j'ai attendu toute ma vie  
><strong>So baby i'm alright, with Just a kiss goodnight <strong> _

_Alors chéri je suis bien, juste un baiser pour te bonne nuit _

Je déclare officiellement ma sixième année comme la plus ennuyante de toute ma scolarité. Bien que je n'ai pas encore fait ma dernière année, je peux déjà dire que celle-ci est bien plus chiante que les autres. Il ne se passe rien, mais alors rien du tout. À Poudlard en tout cas. Parce que c'est vrai que ma vie personnelle n'a jamais été aussi mouvementée.

Mais à l'école, la routine devient de plus en plus oppressante. Les cours, Lou, les garçons, les soirées des Serpentard, la mission de Draco … La routine la plus énervante que j'ai eu de toute ma vie. D'ailleurs, les dernières années organisent une soirée ce soir, la dernière avant celle de fin d'année je pense. Ensuite ils se mettront à réviser, et la salle commune deviendra bien calme sans eux.

Bien évidemment, les garçons ne veulent pas louper une occasion de faire la fête et de repartir avec une jolie cinquième année. Quant à moi, je vais sûrement me faire chier à regarder les autres se bourrer la gueule. Et je n'oserai pas faire la même chose, de peur de finir la tête dans les toilettes en train de rendre mes tripes. Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de soirée que j'apprécie. Mais Blaise, Théo et Draco adorent ça, et veulent absolument que je les accompagne lorsqu'ils y vont. Et bien sûr, j'accepte à chaque fois.

Je finis d'enfiler mon escarpin gauche et sort de ma chambre. Lou est déjà en pyjama, assise sur le canapé avec son énorme licorne et en train de regarder la télé. Je sais qu'elle pense à retarder le plus possible l'heure du coucher, mais c'est sans appel. Il faut que je parte, et il faut donc qu'elle aille au lit dès maintenant.

« Ma puce, tu vas aller te coucher maintenant.

_Noooooooon ! »

Elle descend du canapé en vitesse et se met à courir à travers l'appartement. J'avais jusqu'alors oublié à quel point les enfants de trois ans étaient énervants. Là, je crois qu'elle a envie que je lui cours après. Puis elle a raison, ça va retarder l'heure de son coucher, mais pas autant qu'elle espérait. En moins de deux minutes, j'ai réussi à la rattraper, et là j'essaye de la mettre dans son lit.

Une fois couchée, je lui donne les instructions pour ce soir.

« Ce soir je ne suis pas là ma chérie, annonce-je.

_Tu vas où ?

_Je sors avec Draco, Blaise et Théo.

_Ooh je veux venir ! »

Elle se lève sur le lit et me fait ses yeux de chien battu en me suppliant de l'emmener.

« S'il te plait Anna !

_Non. Aller recouche toi. »

Je l'allonge et lui remets sa couverture sur elle. Ça y est, maintenant elle boude. J'espère que ça la fera dormir au moins. Je l'embrasse sur le front alors qu'elle continue à faire sa tête de scroutt à pétards.

« Si tu as un problème, tu appelles Michou d'accord ?

_Mais je veux venir !

_Bonne nuit ma chérie. »

Je me lève et je sais qu'elle ne me quitte pas du regard alors que je pars de la chambre. Elle doit sûrement espérer qu'au dernier moment je lui dise « finalement tu peux venir ». Ça n'arrivera jamais, pas pour une soirée comme celle qui s'annonce.

Michou m'attend dans la salon, se tordant les mains sous le signe du stress. Elle adore garder ma soeur, mais elle a toujours peur de mal faire, alors qu'elle fait un travail génial.

« Lou ne va pas tarder à s'endormir. Je lui ai dit que si elle avait besoin, elle t'appellerait.

_Bien sûr maîtresse !

_Je ne pense pas rentrer très tard. Deux heures du matin grand maximum.

_D'accord mademoiselle. Bonne soirée. »

Je n'aurais jamais du mettre de talons. La soirée vient à peine de commencer et j'ai déjà affreusement mal aux pieds. Puis qu'est ce que je fais là ? À peine je suis arrivée, que quelqu'un a failli me vomir dessus et la moitié des élèves sont déjà ivres. Il n'est même pas dix heures. Hormis ça, notre entrée n'est pas passée inaperçue. La moitié des filles se sont retournées sur notre passage, ou plutôt sur celui des garçons. Parce que je suppose que moi, elles n'en ont rien à faire, hormis me détester et me jalouser. Mais bon, ça ne m'atteint pas.

Je vais nous chercher des verres à Théo et à moi, car oui, Blaise et Draco ont déjà désertés. Théo est un peu plus sage qu'eux en fait, aux soirées on finit souvent ensemble sur un des canapés et à finir les bouteilles. La différence avec les autres, c'est qu'on sait s'arrêter quand il faut.

Jusqu'ici, tout allait bien. Avec Théo, on se moquait des gens les plus bourrés, surtout la fille tout à l'heure qui a vomi sur le garçon qu'elle convoitait sûrement … Cela en était presque hilarant. Ça a un peu égayé ma soirée quand même.

Donc oui, tout allait bien, mais une fille qui ne tient plus vraiment debout vient d'emmener Théo je ne sais où, me laissant complètement seule et ennuyée sur le canapé. Puis se moquer des gens toute seule, il n'y a rien de vraiment marrant là dedans.

« Tu danses ou tu comptes rester toute ta soirée sur ce foutu canapé ? »

Je relève la tête et vois un Serpentard, attendant ma réponse. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment remarqué, et sa tête ne me dit rien. Il semble avoir mon âge, mais il n'est pas dans mon année. Je connais quand même les gens en cours avec moi. Il doit sûrement être en cinquième ou septième année.

« Non désolée, je compte rester toute ma soirée sur ce foutu canapé.

_T'es pas sérieuse viens j...

_Si je suis sérieuse. »

Il fronce les sourcils alors qu'une masse blonde vient se jeter sur moi. Au moins, ça a fait fuir l'autre Serpentard. Draco, la fameuse masse blonde, s'étire de tout son long et pose sa tête sur mes genoux. Il empeste l'alcool.

« Tu restes le meilleur coussin quand même », déclare-t-il.

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment le prendre.

Il commence à s'endormir et je sais qu'il n'a plus l'intention de continuer la soirée. J'aperçois Théo en train de lutter pour se séparer de la fille qui n'a pas l'air de vouloir le lâcher, et vu comment Blaise était parti avec la cinquième année de tout à l'heure, il n'est pas prêt de revenir.

« On va se coucher ? », propose-je à Draco, qui visiblement voulait finir sa nuit sur ce canapé.

Il acquiesce et j'arrive à le hisser hors de la salle commune assez rapidement. Vu comment c'est parti, il va sûrement dormir dans mes appartements, de toute façon c'était ce que je voulais faire. Cela sera plus simple pour tout le monde.

Maintenant, il faut faire en sorte de ne pas se faire prendre par Rusard. Bon, maintenant qu'on connaît tous les passages du château, il est assez difficile de nous faire pincer par le concierge. Mais comme Draco est ivre comme je ne sais pas quoi, et qu'en plus il rigole dès qu'on fait un pas, on aura bien de la chance si on ne se prend pas d'heures de colle.

Heureusement, on arrive rapidement à mes appartements sans nous faire prendre. D'un côté, il est déjà plus de minuit, et Rusard a lui aussi le droit de dormir. Je sors mes clés de mon sac et commence à ouvrir la porte. Mais je me sens tirée par derrière, et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, je suis dos à la porte, collée à Draco. J'ai assez de mal à retenir mon calme, et heureusement qu'il n'est pas en état de le voir.

« Draco, balbutie-je, qu-qu'est ce que tu fais ?

_J'ai toujours voulu savoir comment tu embrassais ... »

Il a un sourire en coin, ce fameux sourire que j'adore habituellement, mais que je n'ai pas envie de voir à ce moment. J'ai toujours rêvé qu'il m'embrasse, mais de savoir qu'il va le faire sur un coup de tête et qu'il ne s'en souviendra sûrement pas car il sera beaucoup trop ivre, ça ne me dit rien. J'en ai même pas du tout envie.

J'essaye de me libérer mais il resserre ses bras autours de mes épaules et s'approche de plus en plus de moi. Je peux maintenant sentir son souffle puant le whisky pur feu sur moi, et voir chaque détail de son visage. Ses yeux sont rouges, injectés de sang, et il paraît assez fatigué. Il ne reculera pas, je le connais. J'avais espéré quelque chose de plus romantique, mais il va falloir que je me résous à ça. J'approche mon visage, je ferme les yeux, prête à recevoir ce que j'attends depuis des années. Il passe une main sur ma nuque alors que je pose mes mains sur son torse, et je peux désormais pratiquement sentir ses lèvres posées sur les miennes. Je m'approche lentement, pour faire durer cet instant, on est sur le point de s'embrasser quand …

« Anna, je t... oh »

Je pousse Draco et il tombe par terre. Puis je me tourne vers la source de la voix, et vois Théo, assez gêné par la situation. De son côté, le blond se relève difficilement en se massant l'arrière du crâne.

« On … se disait juste bonne nuit, réplique-je.

_J'ai vu ça. »

Son ton est sec, ce que je n'ai jamais entendu chez lui. Il y a de l'amertume, peut être de la déception, de l'incompréhension. Ce n'est jamais arrivé.

« Je vais ramener Draco dans son dortoir, dit-il. Ce sera mieux. »

J'accepte, de toute façon je crois que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. Je les vois partir, sans un mot, et je me dépêche de rentrer dans l'appartement. Je ferme la porte et me laisse glisser tout le long. J'ai chaud, horriblement chaud, et je ne sais toujours pas ce qui m'a pris. Dans tous les cas, je sais que maintenant, Théo va me demander des comptes, et je serai obligée de lui rendre.

_PS : Just a kiss de Lady Antebellum._


	21. Chapitre 20 : Liar

_Pardon pour ce léger retard ! Mais comme promis voici ce chapitre (un jour c'est pas trop trop en retard non?) En espérant qu'il vous plaise._

_Je remercie les revieweurs et j'encourage les autres lecteurs à me laisser de gentilles reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ;) _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture et à lundi prochain (normalement)_

_Elena xoxo_

**Chapitre 20 : Liar**

**_It seems to be the truth. (Seems to be the truth)_**_  
><em>__Ca semble être la vérité. (Semble être la vérté)___  
><em>**_I guess she cheated on me too. (Cheated on me too)_**_  
><em>__Je devine qu'elle veut causer avec moi aussi. (causer avec moi aussi)__

_[...]_**_You're a liar._**_  
><em>__T'es une menteuse.___  
><em>**_Liar._**_  
><em>__Menteuse.__

_[...]_**_'cause you're a liar._**_  
><em>__Parce que t'es une menteuse.___  
><em>**_Liar._**_  
><em>__Menteuse.__

Je n'arrive toujours pas à décrire l'expression que Théo a eu hier soir. Déception ? Colère ? Incompréhension ? J'espère de tout cœur que c'est le dernier sentiment le plus juste.

Je me suis couchée pratiquement directement après leur départ. Mais bon, je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à trouver le sommeil, et je suis donc fatiguée en ce dimanche matin. Lou, évidemment, est en pleine forme et me le fait savoir en courant partout dans l'appartement. J'ai à peine dormi cette nuit, et ça va se voir sur ma tête toute la semaine.

Je comptais sur la sieste de la petite pour me reposer un peu, mais je n'ai pas du tout trouvé le sommeil non plus. Je pensais trop. A Draco, à la scène d'hier, à notre presque-baiser, à ce qui aurait pu se passer, à l'arrivée de Théo qui a tout brisé. Au regard qu'il a eu, ce qu'il a pu penser à ce moment en nous voyant. Leur départ, mes idées noires. Qu'est ce qu'il se serait passé si Théo n'était pas arrivé à ce moment ? Sûrement beaucoup de choses, j'en suis certaine. Mais ce n'est pas arrivé, et en ce moment je suis en train de me morfondre dans des suppositions, des rêves qui ne se réaliseront jamais. Et comme je n'arrive pas à dormir, j'y pense. Et comme j'y pense, je ne dors pas. Foutu cercle vicieux.

On toque à la porte. Je me redresse difficilement du canapé et me lève pour aller ouvrir. Je ne suis pas vraiment étonnée de voir Théo devant moi. J'étais sûre qu'il viendrait me poser des questions par rapport à hier. Ça me fait juste chier de devoir lui rendre des comptes.

« Salut, je te dérange ?

_Si je te dis oui, je suppose que tu vas quand même insister ? »

Il a un sourire désolé alors que je m'efface pour le laisser entrer dans l'appartement. Presque tout de suite après, on est autour de la table basse, et à prendre un verre avec des gâteaux secs confectionnés par Michou.

Il a un sourire assez gêné, comme si ça le dérangeait d'avoir une telle conversation avec moi. Même si elle n'a pas commencé, je sais exactement de quoi il va me parler : hier soir. Il se racle la gorge, et je suis maintenant sûre qu'il va, enfin, lancer le sujet.

« Et, tu as revu Draco depuis hier soir ? »

Je souffle. Il ne peut pas être direct pour une fois au lieu de tourner autours du pot ?

« Je sais pourquoi tu es ici Théo. Alors va droit au but pour une fois. »

Malgré moi, mon ton est assez agressif, mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il le prenne mal. Tant mieux.

« Bien. Donc je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

_Tu sais très bien ce qui s'est passé. Ou plutôt ce qui aurait pu se passer si tu n'étais pas intervenu. »

Le ton commence à monter. Pour qui il se prend sérieusement ?

« Oh bien sûr, maintenant c'est de ma faute, ironise-t-il. Et tu crois que vous auriez fait quoi après ?

_Tu sais très bien qu'il ne se serait rien passé de grave. »

Merlin, je viens de mentir à mon meilleur ami. Et le pire, c'est que je suis sûre qu'il le sait. Je me déteste.

En plus, là il devient vraiment en colère. Il fronce les sourcils, sa respiration devient de plus en plus forte, et ses yeux sont plus noirs que jamais.

« Tu te fous vraiment de ma gueule Annabeth. »

Mon prénom est dit en entier, c'est très mauvais signe. Théo est de nature calme, mais je sais qu'il ne faut jamais l'avoir en colère en face de soit. Il peut devenir encore pire que Draco lorsqu'il s'énerve. Et là, je viens de le mettre de très mauvaise humeur.

« Tu veux me faire croire que tu n'aurais rien tenté avec lui alors qu'il était complètement ivre ? Que tu aurais pu faire tout ce que tu veux de lui ? »

Alors là j'arrive pas à le croire. C'est la meilleure. Il essaye de me faire croire que j'aurai pu profiter de Draco. Merci, je ne suis pas une pute.

« Qu'est ce que tu insinues ?

_Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Je pensais que nos relations étaient claires entre nous.

_L'alcool y est pour beaucoup aussi ! »

J'essaye de me sauver comme je peux …

« Ne te fous pas de moi. Tu as à peine bu, et je sais que tu avais les idées claires à ce moment. J'ai bien vu ton expression quand je suis arrivé. Mais bordel Anna. Pourquoi ? »

Voilà la question à mille gallions. Pourquoi suis-je tombée amoureuse du seul homme qui ne pourra jamais m'aimer ? Celui qui jette les filles dès qu'il n'en a plus besoin, le plus gros connard avec la gente féminine. Pourquoi, pourquoi pourquoi. Et le pire, c'est que je n'en sais rien.

« Pourquoi ?, hurle-t-il.

_Mais j'en sais rien ! Je l'aime voilà. T'es content ? »

Il s'y attendait, mais moi je ne m'attendais pas à sa réaction. Il semble déçu ? Perdu ?

Il prend sa tête entre les mains et souffle bruyamment. Il doit être aussi paumé que moi. Je replie mes jambes et pose ma tête sur mes genoux. C'est limite s'il ne m'engueule pas parce que je suis tombée bêtement amoureuse de Draco. C'est débile, je le sais, mais ça ne se contrôle pas. Parce que ça ne pourra jamais être réciproque, parce que je vais en souffrir, c'est sûr.

Parce qu'il va sûrement s'intéresser à une autre fille, probablement plus belle, plus drôle que moi. Parce que je resterai la « bonne copine » pour lui, la pigeonne qui ne sera jamais rien de plus, alors que ce sera une pouffe qui se pavanera à son bras. C'est dégueulasse, et en plus de ça, ça fait horriblement mal.

« Hé Anna, dit doucement Théo en s'approchant de moi. Je voulais pas crier, mais te rends-tu compte de la merde que tu vas créer lorsqu'il va le savoir ? »

Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi lunatique. Mais bon, je préfère qu'il arrête de me crier dessus pour rien. Il se met sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et passe son bras autours de mes épaules.

« Qui te que je vais lui dire, demande-je. Il est hors de question qu'il le sache. C'est le meilleur moyen pour vraiment foutre la merde comme tu dis.

_Et ne pas lui dire c'est encore pire. Honnêtement, tu es la fille qui a le plus de chances de sortir avec lui.

_Bien sûr, ironise-je.

_Je ne rigole pas, dit-il très sérieusement. Il n'est pas vraiment sentimental, mais tu es la fille à qui il tient le plus. Puis beaucoup de personnes pensent que l'amitié fille/garçon n'existe pas.

_Et nous deux on est quoi alors ? »

Il ouvre la bouche pour la refermer directement. Parfois, et même souvent, il ne réfléchit pas beaucoup lorsqu'il parle … Bon, bien sûr je le charrie, parce que je suis un peu comme ça moi aussi …

« Mais voyons amour, nous sommes mariés depuis trois ans. »

Après ça, il bascule sur moi et tente de m'embrasser, ou plutôt de me baver dessus, je ne saurai dire. Mais au moins, ça a détendu l'atmosphère, parce que j'avais vraiment besoin de ça.

Puis on a mis la télé et on a regardé quelques rediffusions de quidditch sur CanalSombral, juste pour passer le temps en attendant que Lou se réveille. Théo est alors parti, je me suis occupée de Lou en essayant d'arrêter de me morfondre dans mes idées noires.

Mais bon, comment ne pas penser à une personne alors qu'on passe la majorité de son temps avec, et quand elle n'est pas là, on ressent son manque alors on y pense encore plus. Foutus sentiments, foutu amour. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de paraître aussi sentimentale.

« Anna ? Il vient quand Draco ? »

Ma sœur, à qui je donne son bain, lève ses yeux pour me poser cette question. Nan mais c'est pas vrai, même ma sœur en est dingue apparemment.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu le vois assez comme ça Draco, ris-je.

_Non ! Il n'est pas venu aujourd'hui ! Et je veux qu'il fasse de la licorne avec moi. »

J'explose de rire. Elle a de l'espoir quand même/

« Tu crois que Draco voudra faire de la licorne avec toi ma puce ?

_Bien sûr ! Il me dit tout le temps oui ! »

Je finis de lui laver le dos alors qu'elle se remet à jouer avec ses sirènes en plastique. Si tout pouvait être aussi facile que pour elle. Si seulement Draco pouvait aussi me dire tout le temps oui, tout serait vraiment plus simple …

_Chanson : Liar de Madcon_


	22. Chapitre 21 : Happy Birthday

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Tout d'abord, je suis de bonne humeur car je suis en VACANCES. Hé oui, je ne reprendrai les cours qu'en septembre, ce qui me laisse près de trois mois de glandouille. Le paradis. Ensuite, je tenais à remercier tous mes revieweurs, plus particulièrement Estrela, qui m'a laissé pleins de reviews géniales. Encore merci. Clmence, pour te répondre, j'ai pris la traduction sur internet et je n'ai pas pensé à la vérifier … j'aurai peut être dû, quoique je n'aurai sûrement pas vu l'erreur. Heureuse que ça te plaise sinon:)_

_Et bien sûr, merci à Hermyy13 et LaFilleAuPyjamaBleu, qui sont là chaque semaine. Pour finir, merci à Picotti ( et encore félicitations pour tes 1000 reviews passées sur tes drabbles) et bonne lecture !_

_Ely xoxo_

**Chapitre 21 : Happy Birthday.**

**_You say it's your birthday_**_  
><em>__Tu dis que c'est ton anniversaire___  
><em>**_It's my birthday too - yeah_**_  
><em>__Eh bien c'est le mien aussi !___  
><em>**_They say it's your birthday_**_  
><em>__On dit que c'est ton anniversaire___  
><em>**_We're gonna have a good time_**_  
><em>__On va bien s'amuser___  
><em>**_I'm glad it's your birthday_**_  
><em>__Je suis content que ce soit ton anniversaire___  
><em>**_Happy birthday to you_**_  
><em>__Joyeux anniversaire.__

_[...]_**_I'm glad it's your birthday_**_  
><em>__Je suis content que ce soit ton anniversaire___  
><em>**_Happy birthday to you_**_  
><em>__Joyeux anniversaire.___  
><em>

Bien évidemment, Draco ne se souvenait de rien. C'en n'était pas plus mal d'un côté, mais Théo insiste pour que je lui dise. Maintenant c'est trop tard de toute façon. Nos relations n'ont pas changé, et tant mieux.

Les vacances d'avril sont arrivées très vite. Les professeurs nous donnent de plus en plus de devoirs en vue des examens de fin d'année, et il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps libre. Sauf le samedi soir, où les garçons viennent toutes les semaines manger à l'appartement. Puis Lou me prend beaucoup de temps, mais elle en a besoin.

Les garçons ont pris le Poudlard Express ce matin en direction de Londres. Rogue a d'ailleurs fait travailler Draco sur l'occlumentie, pour ne pas que les Mangemorts profitent de lui pendant les vacances. On en a beaucoup discuté, et on est venu à la conclusion qu'il devait dire que j'étais à Poudlard avec Lou. Ma mère lui demandera sûrement, et ça ne lui apportera rien de mentir, puisqu'elle ne viendra pas me chercher.

Je suis donc seule dans la château, la plupart des élèves sont rentrés chez eux. Théo voulait voir son père, Blaise sa mère, et Dray voulait rentrer pour peaufiner sa mission. Ça ne me rassure pas vraiment. S'il échoue, il sera tué. S'il réussit, des Mangemorts attaqueront l'école. C'est un choix plus que douloureux, et je ne pense pas que j'ai mon mot à dire. Bien sûr, je lui ai plusieurs fois demandé d'arrêter mais il n'a jamais voulu. Il est bien trop fier pour fuir.

Comme à chaque fois que je suis seule et que je m'ennuie, je me suis avancée dans mes devoirs. Et bien sûr, je les ai fini en deux jours. Mais ça me permettra de m'occuper de choses plus importantes, comme ma sœur par exemple.

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, un des plus importants de l'année. On est le mercredi cinq avril, et il y a quatre ans, jour pour jour, ma vie a pris un nouveau chemin.

J'entre à pas de loup dans sa chambre et referme discrètement la porte derrière moi, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Bon d'un côté, ma sœur a le sommeil très lourd. Je tire légèrement les rideaux, de sorte que la pièce ne soit pas entièrement plongée dans le noir. Ce serait bête que je me casse un bras ce jour-ci. Je pose le lourd paquet que j'ai dans ma main sur le bout du lit et m'assois au bord de celui-ci.

Lou dort paisiblement, un sourire rêveur collé sur le visage, en serrant sa peluche licorne dans son bras gauche. Si celle-ci était vivante, elle serait morte étouffée depuis bien longtemps.

Je caresse son visage et elle bouge dans son sommeil.

« Louanne, murmure-je. Réveille toi ma puce. »

Elle remue alors qu'un sourire éclaire son visage. Ça me fait moi aussi sourire.

« Quel jour on est aujourd'hui ? »

Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus et elle ouvre les yeux. Elle éclate alors de rire et s'assoit sur son lit, pleinement réveillée. Moi, il me faut minimum dix minutes pour me réveiller totalement.

Elle inspecte du regard toute la chambre, mes mains, pour finalement arrêter son regard sur le bout du lit, là où est posé son cadeau. Elle me fait un grand sourire, de quoi me mettre d'excellente humeur pour toute la journée.

Je tends le bras pour attraper l'énorme paquet et elle me le prend directement des mains, arrachant le papier qui n'est maintenant, qu'un lointain souvenir. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir un énorme sourire en entendant son cri de joie, en la voyant sauter hors du lit avec son mini balai dans la main droite, et en courant à travers la chambre. Je sais que je la gâte trop, ce balai m'a coûté un bras en plus, mais on n'a pas eu une année facile, et je veux la rendre la plus heureuse possible. La gâter n'est peut être pas le meilleur moyen, mais c'est le seul que j'ai trouvé pour l'instant. J'espère qu'elle ne deviendra pas insupportable en remarquant que je ne lui refuse rien, mais ce n'est pas le cas, en tout cas pas pour l'instant. Et tant mieux.

Les jours passent, trop lentement pour moi. Lou me soûle tous les jours pour faire du balai avec moi. N'a -t-elle pas compris que son jouet était trop petit pour moi ? Je commence à regretter mon cadeau. Mais bon, en voyant ses immenses sourires et en entendant ses éclats de rire toute la journée, je me dis que j'ai fait le bon choix.

« Anna ! Regaaaaarde ! »

Je porte mon attention sur elle, et je la vois parcourir le salon de long en large, s'élevant à quelques centimètres du sol. C'est fou à quel point les jeunes s'amusent de rien. Quoique pour les garçons, il faut leur donner un balai, alors ce n'est pas vraiment différent.

Les garçons reviennent dans un peu moins d'une semaine, et ensuite nous reprenons les cours directement. Et je n'ai plus rien à faire. Autant dire que je vais me tourner les pouces pendant presque dix jours.

Je viens de mettre Lou à la sieste, ses yeux se fermaient tout seul. J'ai bien fait, dès que je l'ai posée dans son lit, elle s'est endormie. Le mini-balai, c'est très fatigant apparemment.

J'entends quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Je finis de border Lou rapidement, et sors de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Dès que j'ai fermé la porte, la personne frappe à nouveau.

« Oui, j'arrive. »

Je pose le mini-balai sur le canapé et me dépêche d'aller à la porte. Je me demande vraiment qui ça peut être, étant donné que je n'ai aucun ami dans le château. Les garçons sont chez eux, je ne parle pratiquement plus à Pansy depuis l'année dernière, et on n'est pas restée assez proche pour qu'elle soit au courant de la localisation de mon appartement.

J'ouvre la porte, et je suis assez étonnée de voir le professeur McGonagall en face de moi.

« Professeur ?

_Vous feriez bien de me suivre Miss Brighston. »

Je me retourne et ordonne à Michou de surveiller Lou, et que j'en aurai pas pour longtemps. À vrai dire, je n'en sais rien, mais j'espère être de retour avant que ma sœur ne se réveille de sa sieste.

Après ça, je suis mon professeur de métamorphose à travers les couloirs du château. Quelque chose de grave ? Je pensais qu'on était en sécurité à Poudlard. Mais quand je repense aux événements de la deuxième année, quand les élèves étaient pétrifiés, je ne trouve pas vraiment rassurant. Puis quand Diggory a été tué en quatrième année, par Croupton Junior qui nous a fait cours toute l'année, ce n'est pas vraiment plus rassurant non plus. Puis si Draco réussit sa mission, et que les Mangemorts attaquent l'école, Poudlard deviendra au contraire, un des lieux les plus dangereux.

« Professeur ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? C'est à voir avec l'Ordre ?

_Cela impliquera probablement l'Ordre du Phénix je pense. »

Elle ne veut toujours pas cracher le morceau. Ça se trouve je me fais peur pour rien, et ça se trouve ce n'est pas si grave que ça. Peut être une réunion d'urgence, ou une mission qui requiert ma présence et mon attention. J'espère de tout cœur que c'est ça. Mais, et ça me met de plus en plus mal à l'aise, je remarque qu'on ne vas pas du tout vers le bureau du professeur Dumbledore ou vers la grande Porte. Non, on va vers l'infirmerie. Mon cœur se sert, alors que McGonagall ralentit son pas. Une fois arrivée devant la porte de l'infirmerie, derrière laquelle je peux clairement entendre du bruit, elle se retourne et me fixe.

« Miss Brighston, j'aimerais que vous ne me coupiez pas pendant mon récit. Je peux compter sur vous ? »

J'acquiesce, de toute façon je crois que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire.

« Il y a environ un quart d'heure, votre ami Mr Malfoy a atterri, on ne sait trop comment, devant l'enceinte de Poudlard. Il va très mal, son état est critique est très instable. Vu son état, on peut clairement dire qu'il a été sauvagement attaqué par de la Magie Noire. On ne sait pas s'il va s'en sortir. »


	23. Chapitre 22 : Hurt

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Enfin bonsoir vu l'heure qu'il est ..._

_Je sais, je sais … Il est tard MAIS il n'est pas encore minuit les amis ! Et nous sommes toujours lundi donc je publie ce petit chapitre. En espérant qu'il vous plaise bien entendu. Merci à Astrolabe Salander, LaFilleAuPyjamaBleu et Hermyy13 pour être là chaque semaine et me laisser un petit commentaire. Ça fait VRAIMENT plaisir. Puis bien sûr, merci au génial, grandiose Picotti (comme toujours). Sur ce, bonne lecture, car je sais que vous avez hâte de découvrir ce qu'est devenu Draco (préparez vos mouchoirs …)_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 22 : Hurt**

**_I would hold you in my arms_**_  
><em>__Je voudrais te prendre dans mes bras___  
><em>**_I would take the pain away_**_  
><em>__Pour ainsi faire partir la douleur___  
><em>**_Thank you for all you've done_**_  
><em>__Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait___  
><em>**_Forgive all your mistakes_**_  
><em>__Je pardonne toutes tes erreurs___  
><em>**_There's nothing I wouldn't do_**_  
><em>__Il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas___  
><em>**_To hear your voice again._**_  
><em>__Pour entendre encore le son de ta voix.___  
><em>**_Sometimes I wanna call you_**_  
><em>__Parfois je t'appel___  
><em>**_But I know you won't be there_**_  
><em>__Mais je sais que tu ne m'entends pas.__

Mon cœur rate un battement. J'ai bien entendu ? Draco ? À Poudlard ? Et qui, en plus de ça, a été attaqué. J'y crois pas, c'est un cauchemar, il faut que je me réveille.

Je me tourne vers mon professeur, et elle me regarde avec une certaine douleur dans les yeux. Je ne l'ai jamais vu éprouver autant de pitié je crois. Peut être se doute-t-elle de ce que je ressens sur ce moment …

Je fixe les lourdes portes en bois en face de moi, sachant ce qu'il y a derrière : Draco mourant. Il faut que je le vois.

Je reporte mon attention sur McGonagall et elle hoche la tête. Apparemment, elle a compris mon message. Et heureusement d'ailleurs, je n'aurais pas eu le courage de formuler ma phrase correctement. Et sans plus attendre, je m'élance vers l'infirmerie.

J'ouvre les portes et remarque directement que l'infirmière s'affaire sur un des lits du fond. Il est là. J'y cours, alors que Mme Pomfresh se dépêche d'aller dans la réserve chercher, probablement, d'autres potions. Et là, je peux voir l'étendue des dégâts.

Draco est complètement blessé. Ses beaux cheveux blonds sont souillés par du sang, il a un énorme hématome sur la joue droite, sa lèvre est fendue, il a des cicatrices partout sur son corps, ses bras sont couverts de bleus … Et je devine que ça doit être partout pareil, et même encore pire. Seule sa main droite est intacte, sûrement protégée par sa baguette. Mais le pire, c'est l'immense blessure qu'il a sur son torse. Enfin, pour être plus précise, la balafre part de son nombril pour s'arrêter sur la poitrine. Il perd énormément de sang, et je ne sais pas si je suis totalement rassurée quand l'infirmière lui donne une potion et que la blessure se referme un peu. Cela veut il dire qu'il est sorti d'affaire ? Je ne suis pas sûre, mais en tout cas, Mme Pomfresh attend le même verdict, vu comment elle le regarde. Avec attention et les sourcils légèrement froncés. Et enfin, il ouvre délicatement les yeux alors que sa poitrine se soulève au rythme de sa respiration, et elle soupire de soulagement. Et mécaniquement, moi aussi.

Mais je plaque ma main contre ma bouche pour retenir un cri, étant donné qu'il vient de poser son regard sur moi. Je pensais qu'il était inconscient, mais apparemment il avait assez de force pour me regarder. Mais malgré ça, je sais qu'il a trop peu de force pour avoir les idées claires, et surtout pour survivre sans soin. C'est pour ça que je laisse l'infirmière s'occuper de lui, car je sais que c'est sa seule chance.

Je remarque qu'il a de nombreuses perfusions dans les bras, alors que Mme Pomfresh lui passe un onguent sur ses blessures. Et pourtant, il continue de me regarder, comme s'il était hypnotisé.

Je prends sa main qui est restée intact, et la serre contre moi. Je n'ai pas l'air de gêner l'infirmière, et tant mieux. Au contraire, je crois qu'elle a besoin de moi. D'un côté, Dray est gravement blessé, et je me demande pourquoi il n'y a pas plus de monde pour le soigner. Mais bon, je pense que c'est parce qu'il est _juste_ un élève, doublé d'un mangemort.

« Miss Brighston, relevez lui la tête s'il vous plaît. »

Je m'exécute rapidement sans pour autant me brusquer, de peur de faire mal à mon ami. Alors délicatement, je bascule sa tête vers l'avant alors qu'il fait une grimace de douleur. J'ai envie de lui remettre la tête sur son oreiller, mais l'infirmière lui met directement une fiole dans la bouche. Vu la couleur vert foncée, elle n'a pas l'air vraiment bonne.

Puis juste après, il tombe dans un sommeil que je pense profond.

« Ca va l'aider à reprendre plus vite des forces », me dit Mme Pomfresh.

J'espère bien.

Je n'ai pas quitté son chevet de la nuit. J'ai prévenu Michou pour qu'elle s'occupe bien de Lou et de lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter. Et comme elle n'est pas revenue, je pense que tout s'est bien passé.

Je sers encore la main de Draco à l'heure qu'il est. L'infirmière a bien voulu que je passe la nuit auprès de lui. Enfin ce que je pense, c'est que l'Ordre lui a sûrement demandé de faire en sorte qu'il se confie à moi à son réveil. Et si je suis là dès qu'il reprend connaissance, c'est encore mieux.

Car il est évident que c'est un Mangemort qui lui a fait ça. Ou un adepte de la magie noire. Car les blessures qu'il a, n'ont pu être causées que par ça. Il semble souffrir pendant son sommeil, parce que même s'il ne fait pas de grimaces, il a les traits trop tirés pour dormir paisiblement. Quoique c'est peut être dû au manque de sommeil …

Et logiquement, vers minuit, après avoir veillé pendant des heures, je tombe moi aussi peu à peu dans les bras de Morphée.

La luminosité de la pièce me réveille, alors que j'entends déjà l'infirmière s'affairer autours de nous. Heureusement, un rideau est tiré autours du lit de Draco, pour nous laisser, je crois, un peu d'intimité. Et c'est tant mieux, car juste après, je vois ses paupières bouger, et s'ouvrir entièrement quelques instants plus tard. Puis il me regarde, et Mme Pomfresh tire le rideau pour l'ausculter.

Elle repasse les mêmes onguents qu'hier, ainsi qu'une nouvelle pommade, puis nous laisse (enfin) tranquilles.

Je reprends alors délicatement sa main, et je sens qu'il la serre aussi. Ce geste me rassure vraiment, aussi petit soit il.

« Dray, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_Pas ici » déclare-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Je penche ma tête sur le côté et lui lance un regard qu'il a très bien compris. Il ne s'en tirera pas comme ça, je VEUX des explications, maintenant. Il lève les yeux au ciel, et souffle. Mais bon, je sais que j'ai gagné.

« Ils savent, grogne-t-il. Ils savent _tout_. Tu-Sais-Qui a réussi à casser la barrière que j'avais réussi à créer avec Severus. Ça fait qu'_il_ sait tout, que mon père sait tout, que ma tante sait tout, que tes parents savent tout ... »

Il récupère sa main de mon étreinte pour se pincer l'arrête du nez. Quant à moi, je ne peux qu'imaginer la punition qu'il a eu. Je soupçonne sa tante Bellatrix de s'être donnée à cœur joie.

« Et … et comment tu es venu jusqu'à Poudlard ?

_Tok m'a fait transplaner. Je n'en sais pas plus, je me suis évanoui pendant le voyage je crois ... »

Il ne m'en dit pas plus, et je sais qu'il ne m'en dira pas plus. Je pose la tête sur ses genoux. De sa main droite, il me caresse les cheveux doucement. Le genre d'attention que j'adore en fait. J'en raffole même.

Il m'adresse un léger sourire alors qu'une question se pose dans ma tête.

« Dray, murmure-je en me redressant. Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? Enfin je veux dire, tu vas prendre part à la guerre ou pas ?

_Je n'en vois pas l'utilité. Surtout s'il faut que je sois sous les ordres de Potty …

_Tu sais bien que non ! Puis tu serais en sécurité, puis ce n'est pas Potter qui donne les ordres, loin de là.

_Donc si je t'écoute, je dois devenir un soldat pour Dumbledore et ainsi devenir un de ses pions face à Voldemort ?

_Tu m'as bien forcé à le devenir toi. »

Il y a une douleur dans ma voix, et je sais qu'il la remarque puisqu'il souffle en tapant le lit de rage.

« Je ne suis pas comme toi Anna, je ne peux pas m'adapter à la situation en un clin d'œil.

_Parce que tu crois que ça a été facile ? J'ai dû prouver ma fidélité envers eux en disant tout ce que je savais, ne rien leur cacher. C'est limite s'ils n'ont pas voulu appeler un légilimens pour savoir si je leur disais la vérité. Tu crois qu'ils ont fait la même chose avec Weasley ou Fol œil ? »

J'espère que ça le fera réfléchir, et que par là, il rejoindra l'Ordre, pour être au moins à l'abri. Et quand j'entends un grognement de sa part, je sais que j'ai gagné.

« De toute façon je ne me voyais pas finir ma vie chez les mangemorts … Et ça me ferait tellement plaisir de voir la tête de mon père. Tu sais que … tu sais qu'il n'a rien fait quand ma tante me torturait au sous-sol ? Il la regardait faire comme s'il en avait rien à faire ... »

Il relève la tête vers moi en m'adressant un léger sourire alors que je caresse ses cheveux, toujours aussi sales que la veille.

« Les touche pas ! Déjà que je déteste avoir les cheveux sales, alors là c'est pire que ça.

_Parfait, je vois que tu as redeviens grognon, alors quand tu seras à nouveau en forme, on ira voir Dumbledore pour que tu fasses officiellement parti de l'ordre. D'accord ? »

Il me lance un clin d'œil, et en regardant l'heure, je me rends compte qu'il faut vraiment que j'aille voir ma sœur. Elle doit commencer à s'inquiéter maintenant. Déjà qu'elle a passé la nuit toute seule à l'appartement. Je préviens Draco, l'embrasse sur le front et commence à sortir, lorsqu'il m'interpelle.

« Tu sais Anna, tu redeviens une vraie tigresse quand tu veux convaincre les gens. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu sais que j'adore ça. »

Et sur ce, je sors de l'infirmerie, essayant désespérément de cacher mes joues rouges.

_Haha. En fait il ne fallait pas du tout de mouchoirs, mais j'avais envie de vous faire un peu marcher. Est ce que ça a fonctionné ? Je ne crois pas … Bref, à lundi prochain !_

_Chanson : Hurt de Christina Aguilera_


	24. Chapitre 23 : Gimme Shelter

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Voici un chapitre tout beau et tout chaud dont j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire. Je remercie mes revieweurs et mon bêta, et sur ce bonne lecture !_

_Ely xoxo_

**Chapitre 23 : Gimme Shelter**

**_Ooh, a storm is threat'ning my very life today_**_  
><em>__Hou ! Une tempête menace maintenant jusqu'à ma propre vie___  
><em>**_If I don't get some shelter, oh yeah, I'm gonna fade away_**_  
><em>__Si je ne trouve pas d'abri, oh ouais, je vais disparaître___  
><em>**_War, children, it's just a shot away_**_  
><em>__La guerre (1) les enfants, ce n'est qu'à portée de tir___  
><em>**_It's just a shot away_**_  
><em>__Ce n'est qu'à portée de tir___  
><em>**_War, children, it's just a shot away_**_  
><em>__La guerre, les enfants, ce n'est qu'à portée de tir___  
><em>**_It's just a shot away, yeah_**_  
><em>__Ce n'est qu'à portée de tir, ouais__

Draco est sorti de l'infirmerie ce matin. Après cinq jours de soins intensifs, Mme Pomfresh a bien voulu le laisser s'en aller. Mais après lui avoir prescrit une liste interminable de potions et d'onguents à utiliser chaque jour, bien évidemment.

Il habite dans mon appartement maintenant, enfin du moins pour l'instant, jusqu'à que l'Ordre ait décidé de ce qu'il faisait de son cas. J'espère que ça va se passer aussi bien que pour le mien. Le professeur McGonagall lui a trouvé quelques affaires le temps de trouver une solution, puisque évidemment il ne lui reste plus rien. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'en fiche d'avoir perdu tout ce qu'il avait en biens matériels, il n'y tenait pas vraiment. Mais ce qui l'énerve le plus, c'est qu'il n'a plus rien, même pas une chemise. Et je sais à quel point ça le met en colère.

En tout cas, Lou est ravie qu'il soit là plus tôt. Elle ne le lâche plus depuis son arrivée. Au moins, ça lui change les idées.

Car bien sûr, même s'il ne le dit pas, je sais qu'il est stressé vis à vis de la réunion de ce soir. Ce soir, on sera fixé sur son sort, et je croise tellement les doigts que j'en ai presque mal.

En parlant de douleur, depuis l'arrivée de Draco, ma marque me fait mal. Ce n'est pas vraiment douloureux, mais plutôt très gênant. Elle brûle, elle pique, elle bouge de plus en plus. Heureusement que Vous-Savez-Qui n'appelle pas ses Mangemorts comme lorsque j'étais en quatrième année. Je n'ai jamais vu mes parents avoir autant mal. Leur bras était rouge, presque enflé et les faisait vraiment vraiment souffrir. J'avais presque eu de la pitié pour eux. Presque.

« Anna ? T'es toute pâle, ça va ? »

Je me retourne et vois que Draco est à l'entrée de la chambre, en train de s'habiller. Même après plusieurs traitements, ses cicatrices restent vraiment visibles, surtout la plus grosse en fait. Celle en plein milieu de son abdomen, celle du Sectusempra. Et Rogue nous avait dit qu'avec un tel sort, la cicatrice restait visible à vie, aucune potion n'étant efficace.

« Juste un peu stressée, mais ça va.

_Je suis certain que tu es encore plus angoissé que moi. Non ? »

Il a un sourire en coin, arrogant pour beaucoup, mais que j'adore. C'est limite si je ne fonds pas devant. Je réponds par un sourire moi aussi, pas vraiment convaincant.

« La réunion est à quelle heure ?, demande-t-il.

_Huit heures. Le temps de manger rapidement, de coucher Lou et ensuite on y va directement.

_Je suppose qu'on ne sera pas ensemble. Toi avec Potty et moi … seul face à tout le monde.

_Dray, t'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer. »

Je m'approche de lui en essayant de le réconforter, chose à laquelle je ne suis pas vraiment douée. Alors je le prends dans mes bras, la seule chose que je sais faire. Mais ce qui me rassure, c'est qu'il se laisse bercer dans mon étreinte, et pour une fois, j'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui le réconforte et pas lui.

« C'est bon, Lou est couchée on peut y aller. »

Il est un peu moins de huit heures, et on s'apprête à quitter l'appartement pour la réunion. Je donne les dernières instructions à Michou, et on peut enfin y aller. Il ne dit rien, de toute façon je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait dire. Sa vie va sûrement se jouer dans l'heure qui suit, alors je comprends qu'il soit un peu sur les nerfs, même s'il ne l'avoue pas. Mais bon, je ne suis pas dupe, il ne peut rien me cacher de toute façon.

On arrive rapidement, trop rapidement à mon goût, devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Apparemment, la réunion se tiendra à l'intérieur … D'ailleurs, il a dût entendre notre arrivée, car il vient à notre rencontre.

« Miss Brighston, Mr Malfoy, nous n'attendions plus que vous. Miss, voulez-vous entrer, votre ami nous rejoindra dans quelques minutes. »

Il m'invite à entrer dans son bureau, où j'entends déjà des voix, et alors que je regarde Dray une dernière fois, avec un regard encourageant, la porte se ferme sur lui. Je me retourne, et regarde l'assemblée qui rendra son verdict dans très peu de temps.

De gauche à droite, cela donne d'abord une bonne partie de la famille Weasley. J'aurais dû m'en douter, puisqu'ils sont proches de Potter. Dans le lot, il y a les parents je crois, puis les frères sûrement … Ensuite il y a le professeur McGonagall, l'ancien professeur Lupin, l'ancien professeur Maugrey aussi. Une femme jeune mais avec les cheveux déjà gris, un grand homme noir plutôt imposant avec la tenue du ministère, puis enfin deux autres hommes à l'allure simple. Enfin au centre, il y a le trio, avec Dumbledore qui va les rejoindre.

« Miss Brighston, prenez place à côté de Madame Weasley, annonce le directeur. Après tout, vous êtes autant membre que n'importe qui dans cette pièce. »

Il a dit ça d'une voix enjouée, et je ne peux répondre qu'avec un sourire forcé. Déjà parce que je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'être heureuse à ce moment là, sachant que j'ai beaucoup à perdre pendant cette réunion, et surtout parce que je vois que plusieurs personnes ne sont pas spécialement d'accord avec lui. Notamment Ron Weasley.

« Bien, reprend Dumbledore. Vous savez tous pourquoi nous sommes ici et quelle décision nous allons prendre ce soir. Nous en avons déjà discuté longuement, il est inutile de revenir là dessus. En revanche, nous allons écouter Mr Malfoy pour à la fin discuter de son cas. »

Sur ces derniers mots, les portes s'ouvrent, laissant place à Draco. Il s'avance au milieu de la pièce, et j'ai souvent envie de crier que ce n'est pas comme si on lui donnait le baiser du détraqueur. Pourquoi ils sont encore plus durs qu'avec moi ? Pourtant on était au même point : mangemort. Et là, c'est presque comme s'ils appelaient le Magenmagot.

Il regarde les gens qui vont décider de son cas, et je remarque qu'il marque un temps d'arrêt au milieu. Ça doit tellement l'agacer que Granger décide de son cas. Mais le directeur prend alors la parole, nous coupant tous dans nos pensées.

« Mr Malfoy, nous aimerions savoir ce qui vous pousse à quitter les Mangemorts pour rejoindre notre camp, et ainsi se battre contre eux. »

Cette question, j'étais sûre et certaine qu'ils la poseraient. Et Draco aussi, et c'est pour ça qu'il connaît la réponse par cœur.

« J'ai décidé de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix parce que rien ne me retient dans l'autre camp, et je n'ai certainement pas envie de finir comme eux, au contraire. Alors la meilleure méthode que j'ai trouvé, c'est de les combattre. »

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, mais pas forcément la vérité. Pas sûre qu'ils le laisseraient entrer s'ils savaient que c'était juste pour se protéger et être loin de son père et de sa tante. Parce qu'après, je ne pense pas qu'il soit capable de les tuer …

« Même pas tes parents ?, demande Potter. Même pas ta mère ? »

Je panique, ne sachant pas du tout comment il va réagir. Car même si ça fait déjà plusieurs mois, la blessure est encore très ouverte, et quand Draco est triste, il devient très violent et coléreux. J'en ai déjà fait les frais d'ailleurs.

« Voldemort a tué ma mère, Potter. »

Il a craché ça avec une telle haine. La bouche de Hermione a formé un « o » bien net, alors que la femme aux cheveux gris a porté sa main à sa bouche. Ses cheveux sont devenus plus foncés d'un coup.

Dray m'avait parlé de la seule cousine qu'il avait, mais qu'il n'avait jamais vu. La fille de la deuxième sœur de sa mère, Andromeda. Bannie parce qu'elle avait épousé un sang de bourbe, et que Bellatrix voulait absolument faire souffrir. Et la seule chose que j'ai retenu, c'était qu'elle était métamorphomage. Et la personne en face de moi, peut changer de couleur de cheveux. Je crois qu'il n'y a plus de doute sur son identité.

En tout cas, l'annonce a eu l'effet d'une bombe. Même les Weasley ont l'air étonné, et j'espère qu'ils auront pitié de lui, même s'il déteste ça.

Il reste droit, et ne laisse paraître aucune expression. Il a toujours été comme ça, ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer. Les adultes ont plutôt l'air gêné et McGonagall met fin au silence régnant dans la pièce.

« Ce serait plutôt comme une vengeance si j'ai bien compris ? »

Il acquiesce, alors qu'elle se retourne vers son directeur.

Les questions se suivent, et Draco y répond honnêtement, ou presque. Ses activités, le nom de Mangemorts encore inconnus, tout y passe. Mais ils ne pensent pas à une éventuelle mission, et il ne pense pas à aborder le sujet.

Cela fait environ une heure que nous sommes ici, à discuter de son cas, et je crois que le verdict va bientôt tomber. Ça me fait peur, vraiment, mais au moins on sera fixé. Les adultes parlent entre eux, alors que le trio s'agite dans une discussion assez mouvementée. Weasley n'a pas l'air vraiment content on dirait. Serait-ce bon signe ?

« Je vois que nous ne sommes pas tous d'accord sur nos choix, déclare Dumbledore. Je ne vois qu'une façon de mettre fin au dilemme : nous allons procéder à un vote. »

C'est TRES mauvais, vraiment. Avec tous les Weasley présents, et même les autres membres qui sont au ministère, ça ne va pas du tout. Je vais être la seule à voter pour son intégration …

« Je vous demanderai bien sûr, continue-t-il, de voter dans l'intérêt de l'Ordre et non de votre intérêt personnel. »

Heureusement qu'il l'a rappelé, peut être que ça changera le vote de certains … je croise les doigts.

« Ceux qui sont pour l'intégration entière de Monsieur Draco Malfoy dans l'Ordre du Phénix lèvent la main. »

Il lève la main, suivi par McGonagall. L'homme avec la tenue du ministère lève doucement la main, et vient ensuite Lupin. Un des hommes du ministère lève aussi timidement la main, et le père Weasley aussi. Le plus vieux des frères lève aussi la main, et le professeur Maugrey lève la sienne presque tout de suite après. Après une longue hésitation, la femme aux cheveux gris, que j'ai identifié comme la cousine de Draco lève la main, et je pensais être la dernière à le faire. Mais apparemment, Granger a moins de haine que ses amis, car elle lève la sienne presque juste après. Ses deux acolytes ont presque envie de la tuer je crois.

« Onze personnes contre six. Draco Malfoy devient donc un membre entier de notre organisation », conclut il.

_Chanson : Gimme Shelter des Rolling Stones._


	25. Chapitre 24 : That's wrong

_Bonjour, ou bonsoir vu l'heure qu'il est … Bref ! Je tenais à vous dire merci pour toutes les lectures que j'ai et les reviews que je reçois (toujours trop peu mais bon …)_

_Je vous dis aussi que je ne publierai pas de chapitre avant septembre. Et oui, j'ai l'honneur d'avoir les vacances scolaires et de partir jusqu'à fin août. On se retrouve donc dans un peu moins de deux mois, en espérant que vous serez toujours là._

_Bonne lecture._

_Ely xoxo_

**Chapitre 24 : That's wrong.**

_**There's something that's wrong**_

_Quelque chose ne va pas_

_**Emotions are falling**_

_Les émotions s'en vont_

_**We were never meant to fail**_

_Nous n'aurions jamais dû échouer_

_**There something I'm feeling**_

_Je sens quelque chose_

_**There's something that's wrong**_

_Quelque chose ne va pas_

Le fait que Draco fasse dès à présent officiellement parti de l'Ordre du Phénix me remplit de joie. Au moins, il y a une personne très contente de ça, parce que vu la tête que certains membres ont fait... Je pense surtout à Ron Weasley, on aurait dit que de la fumée allait sortir de ses oreilles quand Dray a été accepté dans l'Ordre. Puis quand Granger a voté oui pour son intégration, alors là … Je crois que tout s'est effondré pour lui.

Mais moi, c'était la libération. Quand Dumbledore a accepté d'intégrer Draco dans le groupe, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sauter dans ses bras. Puéril ? Sûrement, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Et ça beau faire déjà deux jours, je ne peux toujours pas y croire. Deux enfants de Mangemorts qui rejoignent le camp de l'ennemi. Incroyable quand même. Je n'ose même pas imaginer la tête de son père. Puis maintenant, les recherches pour nous trouver tous les deux doivent être multipliées par deux. Bellatrix et ma mère sont prêtes à mettre cher de nos têtes, j'en suis certaine.

Mais même pour l'Ordre, ce n'est que du positif. Potter vaut encore plus cher que nous pour Voldemort, alors on ne peut pas vraiment mettre les autres en danger. En revanche, on leur a apporté des informations qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir autrement que par des Mangemorts. Tout le monde est content, ou ne réplique pas.

Mais à l'heure qu'il est, je suis en sécurité. Je l'espère au moins. Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr au monde d'après la plupart des sorciers, et vu ce que Voldemort prépare, le château aura plusieurs fois l'occasion de le montrer.

Je me retourne dans mon lit et regarde Draco dormir sur le ventre, les bras écartés, visiblement comme un bienheureux. Il est soulagé, même s'il ne le dira jamais.

« Un Malfoy ne laisse jamais paraître ses sentiments, surtout si c'est pour montrer sa joie de rejoindre le camp de Potty. »

Sur ce coup, j'ai retenu sa réplique par cœur.

Le jour doit être à peine levé, et ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de me réveiller aux aurores. Sauf quand je me suis couchée tôt, ce qui n'arrive jamais. Puis là je me suis couchée tard donc bon ... Normalement je me lève juste avant le déjeuner, et même quand je dois m'occuper de Lou. Donc même depuis que je suis à Poudlard. Je me lève un peu plus tôt c'est vrai, mais pas vraiment comme je le devrais. La plupart du temps, ma sœur est déjà réveillée et c'est Michou qui s'occupe d'elle.

Je passe mes jambes par dessus la couverture. Même si on est qu'au mois d'avril, il commence vraiment à faire chaud dans le château. Et maintenant que je me sens merveilleusement bien dans mon immense lit, je me rapproche un peu plus de Draco, qui lui ne bouge pas d'un poil, et je me plonge à nouveau dans les bras de Morphée.

« Tu me fais un beau dessin, comme ça quand Draco et moi on rentre on pourra l'accrocher d'accord ?

_Non. Moi je veux venir. »

Cela fait bien dix minutes que j'essaye de convaincre ma sœur qu'elle ne peut pas venir. J'ai pas envie de la disputer en la forçant à rester dans sa chambre, déjà parce que je n'ai aucune autorité sur elle. C'est bête, mais je n'arrive pas à être sévère avec ma sœur. La plupart du temps, j'en ai pas besoin, Merlin merci, mais là il faudrait vraiment qu'on parte. Dumbledore nous attend pour qu'on aille chercher l'armoire à disparaître dans la salle sur Demande. Et je déteste être en retard.

« Allez Lou, tu vas rester avec Michou et tu vas être gentille.

_Non ! Moi je suis grande et je veux viendir !

_Bon ça suffit maintenant, intervient Draco sans faire attention à la faute de ma sœur. Louanne, tu vas attendre sagement ici pendant que ta sœur et moi on s'absente. On jouera quand on rentrera d'accord ?

_Non.

_Et bah c'est la même chose. »

Il la prend dans ses bras alors qu'elle commence à se mettre en colère. Mais il ne cède pas, ce que je suis incapable de faire le plus souvent. Elle commence à pleurer alors qu'il la met devant son petit bureau, un parchemin et une plume devant elle. Il l'embrasse rapidement sur le front avant de me prendre par le bras et de me faire sortir de l'appartement.

« Il n'y a pas de secrets avec les gosses tu sais. »

Qui aurait cru que Draco Malfoy savait s'y prendre avec les enfants ?

On arrive rapidement devant la Salle sur demande, l'endroit du rendez vous avec notre professeur. Et il est déjà là, nous attendant en faisant les cent pas devant le mur encore sans porte.

« De plus en plus de personnes sont au courant de cette salle, remarque Dumbledore alors que Draco passe plusieurs fois devant le mur en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles.

_Les nouvelles vont vites dans une école comme Poudlard vous savez, réponds-je.

_Mais toutes les nouvelles ne sont pas forcément bonnes. Cette salle n'est peut être pas une bonne chose.

_Que voulez vous dire ?

_Rien de particulier, j'espère juste que rien de mal ne s'est passé dedans. »

Je hoche la tête, sachant exactement qu'il est au courant de la plupart des faits qui se sont passés à l'intérieur. Toutes les fois où les élèves ont fait des fêtes qui ont dégénérées, les personnes qui ont finies enfermées à l'intérieur à cause d'une mauvaise blague, ou simplement un couple qui voulait se retrouver pendant une nuit. Il y a tant de possibilités, mais à la fin, la même chose. Toutes les choses interdites se sont passées dans cette salle. Alors pour Draco, faire entrer des Mangemorts dans le château n'est pas mission impossible lorsqu'on a cette salle à disposition.

D'ailleurs, il vient de faire apparaître la porte, et hoche la tête vers nous pour nous dire que tout est bon.

On entre doucement à l'intérieur, et y découvre un bazar monstrueux. Des centaines, voire des milliers d'objets y sont entreposés. En faisant de hautes piles ou des gros tas, il doit être impossible de retrouver quelque chose là dedans. J'espère qu'il se souvient où est placé sa foutue armoire, parce que rien que le bordel présent me donne mal au crâne. Hors de question de chercher quelque chose en plus de ça.

« Elle est … par là bas normalement », dit il en pointant du doigt un des coins de la pièce.

On marche d'un bon pas pour mettre fin rapidement à cette armoire. La seule chose à faire, c'est la brûler. Et nous sommes ici pour faire ça.

On suit Draco depuis quelque temps déjà. On arrive au coin, que je soupçonne être l'endroit où se trouve l'armoire et lorsqu'il arrive devant un mur blanc, sans armoire justement, il ne peut constater qu'une chose.

« L'armoire a disparu. »

Directement après ça, on est allé dans le bureau du directeur. Ce dernier est derrière son bureau, réfléchissant sérieusement je pense, alors que Draco marche à travers la pièce, visiblement très en colère.

« Elle a disparu ! Ça disparaît pas comme ça une armoire !

_Draco, dis-je calmement, et probablement blasée aussi. Tu sais très bien que quelqu'un a pris l'armoire dès que tu as quitté les Mangemorts.

_Personne n'était au courant de l'armoire hormis toi, Blaise, Théo et moi !

_Tu as bien prévenu des Mangemorts non ?

_Ouais m...

_Et il y a plus d'enfants de Mangemorts ici qu'on ne le soupçonne, le coupe-je. C'est simple, dès que tu as quitté l'autre camp, Tu-Sais-Qui a ordonné de reprendre l'armoire et de la mettre je ne sais où.

_Il va falloir être encore plus prudent maintenant. » conclut le directeur.

J'acquiesce. De toute façon, on ne peut que faire ça. On avait le moyen de contrer les plans de Voldemort, et on l'a perdu bêtement. Parce qu'on a tout simplement mit trop de temps à mettre notre avance en sécurité, et qu'on a sous estimé notre adversaire. On a été trop naïf de croire qu'ils ne régiraient pas directement. Ça aurait pu être pire bien sûr, mais on a perdu bêtement, trop bêtement.

« Si Voldemort compte vraiment lancer une attaque, continue Dumbledore, il faudra être vigilant. L'Ordre sera bien sûr mis au courant et la sécurité sera multipliée prochainement.

_On aurait dû y aller avant, ronchonne mon idiot de meilleur ami en tapant dans un des fauteuils.

_Draco, cela ne sert à rien de culpabiliser. Les faits sont là et on ne peut rien faire. Juste être beaucoup plus prudents et redoubler de vigilance. »

Être plus prudents, et se battre. Il n'y a plus que ça a faire maintenant.

_Chanson : Never meant to fail, de Alex Loyd._


	26. Chapitre 25 : Lucky

_La fin des vacances signifie un chapitre de BBE comme promis. J'espère que vous vous êtes bien reposés (moi en tout cas oui) et que vous êtes d'attaque pour une nouvelle année ! (T_T)_

_Merci à LaFilleAuPyjamaBleu et Hermyy13 pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir._

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 25 : Lucky**

**_Do you hear me,_**_  
><em>__Est-ce que tu m'entends ?___  
><em>**_I'm talking to you_**_  
><em>__Je suis en train de te parler___  
><em>**_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_**_  
><em>__A travers l'eau et le grand océan bleu__

**_[...]I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_**_  
><em>__Je suis chanceux, je suis amoureux de ma meilleure amie ___  
><em>**_Lucky to have been where I have been_**

__Chanceux d'être allé là où je suis allé__

Draco ne s'en remet toujours pas. À croire qu'il a perdu plus qu'une armoire ce jour là.

Bon, je sais que cette fichue armoire est importante et que les Mangemorts risquent d'envahir Poudlard à n'importe quelle heure. Mais l'Ordre du Phénix est au courant et normalement, je dis bien normalement, ils devraient prendre les choses en main.

Déjà que mon ami a dû faire un interrogatoire alors j'espère que cela va servir à quelque chose.

En attendant, nous sommes dans nos appartements. Car oui, maintenant il habite avec Lou et moi pour le plus grand plaisir de ma sœur. C'est limite si elle se l'accapare dès qu'il met un pied dans une pièce. À croire que je n'existe plus. Mais au moins, ça me fait des vraies vacances. Avec Draco en baby sitter, je peux enfin me reposer.

Notre relation n'a pas évolué, pas même d'un poil. Depuis sa remarque à l'infirmerie, je n'ai pas tenté la moindre approche. Bon, aussi parce qu'avec les histoires d'entrée dans l'Ordre et tout ce qui va avec, ce n'était pas très approprié.

Et malgré le fait que tout cela soit fini, je ne suis toujours pas passée à l'étape supérieure.

Déjà parce que je ne sais pas m'y prendre, et aussi parce que j'ai beaucoup trop peur qu'il me rembarre. Ça mettrait un énorme froid entre nous, et je n'ai pas envie de ça. C'est à moi de le faire, parce que je ne le vois pas me draguer ouvertement. Encore si j'étais sûre qu'il ne me résisterait pas, j'aurais foncé, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je n'en sais fichtrement rien, et je sais que si je dois savoir, il faut que je fasse un bond en avant.

Et vu où les choses en sont, un énorme bond.

Passer à l'attaque en gros.

Inutile de préciser que Draco dort dans mon lit, comme nous l'avons toujours fait, et cela pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Avant, je me disais que ce n'était que provisoire, le temps de tout régler avec Dumbledore. Mais non. Hier soir, il s'est installé naturellement sous ma couette, attendant que je prenne place à côté de lui. Tel deux quadragénaires. Brrrrrr, je déteste cette routine.

Mais encore, si nous étions en couple officiellement, j'aimerais beaucoup la routine qui s'installerait. Mais pour l'instant, la seule chose que je vis, ce sont les cours, Lou, Draco, dormir, manger aussi, mes pensées tournées vers Draco et les nombreuses façons que j'ai pour qu'il tombe dans mes bras et que je ne ferai jamais. Et ainsi de suite tous les jours.

En parlant des techniques, si je ne les essaye pas, c'est qu'elles me viennent directement de Pansy Parkinson.

Personnellement, je n'ai rien contre cette fille. Je trouve juste qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup d'intelligence et qu'elle ne peut donc pas vraiment tenir une conversation correcte. Et comme la plupart des gens que je côtoie malgré moi à Serpentard, elle est victime de ses parents. Malheureusement.

Enfin bref, ses techniques sont de sauter sur sa proie, et de ne surtout pas le lâcher. De lui faire vraiment du rentre dedans. Petites tenues, phrases déplacées, tout ce qui ne me correspond pas à vrai dire.

Et je ne sais pas si sa technique fonctionne, mais je ne l'ai jamais vue avec un petit-ami plus d'un jour.

Enfin. Je n'ai pas d'autres avis extérieurs. Puis quand je vois que toutes les filles qui finissent dans le lit de mon meilleur ami lui font outrageusement du rentre dedans, je me dis que c'est peut être la bonne technique.

Puis le point positif, c'est que je n'ai pas besoin d'attirer Draco dans mon lit. Il y est déjà de son plein grès. Pour uniquement dormir, certes, mais il ne sait pas que je suis prête à faire bouger les choses.

Et ça, dès ce soir.

« Anna, grogne Draco depuis la chambre. Tu viens te coucher ? »

Je souffle en fermant mon livre et me lève pour rejoindre la chambre. J'ai beau l'aimer, il y a des fois où il est vraiment chiant. Et même s'il refuse d'être tout seul dans un grand lit, je n'arrive pas à le contredire.

Alors c'était ça. Toutes les nuits qu'il a passé avec ces filles c'était juste pour ne pas être tout seul dans un si grand lit. Je comprends mieux.

« Tu sais qu'à t'entendre, on dirait un papy de soixante dix balais qui attend que mamy se couche pour qu'elle éteigne le plafonnier.

_Je n'en dirais pas autant pour toi, mais je suis loin de ressembler à un papy de soixante dix ans. »

Je lui lance l'oreiller qui se trouve au bout du lit en pleine figure alors que son rire résonne dans toute la pièce.

« Tais toi ! Tu vas réveiller Lou.

_Mais nan, elle est impossible à réveiller cette gamine. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Ça se voit que ce n'est pas lui qui vit avec elle toute l'année. Quand elle me réveille à huit heures du matin un dimanche, le « impossible à réveiller » ne me vient pas à l'esprit.

Je m'installe dans le lit et me tourne vers lui. Le temps que je m'allonge à côté de lui, il a déjà pris un livre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? Demande-je.

_Un livre sur le magie noire. »

Je fronce les sourcils. Qu'est ce que c'est que ces conneries. Il n'est pas sérieux j'espère.

Mais en voyant ma réaction qui doit se lire sur mon visage, il prend les devants.

« C'est pour trouver les sorts que ma tante et mon père m'ont fait subir au manoir. Pas la peine de faire cette tête, je ne compte pas tuer Potty. Enfin pas pour l'instant, peut être après qu'il ait tué Tu-Sais-Qui. »

Je grogne. Qu'est ce qu'il peut être débile parfois.

Mais au bout de dix minutes, il souffle en fermant son livre d'un coup sec. Apparemment, il n'a rien trouver d'extra.

« Il faudrait que j'accède aux livres de la réserve » déclare-t-il.

C'est vrai que là bas, il trouverait son bonheur.

Et alors qu'il éteint la lumière, les paroles de Parkinson me reviennent en tête. Avec ma technique, je n'ai eu qu'un seul copain. Et quand je vois pourquoi il était avec moi, je me dis que ma technique n'est pas vraiment concluante. Puis c'était lui qui avait fait le premier pas.

Enfin bref, toutes les traînées font la même technique que ma camarade, et elles arrivent à faire tomber Draco dans leurs filets.

J'ai quoi d'autres comme technique d'attaque ? Rien. Alors je me rabats sur la seule que j'ai, malgré ce que j'en pense.

Je tourne la tête vers lui et vois qu'il est sur le dos, ses bras derrière sa tête. Il doit être en pleine réflexion.

Je vois à peine son corps à cause du noir qui règne dans la pièce. Les volets sont fermés, et le peu de lumière qui passe à travers me permet juste d'apercevoir son ombre.

C'est maintenant ou jamais.

Je me rapproche de lui et pose ma tête sur son torse. Et naturellement, il passe son bras gauche autours de mes épaules. Ce qui est bien, c'est qu'on fait ça en toute amitié. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croit. Parce que moi, j'ai d'autres projets en tête.

Aller, je rassemble le peu de courage que j'ai, et c'est là que je me rends compte pourquoi je ne suis pas à Gryffondor, et je passe à l'attaque.

Mais vraiment là.

Aller !

Je passe mes mains derrière sa nuque et mets ma tête à sa hauteur. De là, je sens son souffle se cogner contre mon visage.

Et là, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Depuis le temps que j'attends ça, je ne peux pas dire que ça soit aussi bon que je l'espérais. Il ne fait rien, sûrement trop choqué par ce qui se passe.

Alors je passe à la deuxième phase.

Je me mets à califourchon sur lui et approfondis le baiser. Je peux à peine retenir mon sourire et voyant qu'il a posé ses mains sur mes cuisses et qu'il répond au baiser.

Apparemment, il en avait envie autant que moi. Ou alors, il ne sait pas dire non à une fille qui s'intéresse à lui.

Et alors que je me colle plus à lui, car oui c'est possible, il rompt le baiser en tournant la tête.

« Non Anna, grogne-t-il. Pas avec toi.

_S'il te plaît Draco … Tu sais que j'en meure d'envie. »

Je rapproche mes lèvres mais il me prend les poignets et me fais basculer à côté de lui. Un grognement de frustration s'échappe de ma gorge. Mais c'est non sans fierté que j'ai pu sentir un début d'érection sous son caleçon. Héhé. Et grâce à qui ? À moi !

« Anna ! M'engueule-t-il. Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?

_Comme si tu ne le savais pas. C'est dans mes habitudes de sauter sur n'importe qui sans raison ? »

Et même dans le noir, je peux voir son visage se décomposer.

« Non Anna … On est amis d'accord ! Tu es ma meilleure amie. Rien d'autre. »

Il repousse les couvertures et se lève du lit. Je sais qu'il est en colère lorsqu'il passe dans le salon. Il va passer la nuit sur le canapé, c'est sûr. Comme si j'allais le violer !

Et moi, je n'ai qu'une seule chose à faire.

Me détester. Mes peurs étaient fondées. J'ai tout gâché.

Je me déteste. Et je déteste Parkinson et ses techniques débiles.

_Chanson : Lucky de Jason Mraz_


	27. Chapitre 26 : Please don't

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Le chapitre est très court, MAIS le chapitre suivant s'annonce plus long, et ne me voyais pas arrêter celui-ci à un autre endroit. Enfin bref, vous verrez._

_Merci aux gens qui me suivent, qui me reviewent et à Picotti qui me corrige._

_Bonne lecture !_

_xoxo_

**Chapitre 26 : Please don't.**

**_**Please don't**_**_  
><em>__S'il te plaît ne___  
><em>**_**Please don't**_**_  
><em>__S'il te plaît ne___  
><em>**_**Please don't tell me to stop**_**_  
><em>__S'il te plaît ne me demande pas de m'arrêter__

**_**Don't you ever**_**_  
><em>__Ne me demande jamais___  
><em>**_**Don't ever tell me to stop**_**_  
><em>__Ne me demande jamais de m'arrêter__

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu lui aies sauté dessus comme ça » rigole Théo.

Et cela fait près de deux mois qu'il me ressort cette phrase dès qu'il le peut... j'en ai marre.

Et cela fait aussi deux longs mois qu'on ne s'est pas adressé la parole, avec mon stupide meilleur ami, ou du moins qu'on n'a pas eu une conversation normale, comme des gens civilisés. À croire que j'ai la dragoncelle. Dès que je vais dans une pièce, il la quitte. Il m'évite tout le temps, j'en ai vraiment ma claque.

On pourrait avoir une discussion d'adultes, mais non. Monsieur préfère faire sa tête de mule et partir dès que je commence à lui parler. C'est un lâche.

« Anna ? »

Je tourne la tête et adresse un sourire à Théo, qui replonge dans son livre directement. Il devait savoir que je ne pensais pas à des choses très positives. Et c'est un bon moyen de me faire changer d'idées.

Je sais que Draco mène son enquête pour savoir qui bien pu voler l'armoire. Et je ne crois pas qu'il ait de pistes.

Théo a lui aussi mené l'enquête de son côté, pendant les vacances, et son père n'a rien voulu dire. D'un côté, ce dernier sait que son fils va tout nous répéter, alors il a tout à perdre. Et si Voldemort le sait … je n'ose même pas imaginer.

Crabbe et Goyle sont des potentiels suspects. Avec leur gabari, ils auraient très bien pu soulever l'armoire et la changer de place, sous ordre d'un autre Mangemort. Mais on ne connaît pas tous les fils de partisans, même si l'on sait qu'il y en a pas mal en septième année. Et pas uniquement à Serpentard.

Alors on croise les doigts pour que l'armoire soit hors de Poudlard, que leur plan ait échoué et qu'ils y renoncent. Même si l'on sait qu'il y a très peu de chance.

« Anna, grogne ma sœur en sortant de sa chambre.

_Oui ma puce ?

_J'ai mal à ma tête. »

Je lui tends les bras pour qu'elle vienne sur mes genoux, et dès qu'elle y est, elle se blottit contre moi.

« Tu t'es cognée ? M'inquiète-je.

_Non. »

Je touche son front et constate qu'elle est brûlante. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour m'affoler et me lever afin d'aller à l'infirmerie.

Théo me suit, et nous parcourons les couloirs rapidement, ma sœur dans les bras.

Dès notre arrivée, Mme Pomfresh installe ma sœur dans un des lits du fond, et va dans sa réserve pour prendre des potions.

« Tu restes avec moi hein ?

_Mais oui ma puce, ne t'inquiète pas. »

J'embrasse son front brûlant avant de m'écarter pour laisser l'infirmière s'occuper d'elle. Je sais que ça ne peut pas être vraiment grave, sûrement une petite grippe, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Mais elle n'a que quatre ans !

« Elle n'a rien d'inquiétant, déclare l'infirmière. Juste un petit rhume. Je vais lui donner quelques potions et la garder jusqu'à ce soir, juste au cas où. »

J'acquiesce, et comprends que je vais devoir la laisser seule. Bon, je la laisse aussi seule la journée lorsqu'elle n'est pas malade, mais elle est avec Michou. Et je trouve qu'elle est plus en sécurité enfermée dans l'appartement, avec notre elfe.

J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment.

Mais Théo me tire le bras, et après un dernier baiser à ma sœur, je file en cours.

J'ai décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes. En gros, parler à Draco, et sérieusement. J'en ai vraiment marre de jouer au chat et à la souris avec lui, alors il faut qu'on ait une discussion sérieuse, et mettre les choses au clair.

On sort d'astronomie, et Théo pousse Blaise dans un autre couloir pour me laisser un peu de tranquillité avec mon débile de meilleur ami.

Je n'ai pas de préférence entre les garçons. On a une relation différente à vrai dire. Avec Blaise, c'est une relation fraternelle, basée sur la taquinerie et les rires. Avec Théo, c'est une relation sur la confiance, et sur la compréhension. Et Draco, c'est une relation fusionnelle, et en plus, elle a « changé » depuis le début de l'année. Donc maintenant, c'est une relation amoureuse à sens unique.

Je ne me sens pas à part à être la seule fille du groupe. Au contraire, comme ça j'ai une place en quelque sorte privilégiée. Bien évidemment, je ne vais pas parler de mes problèmes typiquement féminin, mais rien ne m'empêche de leur confier des choses, surtout à Théo.

Et comme j'ai grandi avec Draco, c'est comme si j'étais faite pour traîner uniquement avec des garçons. Et quand on voit les filles qu'il y a dans mon années … Mieux vaut que je reste avec les garçons, c'est sûr.

Hors de question de dire à Blaise ce qui s'est passé il y a deux mois. Il serait capable de faire des blagues dessus à longueur de journée. Alors qu'avec Théo, il ne fait des remarques que quand on est tous les deux.

Draco ne résiste pas lorsque je prends son bras. Mais il ne me court pas non plus après lorsque je l'emmène plus loin.

« Bon, tu comptes m'éviter encore longtemps ? »

Il s'appuie contre le mur, me ne me répond pas. En plus d'être débile il est sourd.

« Prends ton temps, c'est pas comme si j'avais autre chose à faire.

_Le cynisme ne te va pas au teint Annabeth. »

Grrrr. ANNA. Pas Annabeth bordel.

« Et non, continue-t-il, je ne compte pas t'éviter encore longtemps.

_Et bien alors pourquoi tu ne me sautes pas dans les bras ?

_J'ai peur que tu me violes. »

Il a son petit sourire en coin que je déteste tant, et je le frappe avec mon sac sans rigoler à sa blague. Finalement, on n'a pas besoin de Blaise Le Boulet pour faire des blagues pourries.

« Tu n'es pas capable de résister à une fille, alors ce ne serait pas du viol.

_Ah oui ? Je ne t'ai pas repoussé quand tu m'as sauté dessus l'autre soir ?

_L'autre soir c'était il y a deux mois, et je te fais remarquer que tu en as bien profité avant de m'envoyer bouler. »

On s'affronte du regard quelques secondes avant qu'il éclate de rire. Quel crétin, en plus ça le fait rire.

« Allez, ricane-t-il. Tu vois que c'est toi qui fais la tronche.

_C'est vexant de se dire que je suis la seule fille à m'être fait rembarrer par toi. Tu ne trouves pas ?

_Alors premièrement, tu es beaucoup plus importante que toutes les filles que j'ai pu sauter, et ne doute jamais de ça. »

J'aime pas quand il devient vulgaire sans raison. Et même quand il y a une raison, je n'aime pas.

« Et ensuite, j'ai déjà rembarré des filles. Bulstrode, l'autre troisième année aussi, puis …

_Oui bah regarde les exemples que tu prends aussi. »

Il s'approche de moi en rigolant, eh oui toujours, et me prend dans ses bras.

« Allez, tu sais que tu restes ma préférée non ?

_Et la seule avec qui tu ne veux pas coucher. »

Son rire fait soulever sa cage thoracique et il me sert encore plus dans ses bras.

« Ça veut dire que j'ai du respect pour toi non ? »

Je grogne. Ils ont du respect que quand ça les arrange hein !

« Et tu arrêtes de me sauter dessus d'accord ?

_C'est arrivé une fois ! Et tu ne pourras jamais me demander de changer les sentiments que j'ai envers toi. »

Il reprend son air sérieux, avant de poser son menton sur le haut de ma tête.

On reste encore un peu comme ça, heureux d'avoir mis les choses au clair, enfin pour moi on a mis les choses au clair, lorsque l'on entend des cris au loin.

Blaise arrive affolé, vers nous, et s'exclame.

« Les Mangemorts ! Ils attaquent Poudlard ! »

_Chanson : Don't tell me de Madonna._


	28. Chapitre 27 : Running

_J'avoue avoir oublié qu'on était déjà lundi ... Mais je suis là ! Et c'est le principal :) Je remercie tous les gens qui me lisent (mais je préfèrent quand même ceux qui me reviewent). En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise!_

_**Hermyy 13 :** Et oui, les hommes ont du respect quand ça les arrange, et Draco est un homme. Moi aussi je crois les doigts pour qu'ils change d'avis ... Mais ça dépend uniquement de lui :p_

_A lundi prochain !_

Chapitre 27 : Running

**_Running, Running_**_  
><em>__Courir, courir___  
><em>**_As fast as we can_**_  
><em>__Aussi vite que nous le pouvons___  
><em>**_Do you think we'll make it ?_**_  
><em>__Penses tu que nous y parviendrons ?___  
><em>**_(Do you think we'll make it ? )_**_  
><em>__(Penses tu que nous y parviendrons ? )___  
><em>**_We're running_**_  
><em>__Nous courons___  
><em>**_Keep holding my hand_**_  
><em>__Continue de tenir ma main___  
><em>**_So we don't get separated_**_  
><em>__Ainsi nous ne nous séparons pas__

« Je pensais que Dumbledore allait être plus prudent !

_Je le pensais aussi ! » réponds-je à mon meilleur ami, alors que nous courons dans le couloirs.

Après l'arrivée de Blaise, brisant notre moment, nous nous sommes séparés rapidement avant de courir à travers le château afin de retrouver Théo, et de rentrer dans mes appartements.

Nous suivons notre ami en courant, alors que les autres élèves rejoignent leur salle commune le plus rapidement possible. Nous nous faisons beaucoup bousculer, et Draco attrape ma main pour ne pas me perdre, et m'interdit de le lâcher. Comme si j'avais l'intention de le faire. Il se situe juste derrière Blaise. Il ne manque plus que le dernier de la bande.

« Anna ! »

Je me retourne vers la voix, et me retrouve nez à nez avec mon ami jusqu'alors perdu. Les garçons nous rejoignent et on ne se lâche plus. De moins en moins de personnes courent à travers le château, et les professeurs, armés de leur baguette, crient sur les retardataires de rejoindre immédiatement leur dortoir.

Et nous n'y échappons pas.

« Nott, Zabini, Malfoy et Brighston ! Rejoignez immédiatement la salle commune des Serpentards ! crie le professeur McGonagall.  
>_Professeur, m'empresse-je. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? On avait mis le directeur au courant !<p>

_Le professeur Dumbledore n'est pas là Miss. Et vous feriez bien de ne pas traîner si vous ne voulez pas croiser vos parents au détour d'un couloir. »

Je blanchis. Je n'avais pas du tout pensé à ça. Et recroiser ma mère, c'est la dernière chose que je souhaite à ce moment.

Draco me prend la main et nous nous remettons à courir vers le sens opposé, afin de rentrer dans mon appartement. On y sera à l'abri.

Ma mère. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pensé elle d'ailleurs. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle devient. Elle peut être morte, ça ne changerait rien. Ça serait sûrement mieux d'ailleurs. Je n'aurais pas à me cacher, de peur qu'une folle veuille me tuer. Et ce serait mieux pour ma sœur et moi. C'est la première fois que je souhaite la mort de quelqu'un, autre que Voldemort. Que je formule mon souhait clairement en plus de ça.

Et là. Louanne. Elle est à l'infirmerie, sans moi.

Je m'arrête en plein milieu du couloir, et porte ma main à la bouche. À tous les coups, ma mère va tout faire pour venir la chercher. Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à faire, et c'est ce que je vais faire. La chercher.

« Anna, grogne Théo, dépêche toi !

_Lou, elle est à l'infirmerie. Hors de question que je la laisse là bas. »

Bien sûr, pas question que je reste une minute de plus à ne rien faire. Je me mets à courir, comme depuis plus de dix minutes, à travers la château, en direction de l'infirmerie. Je n'ai jamais autant couru de ma vie. Dehors, on peut entendre des gens crier et des sorts fuser.

Je rejoins l'infirmerie et ouvre les portes avec force. À l'intérieur, c'est comme s'il ne se passait rien. D'un côté, la pièce est insonorisée, et si personne ne les a prévenus de rien, ils ne peuvent pas être au courant. Et c'est apparemment le cas.

Plusieurs élèves sont allongés sur les lits, comme si de rien n'était. Et d'après leurs vêtements, ils ne sont pas de Serpentard. Au fond de la salle, je vois ma sœur endormie.

J'accoure vers elle et la secoue pour qu'elle se réveille, de peur qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Heureusement, elle se réveille.

« Anna ? On est le matin ? »

Je la prends vite fait dans mes bras, alors que l'infirmière arrive à grand pas de sa réserve. À croire qu'elle y passe tout son temps.

« Miss Brighston, vous vous croyez où ?

_Il faut partir ! Les Mangemorts attaquent Poudlard ! »

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce lèvent la tête vers moi, et se précipitent hors de leur lit.

« Attendez ! Les interrompt Madame Pomfresh. Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? Personne ne nous a prévenus ! »

Pas le temps de me perdre dans des arguments bidons. Rien ne vaut une preuve concrète. J'ouvre la fenêtre qui se trouve au dessus de la table de nuit de ma sœur, et il ne leur en faut pas plus. Quinze secondes plus tard, nous sommes tous dehors.

« La salle commune des Serdaigles est la plus proche ! » Déclare un élève de troisième année.

Ni une ni deux, nous nous dirigeons vers celle-ci. Celle des Poufsouffles n'est pas très loin non plus, cependant nous ne pouvons pas y rentrer. Je trouve ça plutôt dommage d'ailleurs. Pour les autres maisons, il suffit d'avoir le mot de passe ou la réponse à une énigme.

Je suis le petit groupe composé de six personnes, toujours ma sœur dans mes bras. Elle me sert très fort. Ses bras sont autour de mon cou et ses jambes emprisonnent ma taille. Comme si j'avais l'intention de la lâcher. Je la sers tellement fort que j'ai l'impression qu'elle va se briser.

On arrive dans des passages jusqu'ici inconnus pour moi. Les tableaux ne me disent rien, sûrement parce que les personnages ont désertés leur place. Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, heureusement que je ne suis pas seule, je risquerais de me perdre.

D'un coup, on entend du bruit derrière nous, ce qui nous fait presser le pas. Mais malheureusement, nous nous faisons vite rattraper.

« Sale peste ! » grogne une voix.

Et je l'aurais reconnue entre mille : Edith Brighston, mon horrible mère.

Et avant que je ne puisse rejoindre le reste du groupe qui était maintenant en train de courir, un sort me frôle, et me fait perdre le groupe.

Droite, gauche, encore à gauche. J'ai beau courir, essayer de trouver une sortie, j'ai définitivement perdu le groupe.

Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine, de la sueur s'écoule le long de mes tempes, et mon souffle s'accélère. Je suis fichue, foutue. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'entraîne ma sœur avec moi.

Je prends le prochain virage à gauche, alors qu'un sort rouge frôle mon épaule, déchirant ma robe et me faisant une entaille.

Je lâche un cri en glissant mais me remets à courir en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Et mon pire cauchemar se réalise : un cul de sac.

J'ai envie de hurler, de désespoir mais aussi de douleur, d'avoir couru autant et finalement pour rien. Et ma mère ne va pas tarder à arriver.

Des armures, des armoires, voilà la seule chose que j'ai à ma disposition. Et je n'ai pas le temps de faire une barricade, et c'est surtout inutile. Elle la détruirait en moins de deux. Par contre, je peux mettre ma sœur à l'abri, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

J'accoure vers une armoire, et pose Lou dedans.

« Tu ne fais aucun bruit d'accord, dis-je avec assurance, ce qui est faux, puisque ma voix tremble comme jamais. Draco va venir te chercher d'accord. Et tu ne pars avec personne d'autre d'accord ? Je t'aime. »

Je n'ai même pas le temps de l'embrasser, que je lance un sort de protection sur l'armoire. Facile à enlever, mais au moins j'ai la conscience tranquille. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Je m'arme de ma baguette, comme prête à mourir. Et voilà que ma mère arrive.

Toujours la même tête, la même robe de sorcier, le même air sur le visage. Je veux bien croire que Bellatrix Lestrange fait froid dans le dos, mais ma mère n'est pas non plus très accueillante. Loin de là même.

Prête à combattre, je l'attends, et je la vois enfin arriver. Elle n'a pas ce sourire sadique que la tante de Draco garde en permanence sur son visage. Non, ma mère a un regard à faire froid dans le dos. Des yeux noirs, jurant avec sa peau affreusement blanche. Puis ses cheveux noirs trop bien coiffés pour être naturels. C'est à ce moment que je me rends compte à quel point je la hais.

« Annabeth, ma chère fille, dit elle d'une voix dure et effrayante. Nous ne nous sommes pas vues depuis près de cinq mois je crois. Ma seconde fille non plus. »

Sa dernière phrase me fait penser au fait qu'elle n'en a rien à faire d'elle. Comme si Louanne ne portait que le numéro deux pour elle. Je la déteste.

« Le Maître n'est pas content de ton départ. Draco a bien entendu été puni pour ses actes, mais toi pas encore ... »

Elle s'avance, la baguette dans la main droite, alors que je serre la mienne plus que jamais. Je ferme les yeux pour qu'elle ne les voit pas briller de larmes et souffle un coup lorsque tout à coup un horrible poids pèse sur ma poitrine tandis que je sens mes pieds quitter le sol.

Une seconde après, mon dos heurte violemment le mur de derrière, m'arrachant un cri de douleur. Je m'écroule à plat ventre sur les pierres froides du château en grimaçant.

« J'ai envie que tu ressentes ce que j'ai ressenti quand le Maître m'a puni à cause de ton départ. Et tu sais à quel point ses corrections sont lentes et douloureuses. »

J'essaye de me relever mais un sort me cloue au sol, et me casse l'épaule gauche. Je hurle et un autre sort touche mon dos, et je peux sentir du sang s'écouler juste après.

Je reste clouée au sol, n'arrivant plus à retenir mes larmes et trop fatiguée pour crier. J'ai trop mal pour ça.

J'ai arrêté de compter le nombre de sorts que j'ai reçu. La seule chose que je peux dire, c'est que le goût du sang tapisse ma bouche, et je ne sens même plus mon bras gauche.

Et j'ai mal. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal de ma vie.

Dix secondes, cinq minutes ou trois heures plus tard, je n'en sais absolument rien, j'entends des voix, je vois des lumières à travers mes paupières et des pas se précipitant vers moi.

« Granger ! Va prévenir Pomfresh ! »

Draco. Qu'est ce qu'il fait avec Granger ? Je ne sais pas, mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que ma mère est sûrement partie, et que Draco est avec moi.

Je sens quelque chose me toucher la joue, et un souffle chaud taper contre ma tempe. Je n'ai pas assez de force pour ouvrir les yeux, mais je sais que c'est lui.

« … l'armoire ... » dis-je d'une voix que je ne reconnais pas.

Je peux entendre d'autres pas précipités autours de moi, et je reconnais les voix de Blaise et de Théo. Et d'un coup, j'entends un cri.

« Anna t... ANNA ! »

Ma sœur. Elle doit me voir dans un bain de sang, et je n'ose même pas imaginer la tête qu'elle doit faire. Je l'entends pleurer, hurler, et le son de sa voix se fait de plus en plus bas. Presque comme un écho. Blaise ou Théo a dû l'emmener loin d'ici.

« Anna, me chuchote Draco, tiens bon. »

J'aimerais lui dire que je vais tenir bon. Mais peu à peu, je me sens partir. Je ne sens même plus ma joue droite qui est collée sur le sol glacé. J'ai mal, partout, et j'ai envie de mourir, juste pour en finir.

Une larme s'écoule de mon œil.

« Chut, me murmure mon meilleur ami avec de la douleur dans la voix, et c'est la première fois que j'entends ce timbre de voix. Tiens le coup je t'en supplie »

Il s'approche encore plus de mon visage, posant son front contre ma tempe.

« Me laisse pas s'il te plaît. J'ai trop besoin de toi. »

C'est la plus belle chose qu'il m'ait jamais dite. Et après avoir entendu ça, je m'autorise à plonger dans les ténèbres.


	29. Chapitre 28 : Some Nights

_Bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien, et que vous serez donc en forme pour reviewer._

_J'espère aussi que ce chapitre vous plaira, parce que j'adore la chanson qui l'accompagne. Bonne lecture les amis !_

Chapitre 28 : Some nights

**_Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck_**_  
><em>__Certaines nuits, je restes debout à encaisser ma malchance___  
><em>**_Some nights, I call it a draw_**_  
><em>__D'autres nuits, je laisse faire__

**_[...]But I still wake up, I still see your ghost_**_  
><em>__Mais je me réveilles encore, je vois encore ton fantôme___  
><em>**_Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh_**_  
><em>__Oh Seigneur, je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire, oh__

**_[...]This is it, boys, this is war, what are we waiting for?_**_  
><em>__Nous y sommes, les gars, c'est la guerre, mais qu'attendons-nous?__

La sensation qui traverse mon corps est bizarre. D'un côté, je me sens engourdie, et j'ai un peu mal partout. Mais d'un autre côté, je suis allongée confortablement, j'ai bien chaud et je me sens vraiment bien.

« Va chercher ta mère ! Vite ! »

Je ne saurais mettre un nom sur la voix qui vient de résonner dans la pièce. Je sais que c'est une voix d'homme, que j'ai l'habitude d'entendre. Mais je ne sais pas qui exactement.

J'entends ensuite des pas précipités autours de moi, plusieurs voix parler vite, puis je sens une baguette passer sur moi, et je commence à paniquer.

Des mangemorts ? Je ne sais pas, quoique je pense que je suis allongée dans quelque chose de trop confortable pour être dans le camp ennemi.

Puis quelqu'un me caresse le front, et là je sais que je suis en sécurité. Hormis si c'est un malade mental qui se trouve à côté de moi. Enfin bref, passons.

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux et rencontre un visage inquiet aux cheveux blonds.

« Draco » dis-je d'une voix rauque.

J'essaye de me redresser sur le lit mais mon dos me fait affreusement mal. Je retombe alors comme une masse sur mon lit, alors qu'il m'ordonne de ne pas bouger.

J'inspecte du regard les lieux, et rapidement, je me rends compte que je n'ai aucune idée d'où on se trouve. Et puis juste à côté de moi, se trouve Bellatrix Lestrange.

J'ai un moment de panique et me rapproche naturellement de Draco, qui me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter qu'il n'y a aucun danger.

« Mais … Draco, elle veut nous tuer.

_Calme toi s'il de plaît. Ce n'est PAS Bellatrix. C'est sa sœur, ma tante. »

J'ai l'air complètement stupide. Parce qu'en plus de ça, j'ai déjà vu cette femme. À ma première réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix, et je lui avais appris la mort de sa sœur. Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas reconnue ?

« Oh … je suis désolée, m'excuse-je d'une petite voix.

_Passons. Draco, aide la à se redresser, je vais chercher des potions dans la cuisine. »

Elle quitte la pièce rapidement, me laissant seule avec mon meilleur ami.

« Je suis sûr que tu as mille questions à me poser, dit il.

_Non tu crois ? La dernière chose dont je me rappelle c'est ma mère me torturant et là je me réveille je ne sais où. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé entre ?

_Trois mois. »

Quoi ? J'ai perdu trois mois à être dans le coma ?

« Je t'ai suivie quand tu es allée chercher Lou à l'infirmerie, continue-t-il. J'ai croisé Granger d'ailleurs, et elle m'a dit qu'elle avait vu une Mangemort te poursuivre. Et quand on t'a trouvée, ta mère était en train de te torturer. Cette lâche s'est enfuie, Théo a emmené Lou loin de toi, parce que ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir ... »

Il stoppe son récit quelques secondes, avant de reprendre.

« On t'a vite transportée à l'infirmerie, et j'ai cru que Pomfresh allait faire une crise cardiaque en te voyant. Elle t'a soignée jusqu'à que Poudlard soit pris par les Mangemorts.

_Quoi ? Mais personne n'a rien fait ? Et Dumbledore il...

_Dumbledore est mort. Rogue l'a tué. »

Je ne sais plus quoi dire. Moi qui pensais que le directeur était invincible et ben punaise … Et Rogue, lui qui m'a poussée à changer de camp, à tout quitter pour ma sécurité, il tue la personne qui était censée me protéger ?

« Et tu ne te réveillais pas, dit Draco ce qui me fit sortir de mes pensées. Alors ma tante Andromeda Tonks m'a dit de venir chez elle. Je crois que c'est sa fille qui lui a ordonnée de nous protéger. »

J'acquiesce. On est donc chez les Tonks. Qui l'aurait pensé ? J'espère que personne n'aura l'idée de nous chercher ici.

Andromeda remonte dans la chambre où on se trouve avec un plateau chargé de potions. Draco m'aide à me redresser, ce qui n'est pas tâche facile.

Les potions sont infectes et mes pansements sont vraiment moches. Et en plus de ça, j'en ai sur le front, sur mes côtes du côté droit et tout le long de ma jambe gauche. Elle n'y est pas allée de main morte quand même.

Heureusement, mes blessures ont eu le temps de cicatriser et je me dis que le pire est passé. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que cela devait être dans mes premiers jours de coma.

« Bon, dit elle, tu vas essayer de te lever. »

Je m'exécute, et n'arrive même pas à tenir sur mes jambes. Draco est obligé de me soutenir, pour éviter que je m'écroule. Ma jambe gauche me fait beaucoup trop mal pour que je mette du poids dessus. Et mes jambes sont tellement engourdies qu'elles ne peuvent même pas me porter.

« On réessayera demain. Il faut que tu sois debout le plus rapidement possible. Si on doit partir en vitesse ou quelque chose comme ça. »

C'est vrai que si on se fait attaquer ou quoique ce soit, je suis un gros handicap. Je ne peux même pas me mettre debout, alors je dois être incapable de lancer un sortilège.

« Et Lou, dis-je une fois que la tante de Draco est sortie, elle va bien ? Je peux la voir ?

_Elle est avec Tonks. Je vais la chercher. »

Il m'embrasse sur le front et quitte la chambre.

Trois mois, j'ai été inconsciente pendant plus de trois mois. Comment est-ce possible ? Il y a tant de choses qui se sont passées pendant que j'étais dans le coma, et je ne pourrais jamais les rattraper. Je n'ose même pas imaginer s'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave. À Lou, ou à Draco. Je ne me le serais jamais pardonnée.

Mon meilleur ami arrive, ma sœur dans ses bras. Je n'oublierai jamais son cri en me voyant.

« Anna ! »

Elle saute sur mon lit et rampe jusqu'à moi, me sautant dans les bras, ce qui me fait un peu grimacer. Mais ça vaut largement son énorme câlin qu'elle est en train de me faire.

« Tu as dormi trop longtemps ! Je m'ennuyais sans toi.

_Je suis là maintenant, et je vais profiter de toi.

_Et bien j'espère ! »

Elle se cale contre ma poitrine, alors que Draco vient s'installer à côté de nous.

« Elle a été insupportable – Lou grogne un « c'est pas vrai » – enfin je n'avais qu'une hâte c'est que tu te réveilles.

_Bah quoi ! Il y a rien à faire ici. On reste enfermé toute la journée ! »

C'est vrai que, d'après ce que j'ai compris, ils restent à la maison et ne sortent jamais. Sécurité oblige. De toute façon, nous sommes vus comme des traîtres, donc notre tête est aussi chère que celle d'un né moldu. Alors ça ne sert à rien de risquer sa vie en sortant dans les rues de Londres.

« Le Ministère est sous Voldemort aussi, m'informe Draco. Je mets ma baguette à brûler qu'on va devenir des ennemis et qu'on va nous rechercher activement.

_Tu sais, je suis certaine qu'ils ont plus important à faire. Comme chasser Potter ou tous les né-moldus.

_C'est vrai » admet-il.

On mange ensuite sur mon lit, et j'ai du mal à avaler quelque chose de consistant. Mon estomac ne veut rien garder, et je manque de vomir plusieurs fois. J'ai beau me forcer, je n'arrive pas à finir mon assiette, qui n'était pourtant pas beaucoup remplie.

« Et sinon, me renseigne-je. Des nouvelles des garçons ?

_Aucun des deux ne retourne à Poudlard. Blaise est chez ses parents et évite le plus possible le contact avec le monde extérieur. Il n'a pas envie que sa famille soit mêlée aux Mangemorts.

_Je comprends. Et Théo ? Il est chez lui ?

_Non. Théo est avec son père, avec les Mangemorts. Il a reçu la marque. »

Je relève la tête. Ai-je bien entendu ?

« Quoi ? Tu veux me dire que Théo est un Mangemort ? Qu'il risque à tout instant de se faire tuer par un membre de notre camp ?

_Il n'est pas comme nous Anna. Il n'a pas pu changer de camp. C'est limite si son père ne le séquestre pas ! Il m'a écrit une lettre et c'est limite si on n'a pas lancé une mode. Aucun adolescent ne veut faire partie de leur camp. Alors après notre départ, ils ont décidé de les surveiller. Théo ne peut pas partir, et honnêtement, je ne pense pas qu'il l'aurait fait.

_Pourquoi ? Théo n'est pas comme ça !

_Il fera ce que son père lui ordonne de faire. Comme on a toujours fait avant de partir. »

Je m'allonge dans mon lit, pas vraiment heureuse de ce que j'ai entendu. Et moi qui pensais qu'on était tous à l'abri, Théo est resté dans l'antre du diable.

« Il est hors de question qu'il reste tout seul là bas. Il faut le ramener dans notre camp.

_On est déjà dans l'Ordre et ils se battent fortement. Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi de plus ?

_Je n'ai jamais été très courageuse tu sais, mais je pense dire juste quand je dis qu'il va falloir prendre part à la guerre. La deuxième guerre est lancée Draco. »


	30. Chapitre 29 : Call me

_Petit à petit, on s'approche de la fin je crois ..._

**Chapitre 29 :Call me **

**_I know where you're coming from_**_  
><em>__Je sais d'où tu viens___  
><em>**_Call me on the line_**_  
><em>__Appelle-moi sur la ligne___  
><em>**_Call me call me any anytime_**_  
><em>__Appelle-moi, appelle-moi, quand tu veux___  
><em>**_Call me in my life_**_  
><em>__Appelle-moi dans ma vie___  
><em>**_You can call me any day or night_**_  
><em>__Tu peux m'appeler jour et nuit___  
><em>**_Call me_**_  
><em>__Appelle-moi__

Impossible de joindre Théo. Impossible d'avoir des nouvelles, savoir comment il va, juste savoir s'il est vivant. Et ça fait horriblement mal.

Je me sens totalement inutile. Je peux à peine me lever de mon lit, lancer un sort m'est impensable. Je suis un boulet, un poids pour les autres. Je ne peux même plus m'occuper de ma sœur, je dois manger dans mon lit, on doit me porter dès que je veux aller quelque part. La seule chose que je souhaite, c'est de pouvoir remarcher. Ted dit que c'est en bonne voie, et je croise les doigts.

Mais inutile, je suis totalement inutile.

Dehors, la plupart des membres de l'Ordre se battent. De ce que j'ai compris, Fol Oeil est mort, un des jumeaux Weasley a été blessé, et le trio est perdu dans la nature, recherchant les Horcruxes pour tuer Voldemort. J'ai loupé beaucoup trop de choses.

Alors j'essaye de me rattraper. Je fais des recherches dans des bouquins de magie noire, et avec Tonks fille, on reste dans ma chambre à feuilleter la collection des Black. Mais ça ne sert à rien. Le plus efficace, serait d'aller dehors, affronter les ennemis, mais je ne peux pas. Déjà parce que Draco m'enfermerait dans un placard pour m'éviter d'y aller, et qu'Andromeda dit que je suis trop faible. J'en ai marre qu'on me couve sans arrêt.

« On peut au moins essayer, répète je pour la troisième fois à mon meilleur ami.

_Non Anna, ça ne sert à rien. Mieux vaut que tu te reposes.

_Bon Draco. Mettons les choses au clair tu veux bien ? Je VEUX que tu m'aides à me lever pour que j'aille seule à la salle de bain. Alors tu vas t'exécuter maintenant où je demande à Ted de me donner ma douche. Et je sais que tu n'aimerais pas du tout ça, pas vrai ? »

Il me fusille du regard, avant de m'aider à me relever. Comme si j'étais incapable de faire quelque chose. Je ne suis pas paralysée non plus.

Je me mets debout très difficilement. Les sorts que ma mère m'a envoyé ont fortement affaibli mes muscles, et le fait d'être restée dans le coma n'a rien arrangé, au contraire.

Je marche très lentement jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain, et à côté de moi, je sens Draco très tendu, à l'affût du moindre geste qui me ferait chuter. Même si je déteste qu'on me couve, le fait qu'il s'inquiète pour moi me fait énormément plaisir. Mais je ne lui dirai jamais.

« C'est bon, je vais me doucher. Si j'ai besoin de toi je t'appelle.

_Anna je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bon...

_Draco, c'est pas négociable. »

Je lui claque la porte au nez, avant de prendre appui sur le rebord de la baignoire. Je n'aurais jamais du y aller toute seule. Mes jambes me font affreusement mal, je suis essoufflée et je sens que je vais m'écrouler dans pas longtemps. Mais si je leur dis, ils vont m'obliger à rester au lit encore longtemps. Et si je veux pouvoir redevenir comme avant, il faut que je fasse des efforts. Ce qu'ils ne comprennent apparemment pas.

Je me fais couler un bain, étends mes jambes et profite. C'est tout ce qui me reste à faire.

« Et je peux dormir avec toi ce soir, maintenant tu vas un peu mieux ?

_Non ma puce, tu es mieux dans ta chambre non ? »

Ma sœur fait la moue, avant d'acquiescer.

Comme elle l'a dit, je vais un peu mieux. J'arrive à marcher un peu, mais uniquement avec l'aide d'une canne. Comme si j'avais quatre vingts ans, mais c'est toujours mieux que rien non ? Puis comme ça, j'ai pu reprendre les entraînements avec le professeur Lupin.

« Votre garde Miss Brighston ! Vous ne devez jamais lâcher votre adversaire.

_Vous pourriez être un peu plus sympa, et ne pas m'envoyer trop de sortilèges d'un coup !

_Vous croyez que quand votre mère va revenir pour vous tuer, elle va vous laisser le temps de vous relever ? »

Je me remets sur mes pieds, et lui lance un sortilège qu'il contre facilement. Cela fait la troisième fois qu'il me met à terre, et il m'a désarmé autant que ça.

« N'hésite pas à te servir des sortilèges que tu as vu avec Dora. »

Je ne fais pas attention au fait qu'il vient de me tutoyer. On vit dans la même maison après tout. Mais le message est clair, il veut que je me serve de la magie noire.

« CRUCIO ! »

Il l'évite facilement, avant de me lancer un sortilège informulé. Je m'y attendais, et me décale, le sort frôle mon épaule gauche.

La combat dure environ dix minutes, mais je perds. Comment suis-je censée gagner contre des mangemorts alors que je ne tiens même pas face à un membre de l'Ordre ?

« Ne te décourage pas, dit Lupin. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu tiennes plus longtemps.

_Et bien j'espérais arriver à vous désarmer.

_Tu n'as repris l'entraînement que hier. Tu pensais quoi ? Vaincre Voldemort à toi toute seule ? »

Je récupère ma baguette qui a volé à l'autre bout de la pièce, et me remets sur pied grâce à ma canne. Et là, d'un coup, je sens la fatigue peser sur mes épaules. Et apparemment, Lupin le remarque car il m'ordonne d'aller me reposer.

J'y crois pas, même lui se met à me couver.

« Et donc je pense que pour prouver qu'on est toujours autant impliqués dans l'Ordre, je vais aller avec Kingsley et Lupin espionner les Mangemorts. »

L'annonce fait l'effet d'une bombe. Draco vient de me dire ça, alors qu'on est actuellement dans notre chambre.

« Et ce n'est pas négociable » se permet-il de rajouter.

J'y crois pas. Je m'effondre sur le lit, sans même me retourner, ne voulait pas lui faire face.

« Ecoute Annabeth, si je le fais, c'est pour qu'on soit à l'abri, alors tu vas arrêter de faire la gueule tu m'entends ?

_Ce n'est pas ce que tu fais qui m'énerve, réplique-je. C'est la façon dont tu me le dis ! Comme si ce n'était pas important, comme si tu m'annonçais que tu allais faire un pudding. »

Je me mets sous la couette alors que je l'entends grogner.

« Tu voulais quoi ? Que je te fasse une lettre dégoulinant d'amour dans laquelle je te disais que je devais partir à la guerre et que te dire adieu était trop dur ? »

Je me retourne en lui lançant un regard noir, alors que lui est appuyé contre sa main, torse nu avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

Je grogne et lui envoie mon coussin en plein visage.

« Tu fais attention promis ?

_Comme toujours princesse. »

Je me rapproche de lui, et tout de suite, j'ai un peu plus chaud. Dehors, il commence vraiment à faire froid, et cela se ressent à l'intérieur. Même avec les sortilèges que les adultes ont lancé.

« Tu feras tout ce qu'ils te diront de faire ?

_Tu doutes de moi ?

_Sérieusement ? Non, parce que je sais que tu ne risqueras rien sous peine qu'on soit mis à la porte. Mais j'ai envie de t'entendre dire que tu es confiant.

_Je ne ferai rien de risqué, tu peux en être certaine. »

Je lui souris, et il m'embrasse le front. C'est vrai que maintenant, je suis plutôt rassurée.

Je le regarde dans les yeux, et me rapproche de son visage. Il approche le sien, et nos visage se frôlent, et nous échangeons un léger baiser.

« Bonne nuit Annabeth.

_Bonne nuit Draco. »

Nous nous retournons, et nous endormons dos contre dos, fesses contre fesses

Je suis réveillée par des voix, et j'ai l'horrible impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques minutes. Au rez de chaussée, d'où proviennent les voix, ces dernières n'ont pas l'air de vouloir se taire.

Des Mangemorts ? Non, ils auraient attaqué depuis longtemps. Quelque chose de grave ? Je ne vois qu'une façon de vérifier.

Je regarde par dessus mon épaule, et heureusement, Draco n'a pas l'air d'être réveillé. Je prends discrètement ma baguette et passe un gilet, avant de sortir de la chambre.

Je m'appuie sur la commode du couloir pour ne pas tomber, et attrape la rampe des escaliers afin de les descendre. De ma main gauche, je sers fortement ma baguette. Mais à peine suis-je à la moitié des escaliers, que je trébuche et dévale le reste des marches sans même m'en apercevoir.

« Anna ! » s'exclame une voix que je reconnais comme celle d'Andromeda.

Je me relève difficilement, avec son aide, et remarque qu'à côté d'elle, se tient Ted, tout habillé avec un sac à dos.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? M'inquiète-je.

_Le ministère arrête tous les né-moldus. D'ici demain, ils seront tous arrêtés et probablement tués. »

Elle dit ça, les larmes aux yeux, et j'aperçois derrière, Tonks pleurer dans les bras de Lupin. Alors c'est ça, Ted va devoir partir pour ne pas mourir.

« Attendez, s'exclame Lupin. Si le Ministère vient ici, je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils apprécieraient de voir Draco, Louanne et Annabeth.

_Rémus a raison maman, dit Tonks en s'adressant à sa mère. Plus personne n'est en sécurité ici. Surtout pas les enfants. »

Andromeda se retourne vers moi et je comprends alors qu'on va tous devoir partir. Le plus rapidement possible.

Et pour aller où ? En cavale dans la forêt, puisqu'aucun endroit n'est sûr pour les sorciers recherchés comme nous.

Aller chez les Zabini serait beaucoup trop risqués. Et maintenant, je ne vois plus qu'une solution.

« Accio parchemin d'Edgard ! »

Rien ne se passe, tout le monde me regarde comme si j'étais une folle, et je vois même Draco en haut des escaliers, réveillé probablement à cause du bruit.

Mais juste à côté de lui, passe un petit bout de papier pour arriver dans ma main.

« Vous avez un appareil dont se servent les moldus pour se parler, m'inquiète-je. Une boîte avec des boutons dessus.

_Un téléphone » réagit Ted.

Il va dans le salon, et me montre du doigt l'objet. Il était dans un coin, et je l'avais donc jamais vu.

« Vous savez si cela à un lien avec ça ? »

Je lui tends mon parchemin, et il appuie sur les boutons très rapidement, avant de me tendre l'appareil.

Derrière, je peux voir Andromeda rassembler des affaires et de la nourriture, et Tonks ordonner à son cousin d'aller faire ses valises. Le repos aura été de courte durée.

« Allô ? Grogna une voix dans mon oreille. Allô ? »

Je ne réponds pas, pas vraiment habituée à cet appareil.

« Vous trouvez ça amusant de réveiller quelqu'un à trois heures du matin ?

_Edgard ? Edgard Stone ?

_Qui êtes vous ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

_Oncle Edgard, c'est moi, c'est Annabeth. Tu m'as dit que je pouvais t'appeler si j'avais besoin de toi. Et bien ça y est, j'ai besoin de toi. »


	31. Chapitre 30 : Be brave

_On s'approche de la fin les amis ! Il reste normalement deux chapitres. Merci à Picotti pour la correction, aux lecteurs et revieweurs :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 30 : Be brave :<strong>

**Heartbeats fast**

_Battements de coeur rapides_**  
>Colors and promises<strong>

_Des couleurs et des promesses_**  
>How to be brave<strong>

_Comment être courageux ?_**  
>How can I love when I'm afraid to fall<strong>

_Comment puis-je aimer quand j'ai peur de tomber ?_**  
>But watching you stand alone<strong>

_Mais en te regardant seul debout_**  
>All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow<strong>

_Tous mes doutes soudainement s'en vont en quelque sorte_**  
>One step closer<strong>

_Un pas plus près _

On a dû faire nos affaires rapidement. En moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, on est tous les quatre devant la cheminée, prêts à partir.

Mon oncle nous a donné l'adresse, a fait relier le réseau de cheminée, et il est prêt à nous attendre. Je crois qu'il est vraiment heureux de nous voir. Au moins quelqu'un qui ne me voit pas comme un fardeau …

« Anna ? Tu es prête? »

Andromeda me sort de mes pensées et je m'avance vers la cheminée. Et alors que je me mets dedans, ma sœur encore endormie dans les bras, Draco me tire à l'extérieur, et prend ma place.

« On n'est jamais trop prudent. On en sait pas ce qui nous attend là bas. »

Les autres acquiescent, et je le vois disparaître dans de grands flammes vertes. Mais comment savoir s'il est bien arrivé ? S'il n'y a aucun danger ? Puis même, je viens d'appeler mon oncle il y a même pas un quart d'heure, alors tout devrait bien aller. Le seul moyen de le savoir, c'est d'aller sur les lieux.

Je sers ma sœur contre ma poitrine, et m'avance dans le foyer de la cheminée. Puis je prends de la poudre, prête à disparaître de la demeure des Tonks.

« Manoir Stone ! »

Cela réveille ma sœur qui se met à pleurer dans mes bras, et le voyage n'arrange pas les choses. Elle avale de la cendre, et alors qu'on arrive à destination, elle devient toute rouge et se met à tousser fortement.

Je lui tapote le dos, alors que Draco vient vers nous, l'air inquiet. Et derrière, se tient mon oncle.

Je ne sais même plus depuis combien de temps je ne l'ai pas vu. Longtemps, beaucoup trop longtemps. Heureusement que j'ai gardé son numéro de félétone. Toujours ça de gardé.

« Annabeth, chuchote-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

_Edgard » lui réponds-je en souriant.

Je pose ma sœur au sol, et mon oncle me prend dans ses bras. Enfin une étreinte venant de quelqu'un de ma famille. La seule que je pourrais jamais recevoir je crois. Derrière, j'entends Ted arriver dans la demeure.

Ma sœur reste collée à ma jambe, apparemment apeurée par l'ambiance du manoir.

« Eh bien ma belle, dit Edgard en se penchant vers elle. Tu es Louanne c'est ça ? Bon – il se retourne vers nous – si on se disait tout ce qu'on a à se dire autour d'une tasse de thé ? »

« C'est toujours sympa d'avoir l'oncle de la cousine du niffleur de la voisine de ta mère sur qui tu peux compter.

_Edgard est le frère de ma mère ! Pas le niffleur de … quoi ?! »

Draco explose de dire alors que je lui demande de se taire. Ma sœur dort dans la chambre d'à côté, et j'ai mis tellement de temps à la rendormir …

« Dray, il est au moins cinq heures du matin, alors baisse d'un ton. »

Il roule des yeux et commence à enlever ses affaires. Officiellement, il dort dans la troisième chambre du couloir. Officieusement, c'est une autre histoire...

J'enlève moi aussi mes affaires et les laisse au bord de mon lit. Il fait pareil. Je m'installe sous les couvertures, et après avoir étendu mes jambes, je soupire de bien être. Sommes nous suffisamment en sécurité pour rester ?

Draco s'allonge à côté de moi. Je me retourne, lui fais face. On se sourit. Pourquoi ça doit tout le temps être aussi compliqué ?

« Ton oncle ne va pas criser qu'on dorme ensemble ?

_Je ne sais pas. Je ne le connais pas vraiment …

_Bon bah ça va alors. »

Et comme si nous étions plus que de simples amis, il me saute dessus, m'embrasse à pleine bouche. Évidemment, je réponds à son baiser. Comment faire autrement alors que j'attends ça depuis tellement longtemps ?

Il se positionne au dessus de moi, et ses mains effleurent ma taille. J'écarte les jambes pour qu'il se positionne plus confortablement, et mes bras entourent sa nuque.

« Ca fait tellement longtemps que j'ai envie de faire ça ... »

Étrangement, c'est lui qui a dit ça. Pas moi, même si ce serait totalement vrai. Et ses paroles m'excitent énormément. Il fait pas un peu chaud maintenant ?

Je sens sa main droite m'enlever mon soutien gorge, alors que les miennes parcourent son dos musclés. Dois-je l'arrêter ?

« J'peux pas mourir sans l'avoir fait au moins une fois avec toi ... »

Et alors que je sens son érection contre ma cuisse, et qu'il m'enlève ma culotte, je n'ai plus le courage de reculer.

On a couché une seule fois ensemble, ce soir là. Et depuis, on fait chambre à part. Comme si c'était la seule chose qu'il attendait de moi.

« Anna, ça va ? »

Je me retourne vers mon oncle, et lui souris timidement. Même si nous sommes de la même famille, vivant sous le même toit, j'ai encore du mal à m'imaginer proche de lui. À vrai dire, je suis même plus proche de Ted.

« C'est bientôt Noël, tu veux quelque chose de particulier ? »

Noël. Ah oui, une de mes périodes préférées. Eh bien pas cette année. Ce Noël va être horrible, dans la guerre, le chaos et les morts.

« Je veux Théo.

_Qui est ce Théo ?

_Mon meilleur ami. Un mangemort. »

Sa bouche forme un o bien net, et ma tête replonge dans mon bol de chocolat chaud. C'est vrai, avoir mon ami près de moi, en sécurité, est la seule chose que j'espère.

Je n'ose pas relever les yeux. De toute façon, il s'attend à que j'ai des affinités avec des gens de l'autre camp. Tout le monde n'a pas pu quitter les Mangemorts comme ça. Théo n'a pas pu, et je le regrette fortement. On aurait dû l'emmener avec nous, et maintenant, je comprends qu'il n'ait pas la force d'affronter tout ça tout seul.

« Meda vient de m'écrire ! »

Je relève la tête et vois Ted, tout sourire, une lettre à la main. Il la déplie, la lit rapidement et nous fait un résumé. C'est comme ça toutes les semaines, une sorte d'habitude quotidienne.

« Aucune nouvelle du Trio. Dora en a déjà marre des nausées. Poudlard est devenu un repère pour les Mangemorts. L'Ordre fait du mieux qu'il peut. Elle nous embrasse. »

C'est court, mais suffisant. Je m'y suis habituée maintenant.

Il plie la lettre et la met dans sa poche. Puis de son autre main, il sort sa baguette.

« Prête pour l'entraînement ? » dit il en rigolant.

Je lui souris et me lève, prête à l'entraînement.

« Et donc c'est là qu'Arthur Weasley a eu l'idée de faire une radio qui pourrait être suivie par tous les membres de l'Ordre, afin de se transmettre des nouvelles et des informations importantes. »

Je bois les paroles de Ted. C'est vrai que c'est hyper ingénieux. Il m'a à peu près tout expliqué, et cela serait question de mot de passe en rapport avec la résistance. C'est cool.

Toujours aucune nouvelle de Théo. Blaise se cache dans son manoir, avec ses parents, et je suis ravie de savoir qu'il va bien. Mais Théo, aucune idée de comment il va, s'il est même encore vivant … Et surtout, aucun moyen de le savoir.

« Anna? »

Je me retourne et vois Draco dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il m'adresse enfin la parole.

« Ted veut savoir si tu vas à la réunion, continue-t-il. Parce qu'on part maintenant.

_J'arrive. »

J'embrasse ma sœur qui est en train de jouer avec ses joueurs de quidditch miniatures et suis le blondinet jusqu'à la cheminée.

On ne peut pas transplaner. Le manoir de mon oncle est beaucoup trop loin. Je crois qu'on se trouve quelque part en Irlande du Nord, mais je ne saurais vérifier.

On arrive au QG rapidement, et on s'installe autour d'une table. Je remarque qu'il manque beaucoup de personnes. Bon déjà Tonks qui n'y assiste plus car elle est enceinte, la plupart des gens sont en mission. Et si on est là, c'est qu'on va participer à l'une d'elles.

Kingsley fait un résumé de toutes les informations que l'Ordre possède, et très vite, les missions sont distribuées. Et j'hérite de … rien.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi je n'ai aucune mission ? M'énerve-je.

_Eh bien on pense que tu n'as pas encore récupéré tes capacités physiques » soupire Lupin.

Je grogne, et me lève alors que les gens commencent à partir. Évidemment, Draco a hérité d'une mission de surveillance chez les Mangemorts, je suis pratiquement sûre qu'il l'a demandée. À coup sûr, c'est lui qui a dit que je n'étais pas prête à en faire.

Il revient avec un parchemin dans la main alors que je me mets dans un coin pour lui parler.

« Avoue, dis-je avec colère, c'est toi qui leur a dit de ne rien me donner hein ?

_Lupin a dit la vérité, t'as pas retrouvé toutes ta forme.

_Oh ben la dernière fois je l'avais retrouvée pourtant non ? Tu sais quand tu m'as bai... »

Il me place sa main contre la bouche, et me fusille du regard.

« Joue pas à ça avec moi.

_Tu fais attention à toi hein ? Tu es prudent ? Et tu ne fais pas le fou pour prouver que tu es le meilleur ?

_Tout le monde sait que je suis le meilleur, ricane-t-il.

_Je ne te savais pas aussi courageux. »

Il m'embrasse le front, et part avec le père Weasley pour sa mission. Et je reprends le chemin du retour toute seule.

Je l'ai attendu toute la nuit. Je guette le moindre pas dans le couloir, et à trois heures du matin, il n'est toujours pas rentré.

Si ça se trouve, il lui est arrivé quelque chose. Quoiqu'on serait au courant je pense.

J'entends des bruits de pas, je saute de mon lit et cours à ma porte. J'entends la voix de Draco et de Ted à travers le bois.

« Hestia est juste blessée à l'épaule, dit une voix que j'identifie comme celle de Ted, on s'est fait attaquer par surprise mais rien d'inquiétant. Et toi ?

_On a juste fait de la surveillance. On n'a pas été remarqué. »

J'entends qu'ils se saluent, et qu'ils quittent le couloir. J'ouvre ma porte discrètement et me faufile dans la chambre de mon meilleur ami.

« Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas me faire la tête trop longtemps.

_Tais toi idiot ! Tu vas bien hein ?

_Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai vu quelque chose d'intéressant ce soir en plus.

_Ah oui ?

_Théo. »

Mon sang se glace alors que je lui demande plus d'informations.

« Il va bien. »

Je soupire et me sens rassurée, pour la première fois depuis des mois.


End file.
